Melodic Memory
by Sintar
Summary: The essence of the music,the passion in the air, the melody so perfect the company so fine, the chemistry flowed like a full and steady moon. What a beautiful encounter, what a most memorable night. -Nannette Gonzalez Sess/Kag some Inu/OC San/Mir
1. Small Gestures

**Sesshomaru and Kagome FanFic**

**Inuyasha and all it's characters are not owned by me and I am not held liable for any misuse of it. Blah Blah Blah do not sue me.**

**Back story: this story takes place in the future, this is a Kagome/Sesshomaru fanfic. Please enjoy. Please remember that this story contains ADULT situations and drug consumption. Not intended for people under the age of 14. I do not promote the use of drugs in any fashion, this is merely a FANFIC. **

**Melodic Memory**

Sesshomaru had known Kagome quite a long time being only one of the girls his brother dated he ever considered worthy of speaking to. She was not too far from him, staring at him, squinting her eyes as if struggling to see him, her movements we're graceful as she walked. Hiking slowly up the steep hill, he froze, she was walking towards him, such an inopportune time, he thought. He watched her as she stepped up to meet him, she was wearing tight fitting boot cut jeans and a white chiffon-like top that cradled in the middle, her hair was pulled up in a sweet pony tail that caressed the nape of her neck as she walked up, she looked kind of cute. No she looked beautiful.

" I never thought I would see someone like you here, in this place." It was more of a statement then a question as Kagome whispered the words from atop the hill away from the blaring music's soothing beat, and crowds of people just below. He did not respond he only looked down to the throngs of people dancing in unison as if all the souls of this party we're synched in some way, swaying and dancing to one rythym. It mesmerized him, he had never seen anything like it. He watched as glowing orbs and sticks moved in perfect motion with the music, like magical fire to his eyes. What was this experience he was leaning into so comfortably, he never meant to take the pill, but after what had happened and all the stress he finally succumbed to his yearning for something new. Something diffrent. He wanted to feel a part of something, he never realized what it would do or how fast it would come on and how long it would last. Sesshomaru suddenly realized Kagome was still there, pulling him from his euphorism back down unto the hillside.

"You took one didn't you? I can see it in your eyes." She said as she slowly gazed at him with a big smile on her face."You finally succeeded in out doing your brother in the "fun" department." She added. Sesshomaru watched her as she began to sway to the music, beads of sweat fell from the frame of her face and slid down her tone arms and unto the ground. Sesshomaru swore he could here the drop of the sweat fall to the ground. He stood there in wonderment over what was overcoming his body, he began to fall to his knees and slump over. It had finally begun to rush into his bloodstream, taking full control of his body and he didn't know what to do.

"Whoa, now, now, don't get floored, or you'll be there all night drooling on yourself", she cautioned. She drew close to him and pulled him up. As she touched his skin her touch felt like the softest silk he had ever felt, he couldn't help but move his hand across her arm and through her hair. Kagome did not seem to mind, she merely smiled and began to speak," This must be your first time?"

"Uh...yes I do not even know what to expect?" he said in a half dazed state, overcome with an enormous amount of emotion and drunkenness.

"Oh, well lemme explain some things to you, Man, how fun is this, your first time and I get to show you everything, too cool." Kagome said, her words seemed to Sesshomaru to glide off her lips and tongue like clouds that roll through on a windy afternoon. It was beautiful and amazing.

Kagome held him by his arms and looked him in the eyes, "I...whoa...this is...ama..." Sesshomaru could not finish he felt his words stumbling and he began to grit his teeth and his mouth started to chatter. Sesshomaru's eye's grew wide and he started to get worried.

"It's okay here lemme start explaining some things, First that chattering you feel will go away after awhile, it's just your body reacting to the stimulant, here chew on this, she took a small candy out of her pocket and pressed it to his lips, he allowed entrance and felt her finger tips glide into his mouth and easily brush his tongue as he took the candy from her. He couldn't believe how erotic and sensual it felt, this simple gesture. He was really starting to feel it.

"Now do you feel cold, because if you get cold you need to get a jacket or something, being cold is not good while your "rolling". This stuff will make your temperature rise and fall so you must keep in contact with your body and remain calm. Now let's get you some water you don't want to dehydrate yourself, okay?" Her words we're soothing and her contact against his chest made him feel invigorated and comfortable.

"Thank you Kagome...I didn't know you did this stuff?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha and I use to do it, but he's found a new...or shall I say old partner to have fun with, I decided to bring some friends to this party and enjoy it maybe one last time." " I didn't know you had friends here, and I am most surprised you of all people would do something like this." Kagome explained.

"I wasn't at first but Rin did it so I wanted to experience what she had experienced, she's not here, I had some friends who told me they we're going to this party so I told them I would come along to drive them home, well, they ended up coaxing me into this pill, and well...here I am. I am glad you are here, I can't tell you how much better it makes me feel to know that you understand all this and your willing to help me". Sesshomaru told.

"Wow, Sess, I've never seen you like this in my entire life, excuse me for being so blunt, but I really like it!" Kagome squeeled with joy!

Sesshomaru was normally not like this, usually his ice cold persona would make most people back away in fright, but right now he felt like he could share every emotion he had ever had or did'nt know he had for that matter, and he felt this strong desire within him to tell Kagome that he liked her and that he wanted her to stay here with him. He felt no shortcomings, no apprehension, no distaste, no required anger, no...hatred. He felt and wanted to feel, tonight.

**Stay tuned for more to come hee hee...**


	2. Magical Glow

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. blah blah blah, do not sue me, thank you!**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome took hold of his arm and he slowly looked her up and down again in a half glazed over glare, "Come on Sess, I'm gonna take you down there and get you some water, than I am going to dance with you." She proclaimed.

Sesshomaru was so deep into this that he did not protest to dancing, the music was so inviting that he really wanted to try and didn't care what anybody thought. As they strolled into the party and passed by people they all smiled and waved hello and touched Sesshomaru and excused themselves for almost stumbling into the couple, he addressed them the same and felt no ill will towards them, he felt like everyone he came in contact with was his friend or now had just become his friend. A few times Kagome got stuck speaking with someone as did he, to complete strangers, he would spark conversations, get names of people, promising to come back and talk more. Kagome finally made it into the house and through to the kitchen. She grabbed a solo cup and filled it with clear crystal cold water and placed it in front of Sesshomaru's face.

"Here drink this all please." She said.

He took the cup from her and began to drink the cool soothing water, he felt as it rushed through his body and gave him an invigorating and refreshing feeling like never before. He watched above the rim of the cup as Kagome smiled at him. He inhaled deeply after drinking.

" I am having a wonderful time, now I understand why you guys do this stuff, I feel...relaxed." Sesshomaru added.

Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru was about to take her hand when two guys came up to her, "Hey Kagome, can you give us one of those great light shows you do so well, come on please?" The first man asked.

"Yeah come on Kagome, we've waited all nite." The other offered. Sesshomaru stared at them in confusion. Kagome smiled the entire time and shook her head in some sort of sign of modesty.

"Okay, alright Sess, you take this water and keep it with you. Also here's my sweater, can you hold unto it for me?" He took it and she took his hand and drug him through the hallway into a large patio overlooking a glorious pool, which many people were in, swimming and laughing. He sat down in a comfortable cloth chair and held on tight to her sweater, he could smell her scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries rising from it, he could hear the people speaking in a low hush and begining to sit on the floor all over whispering gossip of Kagome and her light show, "Oh man, Kagome's gonna do a light show come on", The crowd settled and turned out the pool lights and blew out the candles. The night sky was dark with stars a glow and the crescent moon mirrored through the pool, the music was the only sound in the air, and the only light emiting was from Kagome, she had two neon purple glowing sticks, they we're vibrant and she had two long shoe-string like laces attached to the glowing sticks.

Kagome kneeled down near Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear," Watch this, you'll love it, just keep your eyes on the glow okay?" Sesshomaru knodded in confused approval. He comfortably slouched in his chair and watched her begin the strange, new show.

Kagome stepped back out into the open area of the patio, the music lowered and began anew, only this time Kagome began to move the glowing sticks in her hands, completely in synch with the music. The music started off slowly and melodically. Sesshomaru felt his body sway from side to side, just like everyone else almost in a trance, slow and low whispers we're coming from certain people, yet all eyes we're transfixed to her.

The music got a little faster and a little louder, slowly Kagome released the sticks and held unto the strings, the glowing sticks moved in unison and looked as if they were merely floating around Kagome by her command. Each purple stick literally turned into a glowing orb and looked as if they we're chasing eachother. Sesshomaru was mesmerized at what he was watching, he never thought in a million years Kagome could do anything like this. Her body swayed and her arms moved in motion with the glowing orbs, she rose them over her head and behind her back, around her waist, it reminded him of some martial arts teacher training with nunchakas, she was amazing and seducing, moving like she was some angelic vision or some type of unhuman being. Sesshomaru's mouth fell agape and his eye's widened as Kagomes moves got faster and faster, her hips swayed within the music. She looked as if she may fly away with those sticks at any moment. She did this for quite some time, Sesshomaru thought that it may never end, and he certainly didn't mind.

He was pulled from his wonderment by the clash of the sticks to the floor and people clapping and giving applause for her show. She smiled and blushed and ran up to Sesshomaru, " So what did you think Sess?" She asked in a hurried gasps of air. She suddenly grabbed the cup he was tightly grippping and chugged the water down in one fail swoop. "Phew, thats a workout I tell yah".

Sesshomaru sat there in disbelief, "How...did..you do that?" His eyes widening and his hands trembling. He was noticing a tingeling sensation and he was begining to shiver. He was cold.

Kagome noticed it first and began to speak," Hey why don't I teach you how to do it eh?" She grabbed hold of his hands and began rubbing them vigrously through hers, " I think your getting a little cold". She remarked. "Let's get you going and dance and I will teach you how to do the sticks".

Sesshomaru followed behind her and watched as she gracefully moved through the crowd as if she was floating. The Hallway opened up into a large room with marble floors, the area where all the music had been coming from was revealed, and the DJ sweating profusely but in a very jovial mood was changing records and had one hand to his ear clutching ear phones, the other head phone was slightly off to the side of the other ear. He looked up and waved in our direction, " Hey Kagome, nice show I saw it from the window!"

"Couldn't have done it without you!" Kagome replied.

She grabbed Sesshomaru's waist and walked off to the side of the floor, and began speaking, " It's warmer in here and there's a huge water jug over there if you need more, I have whats left in this cup, please finish it off". Sesshomaru took the cup and finished the contents and placed the cup on a table near him. He looked up and was suddenly dragged from his position and now on the dance floor. There weren't as many people in here as there we're outside and he felt more at ease. Kagome began to move and sway her hips to the music and she pulled two sticks from her waist pocket. She cracked each one and a burst of light sprang forth from the sticks and began to glow a bright neon green color. Sesshomaru looked wide eyed and she handed him the sticks. " Here, now kneel down, I'm sorry but your tall and it won't work unless I can show you." Kagome requested.

He did as she asked and kneeled down before her, she seductively was still dancing in front of him, he watched as her hips swayed side to side and around in his face, slowly she twirled around to face him from behind, he felt as her arms moved across his back and along his chest, giving him a tingeling sensation. She took his hands in hers and seperated there hands about a foot away from eachother. She had her arms wrapped around his back and began to whisper into his ear, " Now the trick is to know the circles, all those things you saw me do outside are a series of circles within circles. Once you get the hang of it, it's fairly simple, but the golden rule is all moves are based upon a circle. Now...you know what the shape of the number 8 looks like right?" She asked

"Yes?" Sesshomaru offered.

"Okay, now this is called the figure eight", Kagome instructed. She slowly guided his hands with hers, at first he went kind of stiff.

"No...let me move your hands, just relax and let me move for you okay"? Her voice was soothing and irresistible, brushing her warm breath against the back of his ears. His hands went limp and she began to move them slowly in a figure eight motion, he watched as the glowing light moved and the motions her hands made. He was fascinated by the entire simpleness of the move and how it truly was just circles, moving in and out of eachother. She gracefully slipped her hands away and let him do it on his own. At first Sesshomaru lost his confidence," Sess, don't lose it you have it!" Kagome encouraged. Slowly Sesshomaru turned them in a figure eight and smiled, he was understanding the manuever and moving it in synch.

"See Sess you got it"! Kagome exclaimed with happiness and smiled sweetly at him, he began to raise from his kneeling position and Kagome began to move her hands away from his broad shoulders and from around his chest. Without too much thought Sesshomaru took hold of her hands and slyly pulled her around to face him, her deep blue eyes suddenly became glassed over and her smile turned into a half-open mouth of shock and excitement. Sesshomaru smirked at her and began to sway his hips against hers in motion with the music, she was smiling and her eyes we're lighting up revealing in a sensitive manner she liked what he was doing, she took the next lead, she took his hands with the glowsticks still in them and moved his hands in the air above there heads and they swayed together. Kagome closed her eyes and moved in tune with Sesshomaru's body, there movement was fluid, Sesshomaru felt like they we're becoming one and he loved the feeling of it, but soon the music was slowed down and Kagome looked over at the DJ booth, the music had stopped and a new Dj was arriving on the scene. She pouted.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, " Would you like to go outside and catch our breath?" she asked.

"Sure", Sesshomaru said as he realized they had been dancing for a long time and both were now covered in a thin layer sweat.

Kagome and Sesshomaru made there way to the patio area and Kagome grabbed two bottles of water from the ice chest and took a seat beside the pool, Sesshomaru followed and sat next to her, his elbow grazing her breast made his heart skip a beat but he genuinly apologised for doing so, she simply smirked and thought nothing of it. She opened her bottled water and chugged away and than proceeded to pour some of the contents on her arms, "Blahhh I am so hot, at least my arms are, I think they will burn tomorrow due to dancing and sticking so long". She said. Sesshomaru watched as her chest rose and fell and her eyes fluttered under the droplets of sweat that fell upon them. He rose from his position and grabbed a towel from the table that was near him and carefully placed the towel across her forehead.

"Thank you Sess...umm...you don't mind that I call you Sess do you?" "I promise after tonight I will not call you Sess okay"? Kagome said nervously. It was the most intmidated she had looked all evening. It was now his turn to be reassuring.

"Kagome...I would rather you continue to call me that always...if it pleases you?" He said tenderly. Sesshomaru stared around the pool, watching the people frolick within it's confines. He watched the water splash above the rim and spray his face, he wiped the water away with a smile. Kagome looked at him intently and with confused eyes.

"Yah know Sesshomaru, I have never seen you give in so much, I am so lucky so have been able to behold the wonderment that is you". Kagome proclaimed.

Quite elegantly put he thought to himself. He smiled at her and took her hand in his and began massaging it, it seemed to natural to do so.

He looked a little like Inuyasha when he smiled, she thought. But really his face was all his own. Kagome's mind began to wander.

"Inuyasha", Kagome thought to herself. She wondered what he might be doing right now, she got a little sad and flinched thinking of lost memories, flashbacks of catching Inu with Kikyou, watching them dance and kiss and play together on the same drug she was on now, than watching as Kikyou tastelessly grabbed his ass whilst looking straight at her. Inuyasha later would confess that he could not bring himself to choose either one. That's when she decided to leave the relationship and seek out better endeavors. She woke herself from her distraughtful memories by the brush of Sesshomaru's shoulders to hers, slowly she looked up at him with her big blue glazed eyes, he took her hand and held it close, pumping it every now and then, he looked down at her and smiled caringly. Kagome felt confused, "Could I like him...he's Inuyasha's brother, even if something did come to happen, Inuyasha would never leave it alone, and it would be very strange...but wait, I'm not his, who cares, maybe his brother is the better one, maybe he's what has been there the whole time, is there some type of fate bringing us together?" Thoughts and ideas swirled through her mind. Confusion and concern flowed across Sesshomaru's face, his eyes looking deep into hers, a look of reassuring happiness.

Kagome thought to herself. "Wow, Sesshomaru is really an awesome and fun person, why didn't I see it before?"

"I never thought I could be like this." Sesshomaru said as if offering an answer to her question.

She yelped abrubtly and laughed at him," Yah know I was just thinking what a great person I thought you were and that I was so surprised and wondered why I never saw it before!" She laughed again.

Sesshomaru loved her laugh it sounded like wind chimes in harmony, with a twist of sweetness. He loved to hear her laugh, it meant she was happy and he wanted to see her happy. "Could I be growing feelings for her"? He thought, if not feelings a definite attraction.

Kagome rose and pulled him up,"Come on, we're gonna get floored if we don't get up and move around" She warned him. He took her hand and followed her to the steps of the kitchen entry way and she sat on top of the counter and dried herself off with the towel. She then opened the fridge and grabbed a piece of watermelon.

"Would you like a piece of watermelon, they taste good while your rolling?" She asked.

Sesshomaru knodded and went to take the piece but she pulled it back and began to feed some of it to him, every taste he took she took one after him. Sesshomaru found this very inticing and very erotic,"Is she flirting with me?" He thought to himself. "No, it's just this drug, isn't it?" He watched each delicate bite she took, she watched every bite he took, their eyes studying eachother's lips cover the moist fruit in hand, the slowness of the whole action made it almost too much for Sesshomaru to watch, it was sensual and exciting.

Kagome suddenly pulled Sesshomaru closer to her and straddled his waist from the counter top. As soon as she did this action a man came strolling by and tripped by them, the man laughed and waved a gesture of apology. Sesshomaru found the whole action to be quite arousing, but noticing why she did it (to keep him from falling). He slowly moved away from her, but she held on tightly, not giving him an inch to move. Her eyes looked hungry and inviting, her lips we're plump and moist from the watermelon they had shared, he began to feel very excited but very high at the same time, he absent-mindedly began to moan.

"Sess, are you about to peak?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what that meant and he looked at her slightly confused.

"I mean do you feel better now than you have at any time?" Still more confusion. "When you take these you reach an ultimate high, we call it "peaking"." She informed him.

"I guess I am, I just have this overwhelming rush over me, I can't control it". Sesshomaru added.

Kagome smiled and pulled him close and whispered in his ear, " I know I may regret this in the morning, but I want to do this because we are both about to peak at the same time and I never got to do this with anyone else, not even Inuyasha..." as she ended she drew closer to him and enveloped his lips with her own, she smoothly licked Sesshomaru's bottom lip. Sesshomaru allowed her entrance and dove deeper into the kiss. Finally he was awarded the gift of tasting her sweetness and feeling her soft slick tongue move against his, she tasted of succulent watermelon and cherry lipgloss. It was intoxicating and addicting to kiss her. He had never kissed anyone like this before, he felt like electricity was running through his hands and body, he felt her draw him close and lightly knock against his hips. She had passion for him, she wanted him to kiss her. The weird thing about it was, not in sexual manner, he didn't want to take her to the bedroom and have sex with her, he just wanted to taste her and enjoy the mere touch of her lips against his, like silk on silk. It was almost more than he could take to gasp for air, he wanted to stay like that forever. Her lips moved towards him as he pulled away, a soft moan of dissapointment breathed against his mouth.

Embracing Sesshomaru, Kagome whispered in his ear, "Thank you for making this a night I will never forget...and quite possibly the most memorable kiss I've ever had." She smirked.

Sesshomaru smiled and hugged her tighter. He was amazed at how the people around them took no notice to what they were doing, as if they we're they only people in the kitchen, the only souls at this party. He started wondering where this would go tomorrow, he wondered if she would feel the same way, or if he would?

He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes,"Kagome, I know this may sound crazy but...I want this to go beyond tonight, I know it may be hard at first but I want to try and attempt...I've had more fun with you tonight than anyone else in my entire life, and I have never kissed anyone like that before, I certainly hope that this isn't the drug that is talking, I don't think it is...but...I mean I have never been so open towards someone like this either, I guess we can talk about it later, I don't really know...," Sesshomaru began to stumble on his words, he had so much to say to her, so much he wanted to express. He was also growing annoyed with himself, he was never one to stutter. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome stopped it with her fingertips upon his lips.

"Shhh...Sess? I know...I feel the same way, and it's not the drug talking, maybe it's elevated things but you will remember this night, we still have control over ourselves, only some things are hindered, I do like you and I would love to talk about this more, but not right now...I know it will be hard with Inuyasha and all, but I really feel something with you, something I've never felt before, your a mystery to me and I want to take this slow". The words poured forth from her lips like waves cascading across the soft sandy beach. Her voice was soothing and understanding, full of honesty and passion. He smiled understandingly and tugged on her hand, persuading her to jump from the counter top.

At first Sesshomaru was dissapointed in himself and his inablility to control his emotions and expressions. He was no longer the cold and concealed Sesshomaru, he felt he may never be that person again, this worried him slightly, but only for a moment as he felt the rush of excitement wash over him, yes, he was going to like this change, it was exactly what he needed. Kagome was exactly what he needed.

"Sess? You okay, you look like your deep in thought?" Kagome asked with a small laugh.

"Hmm? Oh yes, well, no not really, what would you like to do now Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, he figured it would be best to think on these things later and enjoy the rest of the night without a second thought. He smiled at Kagome and took her hand.

"Wanna go outside and sit and watch the sky?" She asked.

"Lead the way." Sesshomaru responded.

**Well there's the 2nd chapter, I really enjoyed writing this story, I think this one may go for awhile. I really like Sesshomaru and I thought it would be nice to drag him out of his shell and create a Sesshomaru we would all like to see. Please review, thank you again! You guys ROCK!**


	3. Unplanned Situations

**I do not not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I am not liable for anything...blah blah, do not sue me, thank you. Now on with the tale...(sorry for the pun)**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru took Kagomes hand and they made there way there the endless crowd of people in the hallways and living room. As they we're entering the patio Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice, it was one of his friends he came here with.

"Hey Sesshomaru, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!" His friend proclaimed.

Sesshomaru frowned," Sure you have, you guys left me on that hill hours ago, luckily someone has been keeping my attention." He said and looked at Kagome. She blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, so I can tell, nice show by the way Kagome." The friend said. Kagome looked confused.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked.

"My apologies Kagome, this is my friend Senshu, he is the culprit for my un-doing tonight." Sesshomaru courteiously offered.

"Nice to meet you Senshu". Kagome said.

" I've seen you at school before, although that was awhile ago, I thought you were dating Inuyasha, you know Sesshomaru's brother?" He asked.

"I was...", Kagome began to say but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"She was but she isn't now, and since she was here she saw me and decided to come over and say hello, she noticed what you guys gave me and since she's more experienced in these affairs than I am she's been helping me through it." He assisted.

Sesshomaru's friend nodded, "Well that's interesting, I just wanted to let you know that well...if you don't mind I'm gonna leave with a lady friend of mine, so you don't have to take me home okay?"

"That's fine, I couldn't drive right now if I wanted to". Sesshomaru said.

His friend shook his hand and said to Kagome," Well it was nice seeing you Kagome and great show! You two have fun". And with that he was off, with his arm around some girls waist grinning in appetite over what was probably to come.

"Guess he's going to have some fun", Kagome added.

"I guess, he always does that, he's not to gentlemanly when it comes to women." Sessshomaru offered.

"Well...I can say one thing, it certainly doesn't rub off on you." Kagome said smiling.

"Come on let's go back to that hill. "Sesshomaru said taking her hand again and leading the way to the hill. They reached the top of the hill. They sat in the soft grass and Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru affectionately.

"Kagome? How long have Inuyasha and you been broken up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For a few months, I guess you wouldn't know considering you don't live at home anymore. I caught him with Kikyou a couple times, and well, it was obvious who he really wanted, so I left him to her, I broke up with him. He was angry, but only because he couldn't have his cake and eat it too." Kagome answered solemnly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Sesshomaru offered. He heard the pain in her voice.

"Oh no, Sess, it's not that, you couldn't upset me with asking that. It's more just the fact that he chose her and not me, I was always so kind to him, I guess I just wasn't edgy or wild enough for him, he wanted someone who would do this (ecstacy) with him all the time. And I'm not interested in partying all the time. I just like to chill and relax." Kagome paused than laughed nervously, "Heh, I'm..probably boring you with my sob story".

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a fool to let someone as precious as you to slip through his fingers, I would never let you go if I was with you." Sesshomaru said, he hadn't realized how it came out until he watched Kagome's eyes gloss over and tear up.

"Wow, thank you Sess, I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said with puffy eyes. Sesshomaru pulled her face towards his and kissed her cheek innocently, "Your welcome, I was only speaking the truth." He added.

A long comfortable silence once again hung over them as they watched the stars twinkle in the sky and the moon was hanging slightly over them. Kagome shivered and Sesshomaru took the sweater he had been holding almost the entire nite and draped it over her shoulders and slipped his arm around her rubbing her arm to warm her up. It was a kind intimate gesture that made her shiver all the more, but warm desired shiver.

"Who did you come with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmmm?" Kagome looked up, than her eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot, Sesshomaru what time is it! She asked hurriedly.

"2 am, why?" He asked. " Oh no! I came here with Sango and Miroku, but they we're leaving at 1 am to go to another get-together. Oh I hope there still here!" She explained worried. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began to dial Sango's number.

"Hello? Sango? Yeah, I'm still here...no...with Sesshomaru, no that wasn't Inu...no...yeah...where are you...how am I supposed to get home! She talked into the phone frantically and full of panic.

Sesshomaru gently took the phone from her, "Hello Sango? This is Sesshomaru, yes...I will take care of transportation for Kagome, don't worry okay?" He spoke with Sango and she agreed to it, "Yes, I will tell her..okay...good evening to you." He hung up the phone.

Kagome looked up at him in shock and began to speak,"Sesshomaru you didn't have to do that yah know?" she said irritated.

"Kagome please I will get us a Taxi and get us to our respective homes ok?" he said reassuring her.

"Okay I guess, well what did she say?" Kagome asked. "She told me to take care of you or else, and that she was sorry for leaving you, she just thought that you were with.."

"Inuyasha, yeah I know, I think she's crazy and she was definitly under the influence to be thinking that." She said.

They both laughed and rose from there former sitting positions. And walked back down the hill.

Hours had went by since Kagome and Sesshomaru had peaked and they both were getting tired and Sesshomaru wasn't feeling as high as he was before, but he was still happy having Kagome by his side. Kagome looked very tired too. "Sess? I think it's time for us to go, I guess I better figure out how to get home." She said saddened.

Sesshomaru took her hand gently and smiled reassuringly. They made there way to the front of the house. Sesshomaru asked his other friend, (whom had not taken any drugs, too busy flirting with the women to bother, and only drinking occasionally, he had sobered up by the time Sesshomaru had found him), to take his car since he had passed out earlier and was safe to drive them all home.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had fallen asleep leaning against eachother in the car. His friend woke Sesshomaru and told him he would walk to his apartment considering it was not too far from Sesshomaru's. That was when Sesshomaru realized that he was home at his apartment. He freaked for a moment, Kagome stirred and woke up. "Kagome?" I am so sorry but we fell asleep and so my friend drove us to my apartment, if you can only stay for awhile, I will sober up to drive and take you home, this is not purposely, I would never pull a stunt like this..." Sesshomaru was nervous and afraid she might think it planned.

"Sess, I trust you, I know this is not something you planned. Let's just go inside it's chilly this morning." She said as she shivered slightly.

"Thank you Kagome, let's get inside." Sesshomaru offered.

They got out of the car and walked up the stairs towards his home.

Sesshomaru fumbled for his keys to his apartment and opened the door. Revealing large windows with beautiful drapes hanging on them, the flat was very modern in decor with a twist of asian influence. Mostly black and browns, very earthy tones seperated the wall colors from one another. He flicked on a few lights and clicked the remote control to find some music to listen to.

"Please if there is anything you would like to listen to, play it, my entire collection is against that wall". He offered politely.

He seemed more relaxed and at ease in his home. Moving around uncaustiously. Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice as it was tearing her for her thoughts, she was amazed at how clean and put together his home was, this was no normal bachelors house, this was the home of Sesshomaru. She loved it, it smelled of frankensensce and mirr, it was inviting and forgiving of any uncleanliness. She looked around in wonderment and made her way towards the CD collection on the wall. She found some Thievery Corporation which she felt was perfect for the moment, something chill and less ecssesive as trance and house, she was surprised to find such eclectic music in his collection but she found most if it to be very relaxing and very chill in vibe. She placed the CD in the player and pressed play. The music poured from the speakers that we're nestled in secret places all over the living room, low and melodic.

"Good choice Kagome", he said as he reached in the cupboards for some glasses.

"Kagome", she thought, all this time and she hadn't realized how indearing he had used her name. She loved it, it felt like music to her ears, she wanted to hear him say her name again and again.

Suddenly he was next to her and had a glass in front of her with some white pills in hand. "My friends told me you should drink a glass of water and some aspirin before you sleep". He offered her the items and she took them considerately.

"Here, I will show you to my room, you can sleep there until I sober up and I will sleep on the couch, than I'll take you to your apartment", Sesshomaru opened his bedroom door, flicked the switch, there in the middle resided a very large king size bed, grey sheets and white crisp clean pillows, the bed had already been slept in as it was not made from the night before. Two dark cherry oak night stands enclosed the bed, each one containing chinese paper lanterns. Sesshomaru moved around her to the side of the bed and was begining to take the sheets and pillow cases off the bed to replace them with new ones.

"Uhhh..Sesshomaru? You can leave those on if you like?" Kagome said slightly blushing from her confession.

"Are you sure, don't you want clean ones, that don't smell like me?" he asked. Confused and interested.

"Actually I like your smell...I would love you to keep them on", Kagome blushed a more brighter pink.

Sesshomaru shrugged and left them on, he ascended to the bed and began to take a pillow from the bed but Kagome stopped him.

"I wouldn't mind if you too...stayed with the sheets...and pilllow cases, just in case the smell...goes away." Kagome said it innocently but Sesshomaru knew and he quickly drew her into his embrace and kissed her softly.

"I'd like to sleep with you tonight, I want to be in your embrace." She poured out, revealing the hidden truth behind her naive hints.

"As do I Kagome...just sleep." He added.

She slipped her sweater off her shoulders and took her shoes off.

"Kagome would you like to take a shower first?" Sesshomaru asked. "I have a robe you can wear and I will wash your clothes and dry them". He added to make her feel comfortable in doing this.

"Yeah that sounds really great." She jumped at the thought of getting out of her sweaty clothes and into the hot shower.

He gave her the robe and she walked into the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed behind her and gently nudged her aside to turn on the hot water and get her a towel and he gave her a bar of soap from the cabinet. She was amazed at how clean the bathroom was and how nice and neat everything was.

The room began to steam and Sesshomaru began to close the door but not before saying something," Now, don't take all the hot water okay?" He smiled chuckling slightly, and closed the door.

Kagome smiled and shed her clothes off and jumped into the shower. It felt good to feel the hot water beat into her skin, she felt refreshed and clean. She washed her face with jasmine soap he had handed her earlier and washed her long black hair. The stench of sweat and dust was removed and she turned the shower off and dried off, she wrapped her hair in the towel and placed the robe on, it was white, made of a fine terry cloth material. It was much larger than her but she loved the way it felt. She was sure it was Sesshomaru's personal robe and she clung to it a little tighter. She was thinking about Sesshomaru and wondered if being here in his home was a good idea, but than she shrugged off the impending weight, it was her life and right to choose and she was going to enjoy it. She exited the bathroom and Sesshomaru took her clothes from her and placed them in the washer. "Sess, could you hang out my top to dry so it doesn't shrink on me please?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure", he smiled. "Now my turn, I'll be back ok, make yourself at home" He said walking off into the bathroom bringing an extra set of clothes inside with him.

Kagome grabbed the glass from the living room and drank more water. She peered into the kitchen, it was so neatly kept up, she couldn't believe a guy actually lived here. Although Inuyasha was the same, they both had very sensitive noses and could not stand dirty smells and such. Kagome began to wonder what it would be like to live here with him. She thought about cooking with him and watching TV together. Sango and her had thought about getting a together place soon but Miroku and Sango we're getting so close as of late she was sure they would soon move in together. She frowned at this thought and sat upon the comfy black couch in the living room. She listened as the shower stopped and Sesshomaru opened the bathroom door. His long silver hair was rung out but water beads glistened and fell down certain strands as he walked making it look like diamonds we're falling from his hair. He was so beautiful but very masculine. Kagome never found him so attractive before, everyone thought Sesshomaru was hot but not like this. She stared at the fine cotton shirt that hugged his body and revealed his muscular chest and black slacks he wore as he turned to face her Kagome thought," Well he sure is arousing". She quickly swept the thought under in mind's rug.

"I bet you feel alot better don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes, much better, I don't think I have had a more enjoyable shower, it makes it very sensitive, I could have stayed in the shower for hours." Sesshomaru explained half laughing.

"I know, it's great huh?" Kagome agreed.

"You ready for bed?" He asked softly. She knodded and they made there way to the bedroom. She laughed and gave a faint sigh. Sesshomaru slid into bed easily cradeling her as he gently fell next to her.

Sesshomaru wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight to his body, she looked at him with sleepy eyes and yawned, almost immediately after that she fell asleep. He looked down at the sleeping angel and watched as her breathing slowed. He couldn't understand how his foolish brother could let someone like Kagome go, she was so pure, sweet, desireable, and honest. He wanted to make this work, he knew it would be hard and he knew that Inuyasha would not like it at all, but he didn't care, he would deal with it when it came to that, but for right now...nothing else mattered.

The sun was rising slowly but his dark drapes kept from revealing too much. He knew it was early in the morning. Sesshomaru yawned and snuggled deeper into his feather down pillows and fell asleep with the sweet scent of sakura blossoms and strawberries in his nostrils, the scent of Kagome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Theivery Corporation.**

**Well what do you think so far? I really like Sesshomaru, the little hottie, I think it would be nice to see him capable of love in more expressive terms. More to come...**


	4. Dinner and a Sleepover

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Please do not sue me thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru awoke to a cool breeze brushing gently against his face. He opened his eyes. He could tell by the light casting shadows on the wall that it was late in the afternoon. He felt the stir of two soft supple bare legs entangled within his own. He stiffened slightly then relaxed as he played back lastnight's events in his head. He mentally smiled when he thought of the moments when he kissed Kagome. "Kagome!" He thought. Here he was, laying next to this vision, this beautiful creature that had shown him a new and fantastic experience! He never once thought of her as Inuyasha's ex. Only Kagome, for that was really who she was. He pulled her closer to him and breathed in her fresh scent. She suddenly stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. Kagome yawned and stretched like a cat within Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Good morning Kagome." Sesshomaru announced.

"Mmmm Good morning Sess." Kagome replied half yawning and smiling at the same time. It was a cute sight to behold.

"In all honesty it is closer to the evening then the morning." Sesshomaru informed her.

"Really?" "Wow, I've never slept that long before." She yawned again.

Sesshomaru puffed his pillow and placed his hands beneath it and looked at her, she mimicked the movement. They now smiled facing eachother.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be today Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with sleepy eyes.

"No, I never plan anything two days after I roll." "I call it my 'recovery' time." She explained.

"Well that's smart." Sesshomaru replied.

"So when would you like to take me home?" Kagome asked quite suddenly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and asked, " Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"Not really, I would love to stay here all night long", she responded, smiling lazily.

"Please by all means do." "The pleasure would be all mine". " Perhaps you might be as hungry as I?" Sesshomaru offered. " Maybe we could go out to eat?"

"I would love to, but promise we will come back here and lay in this bed some more?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Okay, I promise." "You like my home?" Sesshomaru asked obviously pleased with her behavior.

"Yes, I love it, you have a very comfortable place, and I just love this bed" Kagome said moving around the bed. She enveloped her body in the covers and squeezed the pillow caressing her head, all the while smiling with closed eyes pinched with satisfaction.

"You look so adorable wrapped up in my sheets Kagome."

"I need a bed like this Sess" Kagome cooed.

"Well until you get one, you can sleep in mine whenever you like". He said flirtaciously.

Kagome laughed, "Be careful, I may just do that!"

Kagome laughed slightly embaressed. Her cheeks flushed red. Sesshomaru sat up beside her and and brushed the stray strands of ebony hair away from her face.

"You are so beautiful Kagome." Sesshomaru confessed. His low calm, voice echoed softly through the dimly lit room like birds wings flapping in motion through some deep forest.

Kagome smiled. It was really all she could do. Saying anything that breathed acceptance could not be tolerated in this soothing moment. Kagome was mesmerized by his voice and entranced by his eyes. She soon sat up to break the peaceful bond they birthed from their desires for one another. Kagome gulped silently as she moved the blankets back uncautiously to reveal her bare legs up to the innermost part of her thighs. She had forgotten she was wearing his robe and nothing underneath. She gasped quite suddenly, but before more embaressment could sieze her, Sesshomaru casually lifted the robe over her legs to cover her modestly. Kagome was awestruck by his actions. Never before had a man been so generous and sweet. If she had done something similar in front of Inuyasha he would have been all over her in seconds! But this wasn't Inuyasha. This was the respectable, kind, thoughtful, gentlemanly, irresistible Sesshomaru.

" I believe your clothes are ready, let me get them for you." Sesshomaru said breaking the silence.

He entered the hallway and opened the doors to the laundry room. Kagome could hear him moving things around and closing the dryer door. She watched as he re-entered the room with the clothes nicely folded in hand. He laid them on the bed beside her.

"Thank's Sess. Umm..."

"Yes?" Sesshomaru guided her on.

"Would it be too much to ask you to take me by my place so I can freshen up a bit more and maybe put on some diffrent clothes?" Kagome finished her question with reluctance.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You act as if you are my prisoner, of course you can, I would love to see your place." "But your not going to leave me once we reach your home are you?" Sesshomaru asked playfully.

"Now why would I pass up dinner with a handsome gentleman such as yourself?" Kagome playfully retorted.

Sesshomaru shrugged and smiled.

After Kagome dressed they headed down the stairs together to the parking garage where his BMW was parked. Sesshomaru made his way to the passenger door and held it open for Kagome and waited until she was properly seated in the vehicle before gently closing the door. Kagome remarked on what excellent manners he had achieved. She was dissapointed with that fact that Inuyasha could have come from the same family and not learned such desirable qualities for himself. Sesshomaru slipped into the drivers seat and buckled himself in. Kagome followed suit and he started the car. His car was very new and it was the scent of 'new car smell' and that edible cologne he wore. She wasn't sure what it was but it was intoxicating. As they exited the parking garage the city expanded beyond the horizon with the sky kissed by the last rays of the sun, leaving purple and red streaks across the sky. Kagome noted that she could just make out the first stars in the night sky. It was a breathtaking view. Sesshomaru opened the moon roof so Kagome could get a better view of the nights show that was about to begin. She smiled, her mouth parted in awe over the incredible view. Sesshomaru watched also, but not the sky. He watched her.

Kagome gave him directions to her place. It only took them about 20 minutes to reach her apartment. She directed him to park near a deep blue Honda Accord.

"That's my car and this is my additonal parking space." "You can park here." She said. She reached into her purse and pulled out her keys and her cell phone.

"Wait here please." Sesshomaru suddenly said.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked around the car to open her door for her. She slipped out neatly. She stayed in front of him so that when he shut the door his arm automatically came around her and held her in his embrace. He lifted his eyebrows in slight mischevious confusion and made that irriesistible smirk she was begining to love. He opened his arms to release her and allow her to lead the way to her apartment. On the way to her door she turned her cell phone on.

"Oh my gosh, I have 15 missed calls!" Kagome said suddenly in surprise.

"Someone must be worried about you." Sesshomaru offered.

" They are all from Sango, I am sure she has been worried sick about me, since I was supposed to call her today." Kagome added.

Kagome opened the door to her place and flicked on the lights. Sesshomaru scanned the apartment. He liked the style of her home. She had a few famous art pictures on the wall that caught his attention. The walls were painted a mocha color with white borders, there was a small tan suede sofa against the wall, a flat screen television hanging against the opposite wall. Two candle sconces hung on each side of the television. A small coffee table had a coffee mug on it with a book of Kaun Yin poems laying next to it. Her kitchen was simple and tidy except for a few dishes drying on the rack. She dropped her keys in a wicker basket that lay upon an ornate japanese cabinet that stood next to the hallway entrance. Rugs adorned the wood paneled floors. All asian in style. She had a desk in the dining room with a laptop open on top of it. Old world style globes and pictures of old world maps were placed neatly all around the office area. He liked her place. It reminded him of his own.

"Please make yourself at home." " I will be right back, I am going to go put something else on and freshen up, okay." Kagome said, shocking Sesshomaru out of his daze.

"Sure." he confirmed.

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome speaking in the other room. He knew she was talking to Sango. Kagome was reassuring Sango she was alright. Sesshomaru decided to occupy himself for the time being, he looked around at the paintings on the wall. One of them was of a strange picture of what looked like a person walking, but the picture was distorted somehow. He liked the painting and walked closer to see who it was by; "Nude descending a staircase/ Marcel Duchamp." He liked this painting. Finally after a few moments of looking it over he sat down on the comfy sofa and waited patiently. He pondered what this night may hold for him, what his future may hold, and if Kagome would be any part of it. He wanted her to be part of it. He had never been so excited to take someone out before. He had been on dates before, but not like this. He felt a close connection with Kagome. A comfortable connection, almost like they had already been dating for awhile, but with the excitement and lust still intact.

Kagome revealed herself not too long after he had sat down. He was still staring up at the painting when she walked into the living room. She wore kahki cargo pants and tight little powder blue button down top that revealed a small hint of skin at the bottom.

"Do you like that picture?" Kagome asked.

"Yes...strange as it may be, I find it intriguing." Sesshomaru said suddenly gazing up at the picture.

"It's one of my favorites. It makes me think of someone's movements frozen in diffrent sets of time with every set of footsteps made. I find myself staring at that picture alot." She explained gazing at it too. "Well shall we go?" She implied.

"Where's your bag of stuff?" Sesshomaru asked smiling.

Kagome stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean bag of stuff?"

"I thought we were going back to my house after this?" He said amused at her baffled look.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I didn't think we would be going back, but if you insist, let me bring a few things along." Kagome walked into her room and started to rummage through drawers. She heard low footsteps coming from the hallway towards her room.

"Kagome?" A small voice echoed through her room. Sesshomaru was leaning against the doorway. "Bring something comfortable to sleep in." He mused.

Kagome lifted her eyebrow at him and smirked. She pulled out pink pajamas with Hello Kitty all over them. " Will these do?" Kagome asked.

"Those will do fine." " Tonight I'm having a co-ed sleepover." He said cutely. His smile curved at one edge of his mouth and Kagome couldn't resist giving him a little peck where the crease started as she flicked the light off and brushed by him out of her bedroom. Sesshomaru's eye's widened and his smile straightened out to reveal his pleasure with her response. He breathed in her scent of cherry blossoms and freesia shampoo.

Kagome was also excited. She wanted to stay with Sesshomaru, she wondered if he had been reading her mind the entire time. She wasn't really up for going out and being around people. She felt drained still from the night before. What Sesshomaru offered was exactly what she needed. She wasn't entirely sure it was a smart idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Well, shall we go Sess." Kagome asked.

"Yes, let's get something to eat." He answered.

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned the lights out in the house. Kagome locked the door and Sesshomaru held tightly unto the duffle bag she brought with her. He opened the trunk of his car and placed the contents inside. They drove off into the night to the nearest chinese take-out and movie rental place. They were both tired from the night before so they decided to get take-out and eat inside Sesshomaru's apartment.

Kagome thought to herself how daring this all was. She couldn't believe she was doing this. They were both adults, enjoying eachothers company, he wasn't only a desirable lover to Kagome, he was her friend. But at the same time it felt so right, as if Sesshomaru and she were already dating, yet the lust and mystery had yet to be revealed. She shivered with anticipation for the nights beginings. Sesshomaru looked at her beside him and smiled.

"We are going to have fun tonight, just you and me." Sesshomaru said reassuringly. It was obvious he felt the same way she did.

**It took me a long time to finish this chapter, I think I spent the entire weekend going over it. It's hard to go from party scene to chill scene. I hope this does well!**


	5. Chinese Takeout, Lustful Makeout

**I do not own Inuyasha or Hello Kitty, so do not sue me!**

**Chapter 5**

They made their way back to Sesshomaru's apartment. Kagome mentally remarked that the location of his apartment was in a very pleasant, very upscale neighborhood. The BMW hummed as they drove into the sub-terranian parking garage. Kagome collected the food and movie rental bag while Sesshomaru retrieved her bag from the trunk. They both walked up the stairs to the entrance. Sesshomaru opened the door and escorted Kagome in by placing his hand on the small of her back. She heard the flick of the light switch next to her and smelled the familiar scents of his home from earlier. She made her way to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter.

Sesshomaru moved into the kitchen. He watched as Kagome pulled the contents from the bag and opened each tiny box.

"Mmm this smells so good Sess!" Kagome hungerly said.

"Yes, it's my favorite place for Chinese food." He said excitedly.

Kagome rummaged throught the bag,"Whoa, it's awful expensive for Chinese take-out!" Kagome proclaimed as she held the receipt in hand.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the receipt and shoved it into his pocket. "Kagome, who said you could look at that?" He snapped.

"Well..I'm sorry, it was in the bag..and...well..whats wrong with that?" Kagome retorted.

"It's rude." He scolded.

Kagome and remained quiet until Sesshomaru swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips near her ears and whispered.

"Kagome, it's alright. I just don't want you to worry about such things, let me take care of expenditures such as these." His breath was hot against her ear and made a tingeling sensation run down her spine. She sighed and loosened in his embrace.

Sesshomaru felt her shiver and twirled her around to face him. They both looked into eachothers eyes and quickly fell together and into a beautiful kiss. Sesshomaru dove further and slipped his tongue into her mouth, he gently wrestled with her for supremacy. Kagome's hands began to wander across his chest. Sesshomaru moaned into her mouth, releasing all his built-up frustration he felt all day. He knew though that if Kagome let her hands wander any lower he may not be able to contain himself. He pulled away shortly, Kagome struggled with her lips to hold unto the moment, he watched as her lips parted and looked slightly unsatisfied, still puckered in desperation for more. He knew he had to stop or else they both may end up doing things they may regret later. He slowly pulled his hands away from her waist and sighed. He smiled in that common lazy smile he had been using ever since they first kissed. She loved it. He wondered how a simple kiss could bring forth such desire. He realized Kagome was a dangerous thing for him. Too tempting.

"Sesshomaru, you sure are hard to resist." She said smirking flirtaciously yet blushing all the same.

"Let's eat before our food gets cold." He said trying to purge the desires he was quickly falling into.

Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. They both set all the small white boxes unto the dining table. Sesshomaru grabbed the stereo remote and clicked on the music cd that was playing the music from lastnight.

"Is this alright?" He asked as he plucked a fried won ton from a box.

"Uh huh." Kagome answered grabbing the chopsticks from the table. She dug into the steamed rice in the center box.

For a while they ate talking about the food and the music, they ate from eachothers respective boxes, they laughed and flirted all the while glancing at one another with quick smirks and raised eyebrows. No tension, just sheer pleasure in the delight of one another's company.

"Sesshomaru, what do you do for a living?" Kagome asked placing her sticks in an empty box. She couldn't resist asking and she really was interested in what Inuyasha's brother may be up to. She seldom kept in touch with the goings-on of other people's affairs.

"I am currently CFO of Taisho Enterprises. Do you remember my fathers business?" He asked. She nodded.

"Wow, what's it like to have so much repsonsibility?" She asked honestly interested in what he had to say.

Sesshomaru was awstruck, it wasn't too often a woman was interested in his job, mostly all they cared about was how much money he made and what type of car he drove. He cursed himself inwardly for dating so many shallow women. Kagome was diffrent, she was exciting, mysterious, fun, and intelligent. Intelligence, something he prized above all else. Kagome had an abundance of it. He suddenly became more attracted to her in that moment, not that he thought that it could be even possible but here he was, feeling it.

"Sometimes it's a little overwhelming but I do to the best of my ability." Sesshomaru offered.

"Do you enjoy it?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked perplexed. "Do I enjoy it?" "Now I have never been asked that question before, yes, I suppose I do, there are times when I do not, but I think that is to be expected in any position you hold." He answered. Stabbing his chopsticks into the chow mein box.

"So what have you been up to Kagome?" "I heard from Inuyasha that you left for a while to go to the states?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I did. I went to school there for a little while. I actually completely changed everything when I went there. I changed schools and got my MCSE. I became intensly immersed in computers, it's something I have a knack for I guess. I was attending a school for Art but I wasn't enjoying it. When I took a few computer classes I decided that that was what I really enjoyed doing so I took the opportunity to do it. My mother wasn't too happy at first but I realized that she wasn't the one living my life, I was, and so I did the selfish thing. I did my own thing." Kagome explained.

"I see nothing wrong with what you decided. So what do you do now?" He asked interested.

"I am currently a Web Designer. I love designing sites, that's where my creative juices flow. I currently hold the position of Web maitenance for a clothing company in Osaka. It's cool cuz I can work from home for the most part. Only once in awhile do I have to go to Osaka and make an appearance." She continued. "I know it's nothing exciting or important, but it does pay the bills and some more." She added slightly feeling abit inadaquate next to Sesshomaru and the position he held.

Sesshomaru smiled and laid his hands upon hers. "Kagome, I am really jealous, I would have loved to have chosen a career for myself, but my father intrusted the company to me, of course he could have left it to Inuyasha." He said reassuringly. Chuckling a little in the process.

Kagome laughed lightly too at the thought of Inuyasha being the sole inherit to Taisho Enterprises. He was currently in school still, barely holding on, he was more into going to clubs and partying. He was your typical playboy. Kagome couldn't believe how diffrent Inuyasha and Sesshomaru really were. The only things they had in common were there silver hair and good looks. Even though they had the same color eyes, each held its own fascination and soul within. She was really starting to fall for Sesshomaru, she knew it.

Sesshomaru rose to pick up the discarded items from the table. He dropped something from his pocket in the process. He picked it up off the floor and placed it on the table.

"That's the third time I have dropped that phone, I am surprised it still works." He said looking away from it as he grabbed the items to throw them away.

Kagome grabbed his phone. "Hey I have this same phone!" She laughed in surprise.

"Really! Well then that means I can have that same ring tone that you have. I heard your phone song when Sango called you, it reminded me of a song we were listening to at that party, could you put that song on my phone, I really liked that song!" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, I would love to, it actually is the song I danced to with the sticks. The DJ played that song because he knows it's my favorite song to dance to." She said pressing numbers into his phone and uploading the tune into his phone. She played with it a few more seconds.

"There all done." She said and played the song on his phone so he could hear it.

"Thank you Kagome, now I can remember that night everytime that song plays." He said smiling.

Kagome blushed and smiled. She rose and began to help clean up the mess. Sesshomaru made his was over to her chair and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, please let me take care of this." He said taking the trash back into the kitchen and throwing it away. Kagome sighed and inhaled deeply the scent he left behind as he walked away. She watched as he carefully placed the glasses and other dishes in to the dishwasher and turned out the light in the kitchen.

Kagome rose from her chair and pushed it in, she began walking to towards her duffle bag.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked more seductively than he had meant to.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change...into something more comfortable." She said smirking and swaying her hips slightly as she walked off towards the bathroom. She heard Sesshomaru gulp loudly.

"Okay." Sesshomaru said in a breathy voice.

He decided that he may as well do the same and walked towards the bedroom closet. He pulled out a pair of black running sweats that had a stripe down the sides. Fresh white and grey socks and a nice soft gun metal grey long sleeve shirt that hugged his chest. He hoped Kagome would still find him appealing considering he never wore these type of clothes in front of women. He had his own personal gym downstairs, he had ever been to a public gym and began to feel slightly self-conscious about the whole attire. But before he could change his mind or his clothes he heard the bathroom door open.

The door opened to reveal an sweet innocent looking Kagome. She was wearing a pink tank top with thin straps, the top had a large imprint of Hello Kitty's face on it. It showed a small bit of skin revealing her cute tight stomach. She obviously worked out, her stomach muscles gleamed in the lamp light, she was tone and slightly more built than the other girls he had been with. It was extremely sexy to him. He continued his glare upon her. She wore pajama bottoms that were pink, most likely a soft cotton, they hugged her hips and flowed carelessly at the bottom. She wore cute fuzzy pink slippers, each one bore the head of Hello Kitty on them. Sesshomaru swore aloud. He suddenly laughed, which caused Kagome to pout slightly.

"Ahem, excuse me sir, but are you laughing at me?" She asked mischieviously smiling.

"No, no, not like that, you look simply adorable in that attire, and you certainly look comfortable, I take it you really like Hello Kitty?" He asked while trying not to laugh.

"I love Hello Kitty, she's my fav little character!" She said joyfully.

"You look really good Sess, I've never seen you dressed down before. It suits you, yah know." Kagome added.

This made all of Sesshomarus feelings from earlier lay to rest. He grinned and made his way over to her. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose. He moved his hand towards her face to brush some of her hair away from her eyes. Kagome raised her eyebrow in flirtacious confusion at him, as if asking him what he was doing. He smirked and smiled devilshly at her, she melted as a shiver ran down her spine. One simple look and Kagome was in his rapture. She cursed herself inwardly for being so weak-willed. Sesshomaru felt the shiver and knew exactly how she felt, it gave him the confidence he needed for his next surprise. He quickly pulled her closer to his chest. Kagome blushed furiously placing her hands on his pecks as if to stop him. She kept her face and eyes held to his chest, she feared looking into his eyes, she knew one more look and she would be his. She knew sooner or later she would give in to every passion that she felt.

Sesshomaru pulled her chin up gently with his finger tips, gazing into her blue eyes. "Stay with me tonight." Was all he said. But he said it with deep seriousness in his eyes. He meant it, he wanted her with him.

"I told you I would Sess." She said kissing his sweet lips. She couldn't help herself. They looked like they needed to be kissed. As soon she kissed and began to stop him he pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His breathing became heavy. Kagome moaned into his mouth, he softly cupped her face in his hands and held unto her lips, never wanting to let go. Kagome became weak under his spell, she began to loosen her grip on him, her knees were shaking and she was slowly falling. Sesshomaru stopped kissing her and pulled her up.

"Kagome, are you alright!" He asked concerned.

"Ye...yes, I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed." She said blushing. She felt slightly embaressed with herself. She had never reacted to someone kissing her like that. Not even Inuyasha could do that to her.

Sesshomaru grinned and picked her up quite suddenly bridal style. Kagome laughed and look into his eyes with surprise. He made his way to the bedroom and laid her gracefully on the soft sheets of his bed. He than sat next to her, looking down at her smiling lazily with glassy eyes.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay here with me." He said offering up his true feelings. Sesshomaru proceeded to tell Kagome how wonderful the events of the night before had been and thankful he was for her being there with him.

"Kagome, I know this may be a little late but, would you care to go out on a real date with me, sometime?"

Kagome laughed," Sure Sess, I would love to. Actually won't it be great, we won't have to deal with first date jitters or uncomfortable silences." She answered still laughing.

"You know Sess, I had a really great time with you lastnight. I don't roll too much, but that was definitly one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had on that drug." She explained. "I had fun lastnight, and I continue to have fun with you Sesshomaru." She added.

Sesshomaru shivered at the sound of his full name. She only seemed to use it when she was serious about something. He loved it. He smiled and lovingly laid his head on her stomach. Kagome causually played with locks of his silver hair.

"As am I Kagome, it really changed some things for me. My whole outlook in life has been changed from one damn pill." He said twirling a strand of her black hair inbetween his fingers. " I guess I really want to thank you, that's all." He added.

"Well your welcome Sess, I assure you the pleasure was all mine." She added softly and sweetly, smiling all the while.

Kagome thought that since they were talking and opening up they might as well talk about "them". She pulled them both up slightly against the headboard of the bed, slightly sitting up Sesshomaru looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"Sess, since we are talking right now, I want to talk about what is currently happening between us."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Now, I know not all relationships begin in what could be considered 'normal' circumstances but ours is not very conventional. I mean there we were at this party rolling. Next day I am in your bed, sleeping with you." She continued on. " I know you're my ex-boyfriend's brother and maybe that's why I'm having such a hard time explaining this to you, but..bascially I don't want you to think...I don't want you to see my as some easy woman who simply meets up with men and goes home with them all in the same night. This is the first time I have ever done something like this before, I guess I felt comfortable with you, I mean I did kind of grow up around you, we have known eachother in a way for many years." Kagome was begining to stumble her words. She was going to plead her case further as if she was on trial for murder but Sesshomaru silenced her with soft fingers upon her lips.

"Kagome I know you are not some easy girl, and I respect you more than you know. I also realize that you dated my brother for a short period of time. I do not have you here expecting anything from you except your fine company. I mean, I only want what your willing to give to me Kagome." He explained to her, pulling her slowling into his embrace. Kagome moved to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him closer. He snuggled his face into her hair and pulled her in even tighter. Kagome wanted to stay like that forever. Sesshomaru slowly realeased her and pulled her chin up to gaze into his eyes.

"I do beleive this dating thing may work out better than we know. Let's just take it slow and enjoy eachother. It's pretty obvious how I feel about you and how you feel about me, let's just go with how we feel." He said exploring her eyes for acceptance.

"Well, I don't know if that's such a good idea Sess?" Kagome said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru looked confused.

"With ever delicious kiss you give me, it weakens my self-control."

Sesshomaru gasped in surprise and with heightened arousal suddenly grasped her shoulders and covered her mouth with his own. Kagomes body caught fire as she moved closer to him. He didn't let go, he became hungry for her. He wanted her desperately. For lack of oxygen Kagome pulled away and breathed in deeply, her eyes were glossy and full of lust.

"Sesshomaru!" She hissed.

"Kagome I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said in defense for his response. "You know I would never hurt you or make you do anything you didn't want to do." He pleaded on.

Kagome smiled lazily and kissed his swollen lips. "Sess, I find you so incredibly irresistible. I would be denying every desire within myself if I stopped you."

Sesshomaru could feel his arousal growing stronger in him. Kagome grabbed him in a stupor and locked lips with him passinoately and hungerly. She moved her hands over his chest and purred with satisfaction over his body. She liked touching him. Sesshomaru explored her breasts with his hands, cupping them and gently pinching her taught nipples. They both shook with excitement over one anothers soft caresses and kisses. Sesshomaru had never had a woman act so dominant before, it was all he could do to control the urge to jump her right than and there. Kagome smirked with utter confidence with the torture she was giving him. She was enjoying it. She was teasing him. He caught her off gaurd as he flipped her and pounced upon her. He kissed her hard and grinded into her lower regions, causing Kagome to moan loudly. He slowly eased his grip on her, his lips lingered as he pulled them away from her, he sucked at her bottom lip. Sesshomaru panted as he slowly moved away. He brushed a few wisps of Kagome's hair out of her face.

"Kagome, two can play at that game. I know that if we continue this, well I may not be able to control myself. And I want to do this right." He said still catching his breath.

Kagome smiled and nodded in undertsanding. She too felt it and knew that she wanted to wait. She didn't want to rush anything.

"Maybe, we should watch that movie?' He said attempting to change the subject.

**Wooo Hoo...I know, this one I has taken forever to write. I have been re-writing chapters. I personally love this story and don't wanna screw it up. So I hope everyone liked this Chapter. The next chapter Inuyasha will make a small appearance for you people who are dying to know what he thinks of all if this. Well I am sure you can all guess! Please review, thank you sooo much!**


	6. The morning after pill

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Please do not sue me. Arigato!**

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru wondered to himself about Kagome and the possiblility of a relationship with her. They were still half way into the movie. He couldn't remember the name of it, nor did he care. He was more interested in looking at Kagome as her eyes became heavier and heavier. She was slowly falling asleep in his arms. They had cuddled up to one another on his soft warm suede couch. He had gathered a warm blanket to wrap around them as they sat and watched the movie. Kagome was interested at first in the movie but soon she was falling deeper and deeper into Sesshomaru's chest. He continued to ponder how he could make all of this work. He really did want it to work out. He was really begining to feel something for Kagome. After the party and after having an intimate sleep and casual dinner with her, he felt so relaxed and dare he say, complete with her. He felt a shiver run down his spine. "Could I be falling in love with her...already?" he thought. He knew Inuyasha would be none to happy to see Kagome in his arms, enjoying his company instead. A small part of Sesshomaru smiled deviously at the thought of his brothers jealousy. He shortly imagined what delight he would get in making Inuyasha upset and envious of what he let go of. Although he also thought it may be his downfall. Inuyasha had too much pride to show his true feelings regarding almost any situation, and most likely he would play devils advocate to Sesshomaru and make him pay in short quips of how he had his 'leftovers'. Of course this was no ordinary woman this was Kagome.

With all this swirling in his mind he lost all train of reality. He was quickly pulled back into it when Kagome moaned slightly under his chin. She had slumped her head on to his chest and was now fast asleep. Sesshomaru lovingly moved her hair away from her face and caressed her lovely skin. He thought her to be one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. At that moment he knew it had been confirmed, he didn't care what his brother had to say. He would be with Kagome, no matter what the consequence. He knew it would not be easy but together they could make it work, he was sure of it. Or he would die trying. He was giving his heart to her and he knew that if anything happened it would be he that would suffer the most. Never had he shown so much to anyone, not even his own mother or father. No one would know him like Kagome did and would. He wanted to shower every affection upon her. Yes, he was falling, he was sure of it., and he was ready.

Sesshomaru decided it was time for bed, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and neck and hoisted her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom. He gracefully laid her down in the bed, gently pulling the comforter over her slender figure. She moved and twisted a bit. He made his way to the other side of the bed, he slipped in next to her still sitting up, looking at her face. He watched as her eyes fluttered open slightly, she smiled up at him with her blue eyes full of love and desire, and hope. He saw it all their, her soul revealed within a single glance. Sesshomaru suddenly scooped her up slowly towards him. She blushed.

"I didn't think you were gonna make it through the movie so I brought you to your favorite place." Sesshomaru said smirking slightly.

She smiled.

She laid on her side bringing one hand to rest under her head and the other played with a lock of his sliver hair. She looked like an innocent angel, laying casually on her side. Her blue eyes half shaded by black bangs and heavy lids. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes smiling, he watched as she slowly gave in to sleep. Her eyes finally closed and mouth lay slightly open. He moved the comforter towards himself and laid back in bed, he was surprised to feel Kagome suddenly nuzzle her way towards him uncounsciously. He became excited with her movements and pulled her into his embrace, her head rested against his chest as he propped himself up on the pillows to sleep with her. He held her close as he too, slowly gave in to slumber.

**Next Morning...**

Kagome was awoken to the sound of ringing. Her cell phone. She rolled out of Sesshomaru's embrace and slumped over the bed to grab her phone. Half awake she clicked the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Higurashi here?" She said slightly still drowsy.

"Kags!" A slightly familiar voice said on the phone.

"Uh, huh, what?" She responded half awake, rubbing her eyes as she held the phone.

"Why the HELL are you answering my BROTHERS phone!" The now all too familiar voice shouted.

Kagomes eyes quickly widened at her realization of whom she was speaking to, she knew now that it was not her cell phone she had answered but Sesshomaru's. She forgot in her sudden haste that he was still on the line, she panicked, she didn't know what to do.

"HELLO, KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered through the phone.

Kagome was frozen she couldn't even move. She was in such shock she almost dropped the phone when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sesshomaru gently taking the phone from her clenched hand, smiling reassuringly at her all the while.

He clasped the phone in his slender fingers and began to speak.

"This is Sesshomaru." He said cooly and calm as can be.

"Sesshomaru, what the HELL is Kagome doing answering your phone for? And from the sound of it she must have been awoken from the ringing!" Inuyasha yelled, he was obivously irritated with the situation.

Kagome bit her lip, she felt nervous as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. She could hear Inuyasha yelling through the phone at Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru kept his cool and remained placid and devoid of any real emotion as he spoke to his brother.

"Inuyasha that doesn't seem to be any real concern of yours. Might I suggest you ask me a more relative question, perhaps why you are calling me so early in the morning?" He asked with a sensible smile.

Kagomes eyes widened, Sess really knew how to piss his brother off. She couldn't believe what was happening. She knew Inuyasha well enough to know that what Sesshomaru said was not going to satisfy him. But Inuyasha also know that trying to pry any more information out of his brother was a mute point in itself. Kagome could hear the defeat in Inuyasha's voice as he decided to explain the reason for his call.

"Kagura's new club, Winds of Change is opening next Saturday, she wanted to make sure you and I were going to be there." He growled.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Keh, FINE, I hope you don't intend on brining HER with you!" He snarled.

"Well Inuyasha, now that you mention it, I may just ask her." He answered slightly losing his cool and becoming somewhat agitated.

"Oh and just alittle FYI, 11am is not early, it's nearly NOON!" he yelled into the phone.

Sesshomaru was silent after Inuyasha's last remark. This gave Inuyasha the time he needed to become more upset. Kagome knew what was coming next and she wasn't going to like it.

"Of course...I'm sure you've been up all night long haven't you? She's a great fuck, isn't she Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said darelingly.

Kagome watched as the color drained from Sesshomaru's face, his brows rose in a contorted manner.

"That little brother was uncalled for, but I would expect nothing better from the likes of you, I will consider this your last comment. Till Saturday, Goodbye." Sesshomaru said coldly. He clicked the phone off and hurled it to the bed.

Kagome sighed loudly. Her face was hidden from view, she had her head hung low, her chin touching her chest. Sesshomaru watched as a single tear fell from her cheek. He gently placed his hands on her chin and pulled her head up to meet his gaze.

"I have a pretty good idea of what he said." She said sniffling.

"Yes, well, no one said he was a gentleman." Sess said smiling.

Kagome looked up, "You mean, your not mad?"

"No, I am mad, but I was expecting such a thing from him. Like I said to him, I would expect no better. And I do not." He said caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry Sess." Kagome said taking his hand.

"Kagome, I am sorry, sorry for my brothers ill behavior, and the fact that he would say such things."

"Yah, well...maybe he's right." She said looking down again.

"Kagome, you know Inuyasha would only say those things to upset both of us, are we going to let him get the best of us after one phone call?" He asked.

Kagome smiled, "I suppose your right, but you know this won't be the last time. He'll keep at it." She said in a monotone voice.

"I know Kagome. Inuyasha is a jelaous fool, you said so yourself, he wants his cake and to eat it too." He offered.

A laugh escaped Kagomes lips. She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Yah got that right!" She said smiling.

Kagome rose from the bed and walked over to her duffle bag and grabbed her cell phone. She began pressing buttons upon it intently.

"Just so that never happens again I'll have another ring tone on mine, but you keep yours as the same, okay?" She asked as she played her new ring tone. It was another song that had been playing at the party. Sesshomaru smiled. He watched as she checked her messages on her phone, her face went from a smile to a frown.

"Whats the matter Kagome?" He asked rubbing his head in a manner Kagome found really cute.

"Oh, I have to go to lunch with my boss tomorrow, he has some new stuff he wants to go over regarding the website. New updates and such, boring things Sess." She said as she listened to the message. She twirled her finger around the string on her pants and she stood in a defiant stance that made her look all the more irresistible to Sesshomaru. He found her cute and sexy all at the same time. This woman whom had just shared his bed, not in the sexual way, but in the cute, innocent way. But the more he thought about it, he wanted her in the sexy, erotic way. He couldn't help but undress her mentally, fantasize about laying her body on the bed and making incredible love to her.

He hadn't realized Kagome was finshed with her messages and was now staring at him in confusion, he hadn't realized what he may have looked like as he mentally fantasized about her.

"Sess, what are you thinking about, from the looks of it, I would swear your undressing me with you eyes!" She laughed with a blush running across her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's pale skin turned bright red, he was caught, he had never let himself go like that before, especially in front of anyone. He regained his composure and coughed alittle. What he said next even caught Kagome off gaurd.

"What if I was?" He said smirking, raising one delicious eyebrow in retort. His voice had come off sexy and husky. All the things that made Kagome weak in the knees and ready to drop and become his slave. He watched her reaction and continued to smirk. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Sess!" She said. It was all she could say, she wanted him, badly, he was far sexier than his brother. She'd be lying to herself and him if she didn't admit, at least to herself, that she had fantasized about him numerous times. And in numerous positions. Inuyasha had nothing on his brother.

They both felt the tension and frustration in the room, it was getting hard to breathe. Kagome stood near the bed in shock, mouth agape as Sesshomaru made his way over to her and took her mouth in his with a loud growl.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Whoa! Man, is it gettin hot in here? LOL! Well I will have the next Chappie up soon, promise, and sooner than this one!**

**I do not own BMW or Hello Kitty (TradeMark of Sanrio). Do not sue me.**


	7. Sunday's Lament

**I do not own Inuyasha, please do not sue, cuz I cannot afford.**

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome still got chills when she thought of his lips exploring every curve of her body. She was reveling in the fact that she had almost made love to the most handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on. If it wasn't for that damn phone and the message the machine was giving off they both may have pushed the envelope and given in to their desires. Sesshomaru at first had competely ignored the ringing, continuing his slow torturous ministrations upon her body, it wasn't until the sound of a timid man on the message left him stiff in all the wrong places and he stopped to grab the phone, groaning and slightly growling at the disruption.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I must take this phone call." He said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed the receiver.

He got up from the bed and walked into the other room, speaking to the man that completely destroyed whatever chance they had of unfrustrating themselves to endless limits. Kagome flopped her body against the bed and let a half sigh and half groan. "Humph, why does reality always seem to come into play with me?" She thought. She could hear Sesshomaru speaking still, he seemed irritated and slightly upset. She wondered why he would take such a call if it were only going to upset him. Of course when she thought more about it, he was probably just as frustrated as she. Kagome decided to grab her watch off the nightstand, the place she had left it the first night she stayed with him. She looked at the time. 2p.m. She knew she still had work to do before she had to go to lunch with her boss the following day. She sighed aloud knowing her responsibilities were going to keep her from enjoying Sesshomaru's soft caresses upon her body. She was really upset and even had half a mind to just get in a quick one with him to relieve both their anxieties. But that would be wrong, it would be there first time together and she wanted it to last.

Sesshomaru clicked his phone off and walked back to a pouting Kagome.

"I am sorry Kagome.."

Kagome walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips. "You don't have to explain Sesshomaru. It's late and I unfortunately have to be going, I still have to finish a few things before I see my boss tomorrow." She said as she frowned.

"So what your telling me is, I have to take you home now?" He said with a smirk and a sigh.

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru shrugged and placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Promise me, that soon we can finish what we started?" He asked seductively. It sent chills down Kagomes spine, she was ready and willing at that moment to shred her clothes and give him free reign over her. But she shook herself back into reality and looked up into his soft amber eyes.

"I promise...that is, if you still want to?" She asked playfully, she loved flirting with him.

"Still want to!" He repeated in confusion. His grip grew tighter on her shoulders and he kissed her soft lips, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip in want, they both fell into the kiss, it was long and deep. Niether wanted to leave the confines of eachothers grip. Sesshomaru pulled away quite suddenly.

"If that doesn't show you I still want you, I don't know what will?" He said. Slowy he loosened his grip and all together let go of her, he sighed as he walked away to grab his keys.

Kagome grabbed her things and they slowly walked out to the car.

The enitire drive home was quiet yet he held her hand the entire way, shifting with one hand and driving with the same. She wondered how he'd learned such a manuever. She thought it was cute, he was a very good driver and she trusted him. They soon pulled up to Kagomes apartment and Sesshomaru turned the car off. He was about to get out of the car but she stopped him with her hand. He looked looked over at her.

"Don't worry I can carry my bag, if you come up the stairs with me, It will just make it harder to say goodbye." She said.

He gently took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He understood. Kagome turned around to get out of the car. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

"Kagome, I had a really great time this weekend. Please call me this week...maybe we can go for coffee, or something?" He offered with those beautiful amber eyes.

Kagome rested back into the seat. "Sure Sess, maybe Wednesday night, I know this great place off of Main that serves up really good lattes, do you like Lattes?" She asked.

"Never really tried one, but I would love to go and have my first one with you." He said sweetly as he gazed at her.

"Alright than. Till Wednesday, I'll call you okay?" She replied.

"Okay, talk to you soon, oh and Kagome...get some sleep...for both of us." He said with a slight smile on his lips. He looked sad and dissapointed, it made Kagome want to rush back and sleep in his cozy bed with him, it made her want to never return back to her home, if they could only just love in the private world they existed in over the weekend, things could remain the way they were now. But she new they couldn't not now at least. She smiled at him and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Bye Sess." She said as she shut the door.

He waved and drove off.

Kagome looked up the stairs to her apartment door. She pulled the bag over her shoulder and walked up.

Sesshomaru grabbed his cell phone when he heard the first ringing.

"Sesshomaru speaking."

"Hello Sir, I am sorry to bother you again but I have just been informed that the new investors would like to see the new building tomorrow afternoon." The timid man on the other line informed.

"That is fine, the building is ready for a walkthrough, I will be there at 10 am sharp. Is that all Jaken?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Good evening to you Sir."

Sesshomaru clicked the phone and drove down the road. He replayed all the events that had happened the entire weekend over in his head. It had all happened due to seeing Rin come home one day after a night of galavanting with friends in the woods. He had taken care of Rin like she was his own daughter, and there she was 17 and messed up on ecstacy. Something he never thought she would do. But than again Rin was smart but always willing to try things once. That night after he had scolded her and sent her into her room at her own place she came down later after he had calmed down and explained the drug and what it did and how she took steps to reduce any serious after effects. He was amazed how thourough her investigations had really educated her. Shit, it even educated him. Rin was never a cryer, she always thought things out logically, Sesshomaru liked to think that he had some doing in her being that way. After a few hours of showing him everything via the computer she had calmed him down and made him feel a bit better, and she also promised him that if she were ever to do it again that she would let him know where she was and how to get in touch with her. She was good, he had only taken care of her since she was 12, but she knew just what to say and how to say it. But he was still curious. He thought about why he had decided to take the pill in the first place. Right before going out with some old college friends his day had gone comlpetely wrong. The company was breathing down his neck to assign new corporate officers to the new buildings. He was having a tough time deciding whom those people should be, especially since they would be reporting to him. He didn't like having so much to deal with. He didn't enjoy interviewing people, he felt it was below him, he also felt that it wasn't a seriously good judge of how people would be in the work force. But he maintained and settled (under pressure from the CEO) to hire two people to work under him that he wasn't quite satisfied with. Jaken was his personal assistant and the only man he trusted, and even than Jaken could get easily irritating. He had him inform the two lucky candidates of their new positions.

But when he thought back to when his friends drug him from his office and swore to make him have a good time tonight he was beyond challenging, he felt like giving up, he had to finally come to grips with the cold hard truth that running his fathers company, even slightly behind the scenes, was tough and very stressful. So when his friend offered him the pill, the same type that Rin had showed him a few days earlier online, he decided to throw everything out the window, and with a.."what the hell", swallowed it whole. After about an hour of waiting he figured the pill was a dud and decided to move to a more secluded place and brood, alone. That's when everything changed. That's when Kagome walked carefully up the hill, into his private recess, she helped him on to his feet, and taught him how to let go, be free, have fun. Was it the drug or was it Kagome? Well probably a combination of the two, but he knew in his heart of hearts that he would indeed have had a horrible and less memorable time if it wasn't for her. Kagome. Just thinking about her made butterfiles flutter through his stomach. He had never had such feelings before. He felt like he was in high school again, on his first date, but not quite, Kagome was a mystery to him. Sure, he'd seen her with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha never paid as much attention to her as she did to him. She was above him in all respects. He remembered thinking back then how she was too good for him.

He was excited by all these revelations churning in his mind. He was truly happy when he was with Kagome. She made him forget all about work, all about the stress. Maybe _she_ was exactly what he needed. Yes, he was certain, _she was_ what he needed. He realized when he parked his car and walked to the door of his house that he missed her, greatly. So much he wanted to jump back into his car and go get her and bring her back. But he knew that was not a good idea. Kagome would probably think he was crazy. When he opened the door and walked into the bedroom he saw something pink hidden by the covers of his blanket. He pulled it out. It was Kagome's Hello Kitty top that she wore the night before. "She must have left it when she was getting ready to leave." He thought. He pulled it close to him and breathed in the scent that still remained of Kagome. She smelled so good to him. He laid down in his bed and clutching the top close to his face he fell asleep.

Kagome walked into her dreary home. It smelled empty, if there was such a smell, it sure felt empty. She yearned to be back at Sesshomaru's house, where it felt lively and smelled of his delicous scent. She plopped her bag down in her bedroom and turned her laptop on. Ready to finish her work and write some emails. She had gotten through all of her work for tomorrow and most of her emails. It wasn't until she got into one from Sango asking about Sesshomaru that she couldn't quite think anymore. She had to admit to herself that she already missed him. She had such a wonderful time that night. It was sheer luck that she had walked upon that hill, sensing it was him but not too sure, she remembered that after much determinaiton she walked up the steep hill to see if it was truly Inuyasha's brother. Who knew the night was about to unfold into one of the most entertaining and sensual evenings she had ever had. She thought Sesshomaru was one of the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on. But it was far more than beauty that captivated her, it was those amber eyes that held a deep and mysterious soul within them. One that seemed lonely and lost. She wanted to free that soul and become one with it all at the same time. She felt so much for him and in such a short amount of time. She shook her head physically of her frustration and set to work giving small little minor details to Sango.

After she finished her email she turned off the computer and washed the dishes she had left behind the night before she went out. She than picked up all her clothes lying in the bedroom and got into some fresh clean pajamas. She picked her clothes out for tomorrow. With that she set her alarm clock and slipped into bed. She lay in bed for a good two hours before being able to actually fall asleep. She knew she had alot to accomplish next week and she was most definitly going to make it to Wednesday. She couldn't believe how giddy and excited she was feeling. She was actually anticipating going out with someone, again.


	8. Manic Mondays

**Once again, for you hungry lawyers out there: I do not, I repeat, do not own Inuyasha. That's Rumiko Takahashi. Well I hope I spelled her name right. Don't kill me here people.**

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome made it through her lunch all right. Her boss was hasseling her about new changes to the site. He wanted more flash and animation, more bells and whistles, literally. She needed a damn team of Web designers for what he was asking. She was growing weary of his constant changes, didn't anyone go for the "less is more" theory. She was finally able to convince him to tone the excentric ideals down to a minimum. Now she could actually work in peace without an entire crew. But she didn't forget to ask him if he could possibly hire on someone to keep up with the maitenance while she worked on other projects.

After lunch Kagome went shopping with Sango. Sango needed a new pair of boots for a party that her and Miroku were going to this weekend, she was very excited but dissapointed Kagome was not going. Kagome was more astonished at the fact that Sango would want to party two weekends in a row. Although if she did remember correctly Sango and Miroku did not roll that night, they merely drank.

"Come on Kags, when you gonna live alittle, I mean, now that you have Sesshomaru, why not bring him along." Sango asked as she browsed the boots in the small boutique shop.

"First off, I do not _have_ Sesshomaru, second I think Sesshomaru wanted me to go with him to his friend Kagura's new club, it's opening this weekend." She offered timidly.

"Wait a minute, you mean _the_ Kagura, as in the new 'Winds of Change' club opening this Saturday night!" She asked in excitement.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Kags, everyone know's about this club opening. It's suppose to be really nice." Sango explained. "Inuyasha asked Miroku and I to come but I didn't want to see that nasty Kikyou so I decided against it."

"Oh...I kinda forgot that Inuyasha and Kikyou were going to be there, shit, maybe I shouldn't go either." Kagome thought out loud.

"Well than come with us, we'd love to have you party with us instead, you can bring 'ol Sesshy along too." Sango said smirking with the mention of _him_.

"I don't know, I would have to ask him if that would be alright, maybe he can meet up with us later or something." Kagome explained. "Wait a minute, what the hell Sango, he's not my boyfriend or anything!"

"Yeah well, might as well be, oh by the way, your email was rather dry and lacked the explosive juicy details I am so prone to getting from you, so whats up, what really occured over the weekend, I mean I know you weren't at your house the entire time?" She said rather pryingly.

"Really Sango, your too much, it seems you have your own business to tend to, so stay out of mine, and besides, their's nothing to tell." Kagome said in retort.

Sango arched in eyebrow at Kagome giving her that yeah-right-look. She eyed a pair of black knee high boots and dove into the boxes to find her size. Kagome was looking over a cute pair of mary janes when her phone rang.

"This is Kagome."

"Hey sexy, nice to hear your voice, sounds like your actually awake to take my call." He said arrogantly.

"What the hell do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome steamed into the phone.

Sango looked up from her boots and gave Kagome a strange stare.

"Now is that any way to speak to an old friend young lady?" Inuyasha said in his most melodramatic voice.

"Cut the crap, what do you want, and it better be good or else I'm hanging up!" Kagome said, the anger boiling over as she attempted to keep her cool.

"Calm down sweety, don't get your panties in a bunch. I merely called because I wanted to know if you were coming on Saturday night with Fluff boy?" Inuyasha asked, the revulsion of his brother apparent in his voice.

"Well, I really haven't decided yet, what's it to you anyway?" Kagome asked curtly.

"I only wanted to know, I would love to see you, it's been so long." He said slyly.

"Did you call me just to patronize me Inuyasha, or do you have a fucking point!" Kagome asked slightly raising her voice in irritation with this rapidly-going-no-where-conversation.

"Hey don't act like a brat, I only wanted to know why the fuck you have decided to suddenly shack up with my BROTHER of all people!" He asked, revealing the truth behind his anger.

"Inuyasha, I don't have to explain shit to you, you decided who you wanted in your life and you have her, I have my own life to live, and who said I'm dating or doing anything with your brother, it's none of your business anyway." Kagome fumed into the phone.

"That's fine Kags, I understand, couldn't have me, so you took the next best thing eh?" He said, knowing exactly what to say to really piss her off.

Suddenly Kagome remembered what Sesshomaru had said the day before, regarding what Inuyasha might do. She breathed in as Sango looked on with wide eyes, dying to know what was being said.

She could literally see the devious smile Inuyasha probably had plastered on his face from his last comment, probably the same as the one he had when he said what he did to Sesshomaru the other morning. She realized that getting more upset would only cause him to win, and so she decided to play it cool and kill Inuyasha's hopes of serious retaliation. Inuyasha was obviously jealous and upset over the whole situation, but she wasn't going to let him serve a low blow without serving him up some wit on a platter.

"All I can say Inuyasha is that if I do decide to go saturday night, the club is very large, so I've heard, I'm sure with Kikyou and all the other women throwing themselves at your feet you'll have enough groveling to puff up those peacock feathers of yours nicely, and I will be on the other side of the club, minding my own business, not caring about the world that Inuyasha has created within and for his arrogant self. So enjoy your night of pleasurable debauchery, just leave me out of it. We are no longer friends, nor anything else, so please, lose my number, because if anyone is upset here, it's most definitly YOU." She said confidently and calmy, and before he could even get in a word, she clicked the phone off.

"Oh my God Kagome, I've never heard you stand up to Inuyasha like that...I'm...I'm so freaking HAPPY!" Sango yelped as she hugged Kagome tightly.

Kagome froze and brushed Sango off, she then sat down next to Sango as Sango placed the boots back in the box to purchase them. She was thinking about what just had happened. She wasn't pleased with her behavior, she had to think on it more.

"Yah know Sango...your right, I just realized how much power I truly let him have over me, and finally, some how, I feel...free. Weird eh?" She said as she looked down at the floor.

"I don't think it's wierd Kags, just nice that you finally see it, I mean, you were really in love with Inuyasha, but he obviously couldn't see it. And now that his brother is interested in you, he suddenly notices you. It's kind of like that saying, 'you don't realize what you have till it's gone'. I think that's his problem, tough shit for him eh?" Sango laughed reassuringly at Kagome and nudged her.

Kagome nodded and smiled. She felt slightly sad that Inuyasha couldn't notice her before, there was a time long ago when she would have done anything for Inuyasha's love, but now she felt more hatred for him than anything else. He always took advantage of her and never gave her what she truly wanted. Now that she looked back, she felt quite happy with what she had just done. She felt good and she laughed out loud in spite of herself.

"Hahah, I probably really pissed him off!" She laughed.

"More than you know Kagome!" Sango chuckled. "Now let's go pay for these boots and make our way to the clothing stores."

"Okay, but wait, I'm splurging, I want those mary janes, their too cute to pass up." Kagome said with a delightful smile. She felt like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt good and why couldn't she indulge in a little shopping...spree?

Sesshomaru had been busy all day giving a tour of the new building to a group of investors. His company always liked him to give the tours, they told him his presence was well respected and commanding, people listened to him intently. And they did. He was well educated and was easily able to explain the concepts of the business and the goals of the company to potential investors. They were always sold on his explanations. Though he was becoming weary of the whole thing, he felt it beneath him to have to become what he considered sale's men work. After a day of answering inane questions he was relieved to finally be in his office, alone. Suddenly the telephone rang.

"I suppose here I will never get a moment's peace." Sesshomaru said aloud.

He answered the phone, by way of speaker phone, " Yes?" He asked.

"Ahh, hello Sir, it is I Jaken. I was wondering how the meeting with the investors went?" Jaken asked timidly. He seemed nervous and slightly agitated.

"Jaken, it went well, is there a real reason why you called me?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Well, yes Sir, I wondered when you wanted to meet the new hires?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about that. Well I have already interviewed them...have they been sent their benefits packages, and orientation dates?"

"Yes sir they have."

"Well, than as soon as the furniture is moved into their new offices...which will be..(he looked in his date book), Friday, than they can come to work, Friday will be their first day of work."

"Affirmative sir. Thank you." Jaken said sighing.

"Is there anything else Jaken?"

"No sir, that is all."

"Good than I will be leaving for the day."

"Good evening to you Sir, I will see you in tomorrow's meeting."

Sesshomaru clicked the phone off and gathered his belongings and walked out of his office and to his car. On the drive home he played some music and his thoughts swayed to Kagome. She had been on his mind most of the day, he wondered what she might be doing. Who she might be with. He couldn't wait for Wednesday to come. As he casually drove down the road he heard his cell phone ring, the wonderful tune she had put on his phone. Without thinking to look he answered it.

"This is Sesshomaru." He said slightly elevated and happily, thinking it was her.

"Boy Sesshy, she's really done something to yah, hasn't she, you've become a regular lap dog for her huh?" Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru breathed in, than released.

"Little brother please refrain from calling me Sesshy, and you better have a good explanation for calling me, I did request that you not speak to me until Saturday didn't I!" Sesshomaru said trying to remain calm, even though deep inside he wanted to drive over to Inuyasha's apartment and rip him to shreds.

"Relax, you both need to calm down."

"Both? Did you call Kagome?"

"Yeah, I did, what's it to you, don't tell me your already an item?"

"Maybe, I mean, I don't know, Inuyasha, it's none of your business."

"See, I say it is, cuz see, she use to be my girl and now all of a sudden, just a few months later she's sleeping with my brother!" He yelled into the phone.

"Look Inuyasha, that's just the point, she _was_, and now she isn't. It's obvious you still have feelings for her little brother or you wouldn't be getting so upset over it?."

"No, I am not, because after speaking to her and now you I have come to realize she's just some cheap whore, making her way up the food chain. So how was she Sess? Did she scream your name...or mine?"

Sesshomaru nearly lost control of his vehicle. He was extremely mad at Inuyasha now. He wasn't sure what to do next. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles went pale.

"Hey Sesshy are you there?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Go to hell Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled into the phone and hung up.

He slammed his hand unto the steering wheel. "Damn him, he's such an arrogant bastard!" He thought. He drove into his parking garage and walked up into his apartment. After he ate some dinner he lounged lazily in his bedroom working on manifests and job functionalities for his new employees on his laptop. He rarely brought his laptop home but he had nothing else to do so he decided to work on something. His cell phone rang again that familiar tune and he checked who it was. His eyes just about popped out of his head, it was Kagome. He breathed in and sighed, trying to relieve his sudden reaction of excitement.

"Kagome, how are you?"

"Hi, Sess, I am well, how are you?"

"I'd be better if you were here...with me."

"Aww your so sweet, you tease me so."

"I'm not teasing, I'm attempting to seduce you into coming over." He chuckled lightly.

Kagome sighed into the phone. Sesshomaru became suddenly concerned.

"Whats the matter Kagome?" He asked considerately.

"I spoke with Inuyasha today."

"As did I, I must say I think he got the best of me today."

"Oh Sess, I am so sorry."

"Not as sorry as he's going to be if he says anything Saturday night, I swear he is enjoying this far too much."

"I agree, although after what I said to him I highly doubt he'll be saying anything to me."

Sesshomaru became quite interested," Do tell..."

"Well, I basically told him off and said he was jealous." She said happily. "I think it's the first time I have ever had the last word, I actually stood up to him, and than before he could say anything I hung up on him, and now I have his number blocked."

"That's wonderful Kagome, I am so proud of you, I wish I could have done that myself." He said solemnly.

"Oh Sess, all it took was remembering what you said to me the night before, about not letting him get the best of us, and it made me strong enough to fight back!"

"Now I know why he was so aggravated, he had already spoken to you, and couldn't get you upset so he decided to call me."

"Once again I am sorry."

"Don't apologize for his behavior, one of these days he'll get what's coming to him."

"Well, see I was thinking about that, and it's mainly the reason I called. Sesshomaru, are you sure you want me to come with you Saturday night, I mean, it could cause something serious to happen, Inuyasha is stubborn, and very unpredictable?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I still want you to come with me. Kagome, he will not cause any situation, if he does Kagura will have him thrown from her club immediately, and I don't think Inuyasha want's to ruin his connections with Kagura, besides, we won't stay long, I don't really want to go, I just want to make an "appearance" and leave, can you do that with me?" He asked sweetly.

"That sounds wonderful, you know, I really didn't want to go either, but if we are only staying for a short time, I believe I can do that." She replied.

"Well, I guess it's settled than, we'll be making a so called appearance, than leaving, how about back to my place?" he asked mischeiviously.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Alright Sess, but I'm making no promises that I won't end up falling asleep in that wonderfully comfortable bed of yours." She said flirtaciously.

"Please, by all means." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome felt a sting of longing in his voice. It sent a chill through her, she wanted to ask him what he was feeling, if he needed her at that very moment, she would have driven over immediately. But she thought he would think her daft probably.

"Sesshomaru...I...I mi...I can't wait to see you on Wed." She hesitantly said, fumbleing her words.

Sesshomaru was sure he knew what she was going to say but didn't and before he could stop himself he said it instead, " Kagome...I miss you."

There was a long pause on the other line. Then he heard her sigh.

"I miss you too...is that crazy, to miss someone so...soon?" She asked shyly.

"No...at least I hope not." He replied.

"Well, I better get to sleep Sess, I will see you on Wednesday okay? Oh, and Sess...please...call me tomorrow okay?"

"Don't worry, I will"

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sleep tight, sweet dreams."

"Thank you. You too!"

And with that she clicked off her phone. He felt suddenly more lonely than he had before he spoke to her. He missed her badly, he had never desired a woman so much before. He was restless and emotional, he didn't know why, but he felt like crying. He thought he might be going mad. He felt vulnerable and distant. He looked over at the clock. It read 10 pm, he decided to try and fall asleep to the sounds of Thievery Corporation in the backround, once again snuggling up to Kagome's pink top. Just before the first song ended he heard a knock on his door. He opened one eye and waited for another knock in case he was just hearing things. The door really was being knocked on.

He rose up and opened the door. It was Rin. She was wearing a pair of blue velvet sweat pants and a matching velvet sweater top, her hair was sweeped into a massive pony tail with little tendrils of hair clinging to her flushed face. She had a towel in one hand and a water bottle in the other. She had obviously just finished working out at the gym.

"Hey Pops, what's up?" She said cutely, as she brushed by him and flopped onto the couch.

"Rin, it's midnight, what the hell are you doing out so late?" He asked.

"Geez, always acting like a true father, I think I am old enough to go work out aren't I?" She asked lazily slinging one leg over the couch end.

Sesshomaru moved her leg back into a more proper position and sat next to her. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at her. He watched as she wiped the sweat from her face and chugged down some of her water.

"I thought I would come by and see how you were, I haven't seen you for a whole week?" She asked slightly concerned.

"So you decided to come over at the stroke of midnight?" He asked sarcastically.

"Better late than never." She said as she jumped up to grab another towel from the hall closet.

He watched her move around his apartment like it was her own home. He had purchased a very nice apartment for herself near by the college she was attending. But Rin still loved to come over and make herself at home at his place. She was wiping her face again when she looked into Sesshomaru's room and started to whistle.

"Oh...Sesshomaru...who's been sleeping in your bed!" She asked tauntingly. Suddenly she came running back into the room holding Kagome's pink camisole.

Sesshomaru jumped and snatched it from her clutches.

"That is none of your business young lady!" He snapped as his face flushed red.

"Aww come on, tell me who she is, is she pretty, well of course she is, have I seen her, do I get to meet her, well, the real question here is, is she nice?" Rin asked, bombarding him.

He sighed and sunk back into the couch. Rin plopped back down next to him. Her eyes were big and she was jutting her lower lip out at him in a pout.

"Please Pop's, I just want to know who's keeping you from me?" She asked in her most innocent voice.

Sesshomaru couldn't resist her and Rin knew it. He sighed again and folded the top neatly in his lap.

"Rin...there are a few things I need to tell you, things your going to be shocked about, things you may get mad at me about, but please, be easy on this weary man, for he is most certainly...unstable."

Rin cocked her head, she was in serious need of a slap in the face. She had never seen Sesshomaru act so compliant with her, nor express such emotion. Normally he would give her some dry answer, leaving her with unanswered questions. He looked as if he may cry, or bust out laughing at any moment. She reached over and placed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Is Pop's feeling all right?" She asked with a worried gaze.

He pulled her hand down and patted it gently.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is feeling much better, but let me explain some things first, then afterward you can ask me if I am alright."

Rin knew something was up, her eyes were glued to him. She knew she was in for a serious talk. She was relieved that for once it wasn't about her.

**Okay lemme know what you think. **


	9. Tuesday Mornings

**Hello, Hello!! I am back again, sorry the chapters have been few and far between, reality has taken hold of my lucid imagination and pulled me into responsibility!! Kinda sucks, but I am attempting to make time. So here's some time I made up.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's character, do not sue me, blah blah...**

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 9**

Rin sat in disbelief. Sesshomaru had just shed his secretive skin and revealed all in the span of 2 hours. She wasn't quite sure what to think. She was shocked that he would do what he had repremanded her for so badly for, and she couldn't believe that the very girl's camisole she had been holding unto earlier, was Kagome's! Her mouth was dry and pasty from having left it open for so long. Sesshomaru looked over at her and pulled her jaw up to close her mouth. The movement caused her to shake herself from her thinking. He chuckled nervously and continued to stare at her. She grabbed her bottled water and took a few deep gulps of it.

"Rin, you okay, was it that bad?" He asked with a worried glare. He was fearful of what she might think. Here was her father figure looking more like an older brother in desperate need of some womanly advice, but from Rin, he wasn't sure, he always thought of her as his daughter in some sorts. But now, she looked as if she could be the perfect female friend or sister to help him through this.

"Nope, it's not bad Sesshomaru, just shocking that's all. You have to let me get over that part first, I mean here's the person I consider my...well...father figure...and...now he's asking me for advice on many things I thought he could never do. So just gimme a sec." She explained as she rose from her sitting position to stretch and grab her towel from the table. He frowned slightly at her comment.

Rin slowly sat back unto the couch and grabbed his hand.

"Sesshomaru, the reason why you are feeling so emotional right now is due to the after effects of the drug you took on Friday night...I..guess Kagome forgot to mention that, and that's okay, this doesn't make her a bad person, in fact, ecstacy has a different effect on everyone, so it may not take the particular path in her that it is taking in you. So what your feeling right now is perfectly normal. Shoot, the first time I did this stuff, two days later I was watching a credit card commerical...and I started to cry, the reason it does this is that the drug releases all your dopimine and seritonin, those are the chemicals that control your emotions and feelings, they are pretty much released all at once, thus causing the euphoria you felt, but later, since there isn't any in there, you become unable to control certain emotions. But don't worry, they can be built back up again. And I have a few things at home I can give you to help you out." She further explained.

Sesshomaru sat in awe (again) over how fully educated she was on the subject. He was proud of her and enthralled with how mature she acted and looked. The little girl he had taken care of was blossoming into a very lovely young lady. He smiled.

"What?" Rin asked him.

"Oh...I was just admiring how mature you are and how truly beautiful you have become." He said proudly.

Rin blushed," Oh Sesshomaru stop, I am trying to explain something to you." She said with irritation in her eyes.

"I am being completely honest with you Rin...Rin, did I do a good job taking care of you?" He suddenly asked solemnly, as if the question were a statment to his bad parenting.

Rin's eyes softened, " Sesshomaru, I know if you had not taking me away from that foster house I would have been miserable. I feel so lucky to have been blessed with such a wonderful life, and wonderful father figure such as yourself. I know you are not that old, but to me, you will always be a father. You have given me so much...I love you." She said sweetly and rushed over to him to give him a tight hug.

Sesshomaru returned the hug and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Rin, what are you going to do with this Sesshomaru, I have done something that I scolded you for, I am dating my retched younger brothers ex-girlfriend and I am so over emotional...I've...I've never let my emotions get so out of control before." He said sweeping his hair behind his ear.

"Pops, I am not upset with you, I think after all the stress that was put on you, you decided to let go, the inner Sesshomaru broke free and decided to live alittle, not to say your boring Pops, but I was waiting for this to happen, really I was. And about Kagome...well, I know Inuyasha may make it hard for you two, but in all reality, Kagome should have been with you a long time ago. I always wondered why she would date that stubborn idiot, she's so intelligent and beautiful, she certainly deserved better than him...like you. I think she finally realized she was dating the wrong brother." She smiled and pinched his nose.

Rin released herself from his grasp and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed the teapot and rummaged through the cabinets.

"The tea is in the bottom cabinet." He said lazily.

"Rin...do you think Kagome and I can work out, do you think she might go back to my brother?!"

Rin slammed the cabinet door. "What! Are you crazy, Sesshomaru, she would never be that dunce, and if she is, well, then you were never meant to be." She said as she pulled a tea bag into a mug and placed the tea pot on the stove.

"I know that Inuyasha may make it hard for both of you, but that's normal of him. " She said tearing the tea packet.

"Yes, well sometimes it's so irritating and infuriating!" Sesshomaru said clenching his fists in frustration.

"Yeah well, thats obvious especially with Kagome, I can't believe some of the things he said to you and her, what a jerk." She said as she poured the hot water into the mug.

Sesshomaru yawned. Rin looked up at him dunking her tea bag in and out of her mug.

"Pops, why don't you get some sleep and I will take care of you okay, I will stay here tonight and I will go get some stuff to take your emotional recklessness away." She said as she smirked.

"Go to sleep Pops, I'll use the spare room." She further instructed as if she was the parental figure.

He followed her instructions and winked at her.

"Oh...Pops..don't forget your teddy...bear." Rin threw Kagome's top at his face.

Sesshomaru pulled it off his face and scowled at her. "Rin...that was not funny."

"Oh yes it was...sweet dreams Pops." She waved him into his room and continued sipping her tea.

Sesshomaru walked into his room and slipped into his warm bed, for some odd reason it felt comforting to hear Rin rustleing about in the cabinets and walking on the wooden floors. Her footsteps were gentle and considerate. He felt almost safe with another body in the apartment, it didn't seem as...lonely. He quickly drifted off to sleep, clutching Kagome's top...again.

Kagome decided that morning that it was high time she went to work on some much needed laundry. She wanted to wash a comfortable pair of jeans for her evening tomorrow night with Sesshomaru. She opened her duffle bag and seperated her clothes. She decided today would be clean up day. As she was washing her colored delicates she noticed she was missing her Hello Kitty camisole, she realized she must have left it at Sesshomaru's. It was the perfect excuse to call him. She looked at the clock, 11 am. She figured that was a suitable hour to call someone. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" A yawning young woman answered on the other line.

"Oh...sorry, I must have the wrong number?" Kagome said in confusion.

"Ummm okay..oh wait, are you looking for Sesshomaru?" The woman suddenly asked.

"Uh..yes..?"

"Hold on...lemme wake him up...oh hey is this Kagome?!" The girl asked excitedly.

"Yes?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me, Rin!" She said.

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief, she thought for a moment Sesshomaru may be just like his brother in ways she was not counting on, but once again she had a misconception. She made a mental note she had to discontinue use of such assumptions in the future.

"Hey Rin, how are you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I am well, just taking care of the love-sick Prince." She explained sarcastically.

Kagome blushed, "Love-sick Prince eh?"

"But of course...and who do you think caused such a sickness, well could it be the very person I am spekaing to now?"

"I...I don't know what your talking about." Kagome lied nervously.

Rin laughed, "Yeah right, he told me everything...well...nothing too personal, just enough for me to get the idea, Kagome, I am so happy, you seem to make him very happy, anytime he talks about you he lights up like a christmas tree!"

Kagome laughed. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, he became alittle emotional lastnight, yah know due to the after effects of Friday nites fun, but he's okay now, I just came back from my house and left some Vitamin B-12 for him to take, he should be fine. He's really excited about seeing you tomorrow night."

"Is he..well that's good, I am excited too, sorry if I'm alittle uneasy talking to you about this."

" I know, and I understand, I may be younger then the rest of you, but I know Sesshomaru and I know that he's the most unemotional man, but when he talks about you, all is revealed in a single gleam of his eye. It's amazing, I gotta hand it to you Kagome, you've certainly cast a spell over him."

Kagome laughed again, "Well thank you Rin, well since your taking care of him, could you tell me if he is awake?"

"He should be, lemme go check." Kagome could here Rin knocking on Sesshomaru's door. "Sesshomaru, someone would like to speak to you?"

Kagome could hear his low voice in the backround.

"Hello?" He asked in that silky low voice Kagome had already become use to hearing in the morning.

"Hello Sess."

"Kagome, what can I do for you?"

"Well I did call regarding my top I mistakenly left at your house, but Rin has taken care of that issue for me, she told me she will wash it and send it back to me by messenger, I can only presume that person will be you." She explained playfully.

"I am the head of this apartment, and she will do no such thing, if she washes that top your irresistible scent will be removed and I will no longer be content in my sleep."

Kagome laughed despite herself, she couldn't believe it, Sesshomaru was actually admitting to possibly sleeping with a piece of her clothing, she thought it was most adorable, she conjured pictures in her mind of him sleeping peacefully with a smile, wrapped in her top, or clutching it tightly in his strong arms, it gave her goosebumps just imagining it.

"Kagome?"

"Uh, Oh sorry, so what time should I expect you tomorrow?" She quickly asked avoiding serious embarassment from her daydreaming.

"How about 7 O'clock?"

"That sounds suitable for me."

"Wear something semi formal, we will be attending a dinner, if you don't mind."

"No...that sounds wonderful."

"Well than I will see you then."

"Okay...bye Sess."

"Bye Kagome, I can't wait to see you."

Kagome smiled and she clicked the phone off, what was she to say, she was so mesmerized by that last comment, she wanted to play it back in her head again and again. Wednesday night could not come soon enough. She had remembered they were to go to coffee, but she figured there could be plenty of time for that, she was excited at the thought of dinner..with him. She didn't really care where they were going, as long as she could be with him. Now all she had to figure out was what exactly she had in her closet that was semi-formal?

Rin threw a hot wet towel in Sesshomaru's face.

"Rin...what is this for?" He asked as he frowned and tore the hot towel off his face.

"It's time for Mr. Sleepy head to get up, Jaken has called here like 5 times looking for you!"

Jaken! He had completely forgotten the meeting this morning, not that it mattered, he knew Jaken would take care of things for him, that was the reason he had hired him in the first place. He looked over at the clock, 11:45 a.m., He had definitly missed the meeting. He grabbed his cell phone off the night stand and called Jaken.

"Jaken, it's Sesshomaru."

"Oh good morning sir, I am sure you are aware you missed the meeting, I have taken care of that, although Mr. Tokugawa is very interested to know if you plan on attending Wednesday evenings business dinner?"

"Yes I do Jaken, thank you for taking care of the meeting, I will be attending the dinner tomorrow night, I will also be brining someone, have an extra person placed on the reserve please, also, have a limo ready to pick me up at 6:30 p.m. sharp."

"Yes Sir, I will take care of everything today Sir."

"Thank you Jaken, you have a done a very fine job these last two weeks, I greatly appreciate it."

The line was quiet for a moment.

"Th..Thank..Thank you Sir." Jaken replied obviously nervous and at a loss for words.

"That is all Jaken, I will be in the office later this afternoon."

Sesshomaru clicked the phone off and smoothed his long hair behind his ear. He watched Rin come through the door with a warm cup of Tea. She placed one leg under her to sit upon on his bed. She handed him the tea.

"Well Pop's, I gotta go, I have class in 20 minutes." She said as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and began walking out of the room, she slung her bag pack over her shoulder and looked back.

"I brought over some bagels and cream cheese, you should really think about stocking that kitchen of yours, oh and one of these days I have to convince you to start drinking coffee, it may help this problem you have with getting out of bed!" And with that she smiled and waved good bye and left.

Sesshomaru sipped his tea and thought over tomorrow nights events in his head. He was very excited, yet very troubled, he would rather have dinner with Kagome all by himself, but this last meeting had to happen and he didn't want to be alone, besides, it would be nice to show off someone as beautiful as Kagome to Mr. Tokugawa, he was the CEO of the company and his father's bestfriend. Mr. Tokugawa had always taken it upon himself to shove beautiful woman Sesshomaru's way, he hoped this would give him the hint that he wasn't interested and that he also wasn't an 'asexual' being, which he had been accused of on many occasions.

I** know I know, this is a short one, kind of a filler, I am having a really hard time finding time to write, and I am very stuck right now with my other story, I get through half a chapter and then I end up deleting it, oh the woes of writers block! Please be patient with me. Lemme know how this is, the next two chapters will be wonderful and sorta lemony, can't wait I know. Those will be fun to write. I thank you so much for all the wonderful reveiws, keep em coming, you guys are my own personal little muses!!!**


	10. Business Dinner

**Hello everyone, I am actually back earlier than expected. I decided to take some time and write another chapter! So...enjoy! I hope you guys like this one!**

**I do not own Inuyasha, do not sue me Thanks!**

**Chapter 10**

**Melodic Memory**

-Wednesday

Kagome was more excited then she was the day before after she got off the phone with Sesshomaru. She had been anticipating this day since Sunday evening. She had looked through her closet more then 15 times that morning, she finally gave up knowing that nothing new was going to magically and suddenly appear in the closet. She gave in to her aggressions and called Sango.

"Hey Kagome what's up?!" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Hey Sango...I need your help, desperately."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Sesshomaru invited me to a "semi-formal" dinner this evening...and...well..I have nothing to wear, absolutely nothing, and I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Awww Kags, relax sweety, I'll be right over, I'm off work today so I'll help you out, actually I am very excited to be able to dress you. Semi-Formal you said?"

"Yes Sango, what exactly does that consist of?"

"Well you just happen to know the expert of clothing and shopping, so I will be on my way in a minute to pick you up!"

"Oh thank you so much Sango!" Kagome replied releived not to be doing this alone, if anyone could help her it was Sango.

"No Kags, thank you!! This is going to be sooo much fun!"

And with that she clicked the phone off, it was obvious Sango was pretty excited about playing fashion designer to Kagome, and Kagome knew this, but if there was one thing Sango was quite good at it was fashion.

When they arrived at the mall of Sango's choosing they stopped in many boutique shops until Sango had finally made up her mind on a cute little shop with many prom-like dresses in the window. They walked inside and Sango began to rummage through the racks, she picked out black dresses, red dresses, and deep hues of green. Kagome was not to keen on the red, she thought it might be alittle extreme for a dinner with business people. She shook her head at every one of them. But Sango insisted she try them on anyways.

Kagome was almost finished when Sango threw her over one green cocktail dress and another red dress.

"Okay Kags, I wanna see both of them, please..." She persuaded.

"Okay, I am not too sure about these but alright." Kagome said hesitantly.

Kagome walked out in the red one first, it was beautiful, even Kagome couldn't believe how well it fit. It was criss crossed fabric in the middle which pulled her bosom into tight cleavage, with small sleeves that hugged just the tops of her shoulders, it fit snuggly around the waist and cascaded down the hips like an upside-down flower and hung just below the knees, she looked quite stunning in it. Sango whistled.

"Wow Kagome, you look drop-dead gorgeous in that dress, you have to buy this dress, you have to!!! Sango proclaimed, looking Kagome up and down.

"Sango, this dress is $350.00 their's no way I can afford it! Besides this is totally out of the question for tonights dinner." Kagome announced while twirling around in the mirror.

Sango frowned," Alright, well try the other one on please."

"Okay". She said as she gave herself one last glance.

The next dress was much more to Kagome's liking, it was a dark forest green color with chiffon shades of light green. It was also a criss-crossed shape in the bosom area but showed less cleavage, but still accenuated the area. The sleeves belled in triple layers, one longer then the next, each a lighter shade of green, the middle hugged the waist and hips lightly, it flowed just below the knees like the other dress but slightly longer, Sango sure knew what complemented Kagome's body, she looked beautiful in it, and before Sango had even said anything Kagome checked the price tag. $175.00. She could handle that.

"Kagome, please buy this one please, I really like this one on you and I think it is very appropriate!"

"Okay, I like this one too!" She said with a smile, and went back into the changing room.

"Uhh...Kagome, why don't you give me all those dresses and I will put them back, I'll also go look for shoes and a purse to match your new dress okay!"

"Uhh....okay?" She replied, worried how much Sango may cost her.

When Kagome came out of the changing room Sango had a nice ivory green purse to match her dress, and a pair of beautiful black cocktail shoes that buckled around the ankle. They were darling, even Kagome couldn't resist the shoes, she always loved shoes. They made their purchases and left. When they got back to Sango's apartment Sango convinced Kagome in to doing something with her hair.

"Come on Sango, Sesshomaru will be happy with my hair just down."

Sango frowned again, "Kagome, this is a business dinner, not a night on the town, not only are you impressing him but also his fellow business friends. Geez, thank goodness I do not need to teach you the etiquette of dining, you already know that, look I am just going to put your hair up in a very nice up-do, it will look very natural and very beautiful, you'll look amazing Kags, I promise, Come on, let's get back to your place and I'll get you ready."

Kagome sighed and decided that Sango was probably right, she really did want to impress Sesshomaru, she also did like the idea of getting dressed up, Gods know she hadn't done that in such a long time. It was settled, Kagome was going to let herself go and let Sango take the reins. She was going to be made up tonight, she just hoped Sesshomaru would like it.

-6:45 p.m.

The limo was right on time, Sesshomaru stepped out in a sleek black coat, silver-gunmetal grey button down shirt with a silver metallic tie and black slacks. He looked very sharp, he hoped Kagome would like his attire, alittle more dressy then she was probably use to, but most woman loved a man in a suit, he attempted to convince himself.

The driver opened his door.

"Good evening Sir." The driver said.

"Good evening, before we leave by the directions we need to stop at the local florist, I need to pick up some flowers." Sesshomaru announced.

"Very well, I know of one half-way there Sir."

"Very well."

The limo driver drove to the florist in the middle of town, it really was half way to Kagome's. He walked in and was immediately greeted by a young girl, no older then Rin's age he presumed.

"Hello Sir, how may I assist you?" She asked with a sweet smile as she looked him up and down, a blush soon rose upon her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, he hope Kagome would blush like that for him.

"Yes I would like to purchase a single red rose, something preferably that can be nestled behind the ear." He asked in a cool emotionless voice.

"Well of course, I have just the thing over here, (she walked over to the fridge with different colored roses in water vases), this one should do Sir, it is still slightly closed and so it will open soon after I cut it, and this rose has no petals with signs of whilting (she examined the fragile petals with extreme delicacy)...you could say it is the perfect rose." She said as she handed the rose to him.

Sesshomaru studied the rose in his hand.

"For the perfect woman." He whispered.

He handed the woman the money for it and had her cut the rose to a middle length, just short enough to place behind the ear. He also gave the young girl a generous tip.

"Oh thank you Sir, thank you very much." She said smiling and blushing all the while.

"To a beauitful young girl who is a rare flower among many." He said as he left. He heard the young girl sigh as he opened the door to leave.

Kagome finally was finished. Sango had her walk back into her room and look at herself in the mirror.

Kagome was awestruck, she had never seen herself look so amazing, she had to hand it to Sango, she really knew how to bring out someone.

"Kagome...you...you are my masterpiece, if Sesshomaru doesn't fall flat on his face over you I will beat him senseless! You look absolutely stunning Kags, I wish you would where dresses more often, it really shows your feminine side, among other things."

Kagome took Sango's hands,"Thank you so very much Sango, I don't know what I would have looked like if I had done this myself...not as good as this, I can tell you that much!" She poured out, ready to cry for the assistance she had been given.

"Oh Kagome, what are friends for, besides, there are soo many time you have been there for me, I am just glad I could finally be there for you, all I want you to do is knock em dead!" Sango spritedly exclaimed.

Sango heard a car pull up and rushed to the window.

"Oh my gosh Kags, there's a Limo outside!!!"

"What really? Wow!"

Sango continued to peer out the window,"Whoa, you both are gonna be something else, he looks so good Kags!!"

Kagome ran to the window. She saw Sesshomaru step out and into the just darkening sky. He looked stunning, his hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and his black coat and silver tie looked very becoming on him. She wanted to melt right there in the window.

Sango shoved her. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for, go out there!"

"Okay, thanks again Sango" Kagome said smiling profusely.

"No prob, now remember to have lot's of fun and don't worry I will lock up here okay!"

"Okay..bye Sango!"

"Bye!"

Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo and waited for Kagome to appear. He heard the door unlock and listened to her footsteps come down the stairs. He watched as her feet came into view, first her adorable black dress shoes that buckeled at the ankle, it gave her calves a graceful and sexy look, then he made his way up her shapely legs to the hem of a beautiful green dress, it shimmered and danced along her knees as she moved down the stairs. The dress hugged her trim waist line and criss-crossed at her bosom, so snuggly and perfectly, he made his way to her stunning face, her face, he wanted to cry, he thought he may have died and made it to heaven, she was a vision, she stopped at the bottom of the stair case and waved hello, her bell sleeves that elevated to three shades of green seamed to flow in the air like the waves crashing on some selcuded beach. She was absolutely breathtaking. Sesshomaru was at a loss for words, he had never seen a more beautiful creature in all his life! She walked slowly and playfully up to him, with a slight innocent swing in her hips, as if she were portraying the giddy school girl in her Sunday's best. He looked on without a word, his jaw was not able to support gravities sudden hold upon it.

"Hi Sess, you look really nice." The vision spoke.

He touched her gently on her cheek, just to make sure she was real, that this angel before him really was in his presence and that he wasn't just imagining things. He suddenly remembered the rose, he pulled it from within his pocket and held it to her.

"It's beauty does not surpass the one I see before me, may you give it kindly acceptance." He said in whisper as he placed it behind her ear. The rose made her dress all the more vibrant and the red accentuated her lightly pressed ruby lips.

Kagome sighed in disbelief.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, it's beautiful." She said with a slight blush rising on her crimson cheeks.

He slowly took her hand in his and moved his other arm in gesture to enter the limo. The Limo driver waited by the door.

"Shall we?" He asked with a sexy smile and one raised eyebrow. He was mesmerized, he couldn't wait for this evening to begin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Okay guys, there's another update, this one came out like water from a faucet, or maybe flowed like a river, I couldn't stop writing this part, I really like this chapter. I wrote it especially for my avid fans, thank you so much you guys! I told you, you were my Muses! Domo Arigato!!!! You are the best people ever, I can't tell you how much your reveiws help me continue to write! Writers block is offically over!**


	11. The Dinner

**Hello all I am back again. I am going to be very busy this month just like I am sure all the rest of you are considering it's that time of year. So don't hate me**

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 11**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters here in described. Please do not sue me. Thank you.**

"You look beautiful tonight Kagome, very stunning." Sesshomaru finally said once the car began to move.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I wasn't quite sure if this would be alright, I normally do not wear such things."

"Hmm, I think you should more often, it really does suit you." He smirked.

"So who will I be meeting tonight?"

"Some of my business collegues, and the CEO of the company Mr. Tokugawa. He was one of my fathers business partners and bestfriends. It may seem slightly dreary but I am sure your presence will cause this evening to be more lively than any other before."

Kagome smiled at his charming words. He really was acting quite debonaire tonight. She was becoming more and more excited about the evening. It had been so long since she had done anything like this, and in the company of such, (what she considered) very important people. Sesshomaru could do nothing but look at her, drinking in every ounce of her. She sparkeled like a rare jewel in the evening moon light shining through the windows.

The limo made it to the destination rather quickly to Kagome, she had not realized how far they were, she knew they were now on the coast in one of the nicer areas of the metro. The limo driver opened the door revealing a dimly lit entry way, a man was waiting by the entrance. Sesshomaru held her hand the entire way.

"Good evening Mr. Taisho." The host greeted.

"Good evening, has my party already arrived?"

"Yes Sir, please, let me escort you this way."

The interior of the fine restaraunt was ecsquisite. Large windows walled the entire place to give maximum view of the harbor and ocean. The remaining walls were adorned with Samurai motifs and period clothing. It was all around classy and very appealing to the eyes. Kagome glanced here and there, mouth closed, even though inside she was astounded with the place. She wanted to look proper and lady-like in front of Sesshomaru's collegues. She was also amazed with the fact that Sess would even bring her with him to such an evening. She was happy and wanted to play the part well, for him. They finally reached a large area separated from the main part of the dining hall. Sesshomaru gave Kagome's hand a little squeeze and smiled as they walked up to the grand table already seated with five other men.

The men all rose at the sight of Sesshomaru. Then they immediately looked to Kagome.

"Good evening everyone. May I introduce Miss Kagome Higarashi."

"Good evening Miss Higarashi." They all said in unison. Kagome smiled, nervously, she felt a little overwhelmed at the moment.

"Let me introduce you to everyone Kagome..this is Mr. Nakamura, Mr. Watanabe, Mr. Toshinbu, Jaken my assistant..." Sesshomaru offered.

"...and this is Mr. Tokugawa the CEO of Taisho Enterprises."

"It is very nice to meet you Kagome, you don't mind if I call you Kagome do you? I often detest formalities, and I have to add I have never in all my years of knowing this cold yet now...unpredictable Sesshomaru, have I ever seen him smile the way he does for you."

Kagome laughed nervously and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in Tokugawa's direction.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Tokugawa, and yes, it is alright to call me by my first name."

Everyone was seated back down. Sesshomaru sat nearest the edge with Mr. Tokugawa and next to Kagome. He squeezed her hand again and placed his head near her ear.

"It seems they may have it in for me tonight, be kind Kagome, for my sake." He whispered.

"Don't worry Sess, I'll be nice." She whispered confidently. Kagome assumed this had been the first time he had ever brought any lady with him to a business dinner. And with the current situation presenting itself they were like a pack of wolves preying upon what they considered the leaders weakness. She would be nice.

"Kagome? You look familiar to me? Where have I seen you before?" Mr Tokugawa asked rubbing his chin incessantly.

"Uh...I do not know, this is the first time I have ever met you?" Kagome answered as she felt the heat flush to her cheeks. She knew there was a high possibility he had seen her in the Taisho home with Inuyasha many years ago. The Inu bothers father had many people visit their home. She had never thought about this possibility before, she wasn't prepared for such an occurence.

"Hmmm....I can't quite place it but you do look familiar?"

Sesshomaru remained clam the entire time only occasionally glancing at Kagome then Mr. Tokugawa.

Thankfully the waitress arrived in full Kimono garb and offered wine to everyone, instantly taking the subject at hand in a diffrent direction. They served some of the finest rice wines Kagome had ever seen, yet she ordered her personal favorite, Sakura plum wine. She was impressed with the men and their casual conversation with her. They were kind and charming. The dinner was wonderful. All the men at the table showered her with attention, Kagome didn't know what to do at times, she wasn't use to this type of behavior from men, and so many all at once. As the dinner progressed they delved in deeper into the business layers that they had become all so familiar with through the years. Kagome grew weary yet for Sesshomaru's sake, sat in the confines of her chair and listened with half an ear to the dreary monotonous topics. The entire time through out the dinner she did notice Mr. Tokugawa glancing over at her occasionally. She became intensely interested in her wine glass after awhile and began swirling the plum wine around in circles half out of boredom, half out of nervous tension due to akward glances. She looked over at Sesshomaru. He looked as bored as she. She decided to take a little exit and make her way to the ladies room.

"Uh..Sesshomaru, I will be right back, I need to go to the ladies room." She whispered in his ear. She stood up, all the men gazed in attention towards her.

"If you will excuse me for a moment." She said aloud.

The men at the table nodded and watched her leave.

As soon as she was out of ear shot the men began to barage Sesshomaru with the questions he was dreading.

"So...Sesshomaru old boy, are you going to tell us where you found such a vision for yourself? Mr Tokugawa asked.

"Yes, do tell where you found that pretty little thing?" Mr. Watanabe added.

"I met her at a friends party." Sesshomaru offered.

"and...."

"There's nothing else...to tell."

"Are you two an item, is she yours?"

"You speak as if I have claimed her like some savage animal?"

"Heheh...well..now that you mention it?" Mr. Nakamura chuckled.

"Enough...she is important to me and I will not let you speak of such things about her...if...you intend on remaining with this company." Sesshomaru said.

The table became quiet, everyone knew there was no more to be told, Sesshomaru was serious. He said what he meant, and they knew it. It was times such as these that his cold persona worked best, it was intimidating, yet forceful and demanding.

Mr. Tokugawa looked on with deep interest in his eyes. He was shocked at Sesshomaru's behavior and something in the back of his mind pertaining to the girl was itching to be released, something he had forgotten but could not yet grasp about her.

Kagome walked to the ladies room. She powdered her nose and straightened her dress out in the mirror. She was quite taken with how she looked. She couldn't believe how feminine and...well beautiful she looked. She decided to peak out and see how the dinner was going without her presence, monotonous as ever it looked. She decided to take a little stroll out to the open veranda patio area that overlooked the harbor. She walked over to the railing and looked out over the horizon. It was beautiful with all the bay lit up with ships and the mirrored image of the cities lights. She smiled as she felt the cool breeze brush gently across her face revealing the truth of a soon to be ending summer season. The sky was clear, pricked here and there with tiny distant stars trying there best to shine brighter then the lights of the great city below. Kagome decided after a few minutes that it would be best to start walking back to the table. As she turned around Sesshomaru was walking towards her. She smiled brightly at him. He continued walking, as if he might walk away from her. But with what seemed a millisecond he gracefully wrapped his arm around her own and swung her around in a circle and held her close to him. He looked down at her and smiled. Kagome felt like she just might melt right there. His smiles were something of magic and beauty, she could never have enough of them. He bent down and kissed her lips chastly.

"How dare you take refuge without me." He said teasingly.

"I do apologise Sess...but the harbor looked so beautiful, and I never get a chance to really look at it up close like this."

"Do you like this place?"

"Oh yes, I love it, wonderful food, and I love the scenery."

"We have been having our business dinners here for many years, Mr. Tokugawa enjoys places such as these."

"He has exscquisite taste." Kagome said as she wriggled her nose and smiled.

"Kagome...I want to thank you for coming to dinner with me tonight. I know it wasn't very entertaining, but I do appreciate that you stuck with it. The men are quite taken with you. You are the constant topic of conversation you know?"

Kagome blushed.

"I...I am?!"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Sess...have...have you ever brought someone else to a business dinner with you?"

"You mean another woman?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Kagome's face frowned slightly unintentionally.

"My mother." Sesshomaru smiled as he said it.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and laughed. Her cheeks were flushed red.

"How embaressing." She laughed with a tremble.

"Not at all, you see, I never thought I would bring anyone here, no one so special to me, especially in front of Tokugawa, he is a very curious soul."

"Speaking of Mr. Tokugawa, that sure was strange, he probably remembers me from many years ago."

"Hmmm...it's a possibility, but I doubt it. And if he has it does not concern me, or change my mind. Inuyasha is no longer in the picture. He is but a passing element within the path that combined out fates."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, he leaned in closer. He gently pulled her chin up and pressed his soft inviting lips to hers in a sensual, hungry kiss, revealing the true passion he was holding close to his heart for her.

"Yes...so that is where I have seen you before...you were once Inuyasha's girl?" Mr. Tokugawa said aloud as he watched the tender lovers embrace into a passionate kiss.

**I know you all probably hate me right now, it has been so difficult to write as of late due to work and the holidays. Oh and maybe the fact that I have been busy watching TONS of ANIME. I know I am a freak!! I also want to apologise for such a short chapter. I promise after the Holiday season I will have more time to write! Until then, Ja ne!**


	12. News Flash

**I do not own Inuyasha, please do not sue me. Thank you.**

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 12**

Kagome woke to the phone ringing loudly in her ear.

"Who the heck would be calling me this early in the morning?!" She asked aloud with aggravation slurring her words.

Kagome grabbed her phone off her nightstand, rubbed her eyes and yawned into the phone before saying hello.

"Kagome, it's me Sango, so how did last night go?!"

"Sango it's 8 O'clock in the morning, couldn't this wait?"

"Oh, sorry I'm at work and I thought I would call you, I completely forgot about the time, I am sorry."

"That's all right, the evening was very lovely, we had dinner, I met all his collegues from work, and then he took me home like a good little gentleman, by the way thank you for all your hard work to make me look presentable."

"Presentable? Kagome you looked great!"

"Well thank you Sango, so did Miroku and you go out lastnight?"

"No...unfortunately Miroku had to tend to a very drunken Inuyasha last night."

"Inuyasha, drunk? Now there's a rarity."

"Yeah I know, I guess he was at some bar causing a major disturbance and the cops came, well they had him call a friend to go pick him up from jail."

"From jail?! Inuyasha went to jail?"

"Yeah all they did was stick him in a holding cell to cool off for ahwile."

"Hmmm, I've never seen Inuyasha act like that before."

"Yes well I guess he told Miroku that Kikyou dumped him."

"Oh, well that might do it, now he has no one to play with anymore, although I wonder why Kikyou broke up with him?"

"Probably because he's realized he's really in love with you, I guess all night he talked about you, wanted to call you, wanted you to come over. He even got angry and wanted to go over to Sesshomaru's house But Miroku kept that from happening."

Kagome paused, this was all very strange to her and she wondered why Sango was even be telling her this.

"Sango?"

"Hmm?

"Whats up? Why are you telling me this, it's bad enough I am seeing Sesshomaru but now you give me this news, did Miroku put you up this?" Kagome was becoming upset. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha anymore, even though this news caused her to be even more confused then before.

"No Kagome, I just thought you might want to know, I thought Inuyasha and you still might be friends, you two cross words with eachother all the time, all four of us are still friends in my mind. I thought....maybe if he was still your friend you might care."

"Sango...I just don't know anymore...Inuyasha gave up on me a long time ago...I can't just sit around and wait for him to go back and forth deciding who he wants to be with, and I don't care if he was on ecstacy that night I saw them together, it's funny everytime I've been on ecstacy I can control myself, I still have standards and know what I am doing...he had his chance Sango. I don't want my heart broken again...he's just going to have to get through this by himself."

Kagome laughed quite suddenly.

"Yah know Sango, it might just cause him to grow up and act like a mature adult for a change."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miroku awoke to the sound of falling books in the other room. He jumped up quickly and ran into the bedroom. Inuyasha had fallen out of bed and into the book case causeing all sorts of books to come crashing down on him.

"Well..It's nice to see you've finally awoken from your slumber." Mirkou chuckled.

Inuyasha growled then grabbed his head. "What the hell am I doing at your house Miroku?"

"Well you had quite the little adventure last night, and your house is in ruin at the moment, I had your cleaning lady come over with a crew to clean up the mess."

Inuyasha massaged his head. "Ahhh my head hurts like a bitch!"

"A whole bottle of Scotch and whatever you drank at the bar will do that to you."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Miroku."

"Don't worry I have just the thing."

Miroku walked away from the bedroom and into the kichen. Inuyasha sighed and groaned as he lifted himself up towards the bed. The very motion made him sick to his stomach and he thought better of it and sat back down again.

"Miroku, what did I do to myself lastnight?"

"Inuyasha, the real question is, what didn't you do?"

Miroku handed him some asprin and a glass of water. He then sat across from him and watched him intently.

"So what happened because all I remember is getting a slap in the face from Kikyou, then she said she was through with me and left. I think that's when I started to drink, but I never thought I would drink so much."

"Well then that explains the begining part, your slurred speech last night was more or less uncomprehendable."

"Well, how much of a fool did I make of myself?"

"Well you drank at home I presume, then you proceeded to drive to the local bar, I assume because you drank the only alcohol you had at home. You became loud and obnoxious at the bar and after the bartender refused to give you anymore drinks you yelled at him and threw money at his face. That's when the owner called the police."

"The Police!"

"Yes the Police, well in your incoherent babble you were able to give them my wonderful phone number and so they called me to come pick you up."

"Miroku..I'm"

"I'm not finished yet."

Inuyasha frowned, his eyes did too, like a puppy might look that has just been scolded.

"I picked you up in my car and you proceeded to yell and scream about wanting to go to Kagome's house and talk to her. I thought it better to take you home. But when we arrived to your house it was a mess, it looked like you had a tirade in your living room, so I thought I would you to here. Well...you had some rage left in you and then demanded I take you to Sesshomaru's house so you could yell at him. After I refused and knocked you over the head once you calmed down in my toliet. That's when the apologies came and you cried about Kagome and how..."

"ENOUGH MIROKU! I get the point."

Miroku smiled deviously. "Well you asked."

"Yes and I've heard enough."

"Well I am glad to see the 'regular' Inuyasha is here, maybe now he can go home and let me sleep."

"I'm sorry Miroku. Thank you for helping me out, I guess I got really upset about Kikyou and Kagome."

"Inuyasha I am your friend, I will always help you, but just alittle advice, it seems you need to to do some serious thinking, in a more peaceful manner. You need to calm yourself and stop acting like a child. Things can't always go the way you want them to and Kagome or Kikyou may not want to be with you, but what's the big deal, there are other fish in the sea, don't ruin your friendship with Kagome, if one is left to salvage."

Inuyasha got up finally, willing himself. Inuyasha thought about what Miroku said, he was right. He may have a chance with Kagome still, well at least to remain friends, but would he be able to see her in his brothers arms? The thought of it made him angry and sick to his stomach. He began to fall back to the ground again. What did Sesshomaru have that he didn't? Well at the moment he could make a list of things. He would just have to talk to her, just a few moments alone with her to explain himself and how he felt. Could he do it? Could he tell her what an awful mistake he had made?

Miroku suddenly took his arm and pulled him up.

"Come on I'll take you home."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru was less then interested in what the local newspaper had to say about his brothers charades the night before. He wasn't going to scold him for his unrulyness. He figured it was bound to happen sometime. He knew Inuyasha's temper, knew that few people could calm him after such ridiculous behaviour, but the part that infuriated him was his name was connected, connected in every way, and so was the company. This wouldn't do good for business and he knew he would receive more then his far share of calls from the board and Mr. Tokugawa. Sesshomaru prided himself on his cool calm collectiveness, so opposite of his half brother. Why must he always play parent to his younger brother he thought.

The phone suddenly rang.

"Sesshomaru speaking."

"Ahhh Sesshomaru just the man I wanted to speak with."

"Mr. Tokugawa, I have been expecting your call."

"Yes then I am sure you have read the morning paper?"

"I have."

"Well then...you do know why I am calling you. I also want to add I have a feeling I know why this happened."

"Please enlighten me."

"Could it possibly be that it is because you are dating a former girl of his..someone he may have feelings for still?"

Sesshomaru was taken a back, Mr. Tokugawa did know, he was more perceptive then Sesshomaru had reason to believe.

"Don't take me for a fool young boy, I was your father's bestfriend, and you are very much like him, and so is Inuyasha. I have seen that woman before, but not with you, I saw her many years ago in the Taisho house, she was probably merely 16 at the time, her and Inuyasha were dating all through high school if I remember correctly. I even remember your father showing me a picture of the two of them explaining to me how much he adored Kagome and thought her to be the perfect handle on Inuyasha."

"Yes well, that was many years ago. Inuyasha had his chance, it's obvious she no longer feels that way about him."

"Sesshomaru, this could be your very demise, your brother can be very vengeful, so selfish he would even cause strife with the company if it were any way to get back at you, do you want something like that to happen?"

"No, and I don't see anything like that happening, if I know one thing about Inuyasha, it's that he does have some brains, and he knows I keep a tight rein on his income, I would cut those strings if necessary."

"Well...I hope you know what your in for."

"Really Mr. Tokugawa I never thought sibling rivalry interested you so much?"

"It does when the company is at stake, and all over some girl, I do not want your father's company to fail due to brothers whom can't grow up and get along."

"The company is in good hands I asure you. I will talk to Inuyasha regarding this little episode of his."

"Thank you Sesshomaru,attempt to be kind to eachother please."

"Oh...and Mr. Tokugawa..she isn't...just...some girl."

"Yes I know, I don't think she is 'just some girl' to either of you, that is what concerns me greatly."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and looked over the vast horizon of the city. He sighed. He knew he would have to come to grips with the fact that sooner or later he was going to have to attempt a conversation with that half wit brother of his. He despised Inuyasha, thought nothing of him, he never asked for him to become part of the family. He was furious with his father when he decided to remarry, to a common stale no less. She was beautiful and always very kind to Sesshomaru but when Inuyasha was born his father always wanted him to take care of him, be the big brother. Sesshomaru might have wanted to be the big brother if the child were from his real mother but he was not. And Sesshomaru couldn't possibly be related to a constant cry baby and insecure person such as Inuyasha. Inuyasha was brash and loud and obnoxious, always trying to out do and best Sesshomaru, the problem was Sesshomaru had a tight hold on his emotions and was disciplined in the arts of self control. Inuyasha had no control in either department. He was like a wild dog that needed a leash. For awhile Kagome was the leash. But to Sesshomaru she seemed tired of holding the leash, and even when she was he still got away from time to time to act in less desirable ways. Kagome seemed ready for a mature relationship with someone of higher caliber and maturity, a gentleman, like him. He smiled to himself. Just the thought of her seemed to make all his worries go away. She had truly made him happy and he wanted to do the same for her. Never would be he cheat on her or make her feel less then what she was, and to him she was everything. He knew he had fallen, fallen hard, and wasn't about to let her go.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Well there it is a new chapter finally, thank you everyone for being so patient. I am so busy I cannot be sure when the next chapter will be maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. Being a new boss at work kills all your free time. Blegh, reality sucks. Thanks to everyone who still reads this.**

**Hoshi-chan1- this is not the ending don't worry.**

**XxTheForbiddenChildxX- Thank you soo much I am glad you like it!**

**Kila-glad you watch as much anime as me, I just finished Noir and loved it! And I hope this ends the long tease.**

**fluffychick15- thanks for hanging on since the begining your awesome, and I wish anime was on 24/7 too, I think there is a channel I need to subscribe to that offers that?**

**Citrus-lvr-Thank you soo much, I think the tenderest kisses between Kags and Sess are my fav too.**

**Silver Wolf of Cosmos- Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Zena- thank you soo much, you don't know how much it means to read that you think I have great talent, especially with all the gifted writers on Fanfiction which blow me away all the time.**

**P.I.M.P. reader- Thanks for the awesome comment, I hope this makes you happy and I haven't forgotten about you!**

**And to everyone else; Wizzy, 0oDarknessezPurityo0, Lyn, ShadowKitsune67, inupuplvr, zeddy200, perfectabuse, and everyone else I didn't mention. Thank you.**


	13. loves sweet pain

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters here in described. Do not sue me, thank you.**

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 13**

Friday afternoon-

Kagome was so tired and weary from working out she thought she just might pass out. Sango's workouts were fast paced and exhausting. They had just spent an entire hour in martial arts class, one that Sango excelled in quite well. Kagome on the other hand was never one for hand to hand combat, well that's what she considered it. Sango raced into the bathroom, removing her socks and sweat pants during the hobble towards it.

"Geez Sango, yah know with your aerobics techniques you could kill someone."

"What you don't like my martial arts classes?" She yelled from the bathroom.

Kagome frowned, "No", she said quietly. She chugged eagerly on her half empty water bottle.

"I think I better go now Sango, it's close to evening and I'd like to get some work done before I hit the sack."

"Okay...Oh, wait a sec!" She yelled back.

Sango came running in from the bathroom into her room with just a towel on. Her hair was whipped up into a large bun that sat on the top of her head with little tendrils escaping the sides of her face. She came back into the living room with a large white box under her arm.

"This is for you, it's for tomorrow night...but don't open it until you get home okay?" "Promise okay?!"

"Okay promise, well, thank you Sango?"

"Thank me later Kagome." She said as she walked lazily back into the shower.

"Okay well I will email you tonight okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Kagome nearly crumpled at the stairs of her apartment building, she was exhausted from the workout and ready for a shower and a nap. She placed the box on her dresser and took a nice long hot shower. She stayed within the confines of her shower for more then an hour, enjoying the hot beads of water beat down her neck and back. After her fingers began to prune she decided it best to get out. She pulled on her favorite Hello Kitty pajamas, the same set she wore at Sesshomaru's house, just placing them on made her think of him and his wonderful touch. She reminisced about his tender kisses on her throat, the whispers against her ear lobes. Shivers ran through her with her seductive thoughts. She laughed aloud like a giddy school child. She felt like one too. As she looked over for her slippers her eyes became heavy with sleep. Before she even hit the bed she was out. Sleeping peacefully.

Friday evening-

Sesshomaru entered the grand Taisho house with all it's splendor in more or less a drab mood. Bound and determined to speak with his half brother regarding the very important issues at hand, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty, nor would it be even the slightest bit entertaining. Inuyasha was angry and he knew the last person he would want to see would be him. But he also knew that there would be repercussions if Inuyasha would not come today, he knew he'd be there. Sitting in the foyer like always, huffing and sighing loudly until he arrived.

And there he was, sitting in their father's old chair watching the world turn slightly darker shades of red and orange in the setting sky. As Sesshomaru entered Inuyasha lifted his head towards the door.

"Your late, your actually late. Kagome must have done something to you, because I've never known you to be late." He said seriously, all haste and vengeance removed from his voice. More like contempt and ridicule. Sesshomaru was not use to such behavior.

"Kagome had nothing to do with it little brother."

"Keh"

That was an expected Inuyasha remark. Sesshomaru eased at the sound, he knew he was upset and knew what was coming.

"So yah wanna tell me why the hell you asked me here, and in such a threatening manner, I'll have you know I don't need your fucking money!"

"Well if that is true why are you here?" He couldn't resist playing alittle fun.

"Look I make plenty of money on my own you got it!"

"Oh and I'm sure the penthouse you now reside in and the car you drive...and lest we forget the monthly allowance, all merely pocket change Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gripped the chair tightly, squeezing the last remnants of cushion beneath it's worn leather exterior.

"Look, I told you I would talk to you now what do you want?!"

"Only to talk with you little brother...as of late you've caused some mischief, mischief that has come to my attention due to the Taisho name and it's companies becoming plastered all over the newspapers. I am sure you are aware of this are you not?"

"Heh, yah so what, it's only about me."

"It's not only about you, it's about our family name Inuyasha, you are a member of the company like I am, and whatever is said or heard about you reflects upon the company. The news of late is nothing to be proud of, and it does not reflect well on the company."

"Will you cut the fucking crap Sesshomaru! I'm not one of your business collegues that you can talk down to!"

"If you had half the integrity they have I might start speaking to you like you want me to, but until you grow up and start acting like a mature adult these are the mannerisms in which I shall speak to you in!" Sesshomaru yelled loudly at him.

"Look Sesshomaru, I don't give a fuck what you think about the newspapers, fuck the newspapers, what the hell do they know?!"

"A whole lot considering the owner of that bar you decided to yell at told all to the papers, you are a disgrace upon the family name! Father would be so displeased with what you've become!"

"And what about you Sesshomaru, can't find his own woman, has to bang his brother's old girl!"

Sesshomaru slapped him firmly across his face, he didn't even see it coming, it silenced him immediately, he was thrown back against the chair.

"Inuyasha...I did not come here to fight like little children, I wanted to come here to explain to you that if the company means anything to you that you would assist in keeping it's good name and keep your personal affairs away from the public, I only want to attempt to be your brother and try to salvage a lost bond."

"A lost bond...fuck you, who are you kidding? Maybe if you weren't sleeping with Kagome I might have considered, but now...no way!"

"I am not sleeping with Kagome, I don't understand you, you had your choice, Kagome told me herself, you chose Kikyou, what? Now that Kikyou has lost interest in you, you think you can just go back to her?!" "How selfish!"

"No it's not like that! I...I made a MISTAKE!!"

"Yes well...Inuyasha for Kagome it was too little too late."

Inuyasha growled, he was seething.

"Your in love with her aren't you?!"

Sesshomaru said nothing, only looked away at the ever darkening sky beyond the window.

"Go on...ADMIT IT!!! I know you are, I can see it, it's all over your face!"

"Inuyasha, I only ask for you to cool your temper and try to remember your fathers company and how much he did for us."

"You still haven't answered me..." Inuyasha rose from the chair..."it's okay...I already know, your silence is all the answer I need."

"Inuyasha...please...I would like to make amends with you.."

"That. Sesshomaru, will never happen." Inuyasha began to walk away.

"Oh and Sesshomaru, as for our fathers' company I'll take what you said into consideration, but as to us ever becoming brothers or even friends, that will never happen."

Sesshomaru watched as he left the mansion. He was relieved to hear him take the main reason he came to the mansion into consideration. That was all he really cared about. It didn't matter one damn bit if he didn't want to become closer siblings. Sesshomaru never cared he was only offering for Mr. Tokugawa. That crazy old man, he thought, thinking Inuyasha and I could ever be more then enemies.

Friday, late evening-

Kagome woke to a very dark room and a small electronic noise from the living room. She stretched out and lifted her arms in the air.

"Whoa, how long did I sleep for?" She asked aloud. She looked at the clock, 10 p.m. She slept for a few hours. She began to rise from the bed when she hear the sound again. It was her computer, she had mail, urgent mail.

Kagome turned on the lights in the house and pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked into the kitchen to fetch some tea. When she turned her monitor on she was astonished by the email amount, 20 emails, one from Sango, 19 from Inuyasha. She sighed aloud.

"Just what I need, Inuyasha bugging me again."

Kagome deleted all of them without looking at them, chanting in her head that it was better this way and that no confusion was better then more confusion. She rose from the computer sipping her oolang tea with milk and headed into the bedroom to grab her slippers, suddenly noting that the tiled floor was very cold. As she turned on the light to find them the white box from earlier caught her eye. She remembered Sango giving it to her and promising not to open it until she got home.

"Well might as well see what she got me."

As she pulled the white box top off, red chiffon and satin shown through the white tissue paper, Kagome gasped in shock, she knew exactly what it was, she recognized it immediately! The red dress from the boutique shop the other day. Kagome couldn't believe it.

"No wonder she had me promise her to not open it until I got home, she's a very bad girl!" She thought. It was so expensive and beautiful, how could she ever repay her she thought. She noticed alittle note in the box.

_To Kagome, _

_A special dress for a special girl. Every girl should have a little red dress._

_Have a wonderful evening._

_To my best friend with love, _

_Sango_

Kagome could have cried right on the dress. She wanted to call Sango right now and make her take it back, explain to her how unworthy of it she truly was. But she knew in the end Sango would refuse, she had probably burned the receipt already anyways. Sango was prone to doing such things. Kagome gently hung up her new dress and threw away the box in the trash. Just as she closed the lid to the trash the door bell rang. She bolted up.

"Sesshomaru she thought!" She smiled and ran to the door.

As she opened it she caught his silver hair waving in the night breeze and she ran into his embrace.

"Sesshomaru!"

"I'm sorry, your wrong." A very sad voiced Inuyasha answered.

Kagome gasped. She looked up into his warm yet sad eyes.

"Inuyasha! Wh...what are you doing here?" She mumbled.

He still held onto her tightly as if letting go of her might end his life. She let him, she felt his pain, despite herself and all she had said she couldn't resist him now, she felt slightly sorry for him, being in his place so many times before. "And to think I should enjoy his pain so much?" She thought. But instead all she felt was pity. She was jolted from her thoughts when he sighed in her hair.

"Oh Kagome..please..don't send me away, please talk to me?" He asked in desperation. His words stung like a thousand wasps, she didn't want to let him in, letting him in, meant feeling something, and she didn't want to feel any of him ever again. But she caved.

As if by some strange occurance of luck on his part, the clouds grew darker in the night sky and the rain began to in."

He nodded and walked in cautiously. He sat down on the couch, Kagome kept her distance and sat in the chair across from the sofa. He looked at her solemnly, with those amber colored puppy dog eyes that could make any girl melt. But all Kagome could think of was Sesshomaru and how wrong it felt for him to be here. She felt as if she was cheating somehow. Inuyasha kept looking but no words escaped his lips.

"Well Inuyasha, you wanted to talk, I am here to listen."

"Sorry, it's hard, I guess I don't know what to say now."

Kagome sighed, she was getting over this rather quickly, she was becoming quickly agitated with the situation.

"Look you came over here, told me you wanted to talk, so now I'm listening and you have nothing to say?!"

"No no no...calm down, I do." He said calmly and almost with a hint of maturity, dare she think of it as that.

"I spoke with Sesshomaru today, I don't know if you heard what happened..."

"Yes I know, not only did Sango tell me, but you did a pretty good job on your own of letting all the newspapers know."

"Yeah well, I was alittle overzealous."

"Overzealous?!" "Inuyasha I think it goes further then that!" "For Kami's sake we are not 18 anymore, your a grown man, you should be acting like an adult! That kind of behavior is to be expected out of a teenager."

"I know I know. I've made some mistakes but..."

"So why did Kikyou break up with you?"

"Uhh.." "She said I still loved you, she couldn't stand hearing me complain about how you were now dating Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way.."

"Kagome...why?"

"Why are you dating Sesshomaru?"

"It just happened, thats all, and...and it's for the best Inuyasha...he treats me right, he's good to me. Far better then his brother thats for sure!"

"Look I know I've made some mistakes but..."

"Mistakes? Mistakes? Is that what your calling them now? Well look people make mistakes Inuyasha, but yours, well, it was cruel and unusual punishment for me, and I'm sorry but I cannot accept these as mistakes, you knew full well how I felt about you, but you used me, I was there whenever your newest endeavor wasn't working out. I know in the begining, in high school when we were friends it was okay, I think maybe then you might have truly loved me, but the money, the greed, the selfishness got to you, and all you wanted was satisified. Such an insatiable hunger you have Inuyasha. And now after all you've put me through you come back here to tell me it was all a mistake!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I do love you...more then anything or anyone in this world!" "Please! Won't you give me another chance?!"

"Another chance?! What about Sesshomaru, do you expect me to just leave him? Have you even considered his feelings?!"

"Fuck Sesshomaru, he's a pompous ass!"

"No Inuyasha, your the pompous ass. Now go home, you can't possibly expect me to drop everything for you, I did that for far too long. I love you too as my cherished friend, and that is all."

Inuyasha looked up, the want and need in his eyes more then ever. He was on the verge of tears. Kagome walked over to him and placed his head against her stomach, he lay there slipping his arms around her waist. She knew it was wrong but it was natural for her to be the nuturer.

"Kagome I didn't know...I didn't know what I was doing, I was a fool."

"Inuyasha I know, but now is not the time, you need to calm yourself and think...on your own, please Inuyasha, it's time for you to go home."

Kagome relased her grasp on his head, she moved his bangs from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Kagome?"

"What."

"Can I ask you one question?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"...I don't know Inuyasha, I don't know. But I do know that if you would like to salvage what might be left of our friendship then I want you to go home and get some sleep, I want you to think about all this. And remember I will continue to be your friend, but I can never be with you again."

Inuyasha was upset, very upset now that things weren't going his way. He hadn't really expected them to, just wished it would be so. He motioned for the door quietly. Kagome was surprised she didn't have to cause a screaming match in the hallway with him. He was calm and solemn. It looked as if he had no fight left in him.

"Please think about what I've told you... I know I haven't been much of anything lately, but if there's any chance Kagome, any semblance of what you felt for me, I want to exist upon that. I love you, more then I really knew until now."

"Well, I guess I will hopefully see you soon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

Kagome closed the door, she watched from the window as he got into his car and pulled out rather quickly and sped down the road. Finally a little familiar behavior from him. Kagome was sad, all the years she yearned to hear him say such things, yet now, when it meant nothing. Or did it? She was so confused. So many emotions and thoughts running through her mind.

"Always saying things too late Inuyasha, always at the wrong time!!!" She yelled.

"Why! Why did you have to say anything!!!!"

Kagome began to cry, she walked to her bedroom and cried alone in her bed. Soon she fell alsleep, wet tears still streaking the curves of her face.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Okay so my little muse came by and she told me to write more! So I did!**

**And some props go out to Aska19- thank you soo much for your wonderful comment! So nice! Thank you!**


	14. Kagura's Club

**I do not own Inuyasha, I would like to but alas I cannot draw, at least not my precious Sesshomaru. :sigh:**

**What can I say the muse has been out of service for awhile. So here's an extra long chappie to make you happy...I hope.**

**Chapter 14**

**Melodic Memory**

Saturday Morning-

Kagome woke up to the sunlight piercing her vision. She moaned in disgust over the suns rays.

"Kami, I forgot to shut the damn blinds lastnight.!"

She threw her cover off her and grumbled as she set out to close them and jump back into bed. She was just dozing off again when her land line rang loudly beside her.

"Grrrr."

"What do you want!" She yelled not realizing what she was doing.

"Hello!"

"Uhhh Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide.

"Sesshomaru?"

Her voice calmed in seconds as she instantly knew who it was.

"Yes, what ever is wrong my dear?"

"Uhhh, oh nothing I've just got a bad headache and well, Im just grumpy from lack of sleep."

"Lack of sleep? When did you go to bed lastnight?"

"I dunno, midnight or somewhere close to then?"

"Oh I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer your cell phone?"

"Well I fell asleep after I left Sangos, but then I woke up around 10 pm, only to be bugged by Inuyasha and..."

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha was over at your house!"

"Yes?" "He came over to talk to me."

"Sess?"

"Did he stay the night?"

"I cannot believe you are even asking that question of me?"

"What do you take me for?"

"I am sorry Kagome."

"He came over lastnight explaining to me that he had come to some sort of epiphany over how he felt about me and how he wanted me back. I told him to go home and leave me alone, and that's just what he did."

"You know you can be honest with me Kagome."

"And thats just what I am doing, look Sesshomaru, you can ask Inuyasha yourself. I am not going to waste my breath if you can't trust me alright!"

"I trust you Kagome, Inuyasha on the other hand I do not trust."

"Okay, well thats between you and him."

"I apologize."

"Apology excepted."

"Now...the real reason I called you was to let you know I will be picking you up at 8 p.m."

"Okay, Sango bought me a beautiful little dress, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, anything you wear...or don't wear looks very satisfying on you."

"Sess!"

"My apologies again."

"I will see you at 8 then?"

"Until then I will imagine this fine attire you will be wearing."

"Sess...your such a flirt."

"Only with you."

"See yah then."

Kagome clicked off the phone and set out to waking herself up. She was ready for this evening and ready to rock Sesshomaru right out of his Dior suit with her little red number.

Meanwhile...

"I take it things didn't fair well at Kagomes lastnight?"

"No they didn't, she's made her choice."

"So old Ice Prince wins the girl huh?"

"Shut up Miroku!"

"Touchy, touchy! Geez, look we're going to Kagura's club tonight, there will be beautiful women all over the place! Im sure you can find someone to fill that lonely heart of yours."

"I thought you weren't going?"

"I decided it would be best if Sango and I went with you...you need to loosen up Inuyasha, we are only staying for awhile."

Inuyasha sighed, "Maybe you're right." He stated.

"I am right, Wind's Of Change will be just what you need, I mean come on the name say's it all." Miroku chuckled to himself.

Inuyasha was still extremely upset. He now knew he had no control over Kagome like he once did. It made him angry to have the spell broken and now all control given to his brother. He couldn't quite understand why Kagome would choose Sesshomaru, they looked so similar. Was she looking for what she couldn't in him? It gave him hope to think that. And the way she had held him lastnight for the briefest of moments. It was all small hope he was clinging to. He knew Sesshomaru and Kagome would be there tonight. He would see her tonight, he would make her see the light.

Early evening...

Kagome finally finished blow drying her hair, she felt it better to let her hair loose and leave small curls at the bottom. She wanted to look natural more than club hoppy, she wanted to give a sexy yet womanly look. She wanted Sesshomaru to like it, better yet, love it. The more she thought about it, the more she just wanted Sesshomaru period. The weeks activities ran through her head. What a week indeed! She thought. So quickly it had gone by, it had been one of the busiest and exciting weeks she'd had in months. She laughed aloud at her excitement over what could happen tonight. But then her thoughts grew cold.

"Inuyasha will be there.." She thought aloud.

She remained solemn for awhile walking around her house in a mild state of depression. Deciding over what to do or say to him. She was listening to the radio when the DJ suddenly came on.

"...Kagura's new club "Winds Of Change" opening tonight, we have some tickets left, sexy attire is a must, ladies get free drinks until midnight. If your not here tonight your missing out, so kiss that stress of the week goodbye and head on over to "Winds Of Change" tonight..."

Kagome sat at her desk, literally laughing at herself as she pondered the last few words from the DJ. "...kiss your stress goodbye..."

"Yes, thats exactly what I should do."

Kagome decided that she didn't care if Inuyasha was going to be there, she was going to have a good time tonight. Tonight she was just going to be about having a little fun. Kagome looked over at the clock.

"Holy crap it's 7:45!"

Kagome ran into the bedroom and grabbed her little red dress from the hanger and placed it on. She looked in the mirror over and over again.

"I can't believe I am actually wearing this, thanks Sango."

She added her cute little black jacket with black fake fur around the cuffs and collar lining. Suddenly she heard the door bell. She jumped in surprise. "Too early that man!" She thought excitedly.

She opened the door revealing a finely dressed Sesshomaru. He wore a charcoal grey armani dress shirt with black slacks and black shoes. He wore a large silver watch that glistened in the light. He looked so casual, so sexy. She wanted to snuggle right up to this incredibly handsome man. He was going to be the talk of the town in those clothes.

"Hello Sess!"

"Good evening Kagome." he said as he kissed her on the cheek sweetly.

Kagome blushed.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Well may I see this dress Sango purchased for you?" As he grabbed for her coat to pull it away a bit.

Kagome gently took his hand away.

"Nope, your going to have to wait."

Sesshomaru growled and smiled.

"Your a tease you know that."

"Yes I know." She smirked.

They walked to the BMW and headed towards the club. Kagome began to place lip gloss on her lips in the vanity mirror.

"Trying to impress someone...or perhaps make someone jealous?"

Kagome turned to him, "Yes, you." She laughed.

"Anyone else, maybe the rest of the club?"

Kagome merely smiled. She was in a frisky flirtacious mood. He knew it he could tell. He could also tell that the little dress she wore was red. His favorite color on a woman. He was eager with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like. The entire drive over he had to control himself, he was literally giddy with excitment over taking Kagome out again, Giddy, was that even in his vocabulary. He didn't really care much about the club. He just wanted to be with her.

When they reached Winds Of Change the line already curved around the building. Sesshomaru drove straight up to the entrance. The Valet opened the door and helped Kagome out, Sesshomaru gave them his keys. Bright lights flashed before Kagome and Sesshomaru. She wasn't use to so much hype. News cameras and fans alike were all clammering for a few glimpses of the famous and powerful entering the club.

"Kagura loves big openings."

Sesshomaru stated in her ear.

As they entered the club velvet draperies hung loosely from the walls, it looked like some type of opium den in China Kagome remembered reading about in high school. The music was booming very loud. Techno, house, and trance permeated her ears. A very large room to one side contained the bar, there were very large flat screen monitors hanging above the bar showing the dance floor and all the beautiful people on it dancing away in the room next to it. Go-go dancers danced seductively in glass boxes above Kagome and Sesshomaru's head. It was definitly a marvel of superiority in the club business. This club would most definitly bring in a lot of people, if not for the music then for the ambiance itself. Sesshomaru walked over to the bar.

"What would you like to drink Kagome?"

"I'll have a Lemon Drop Martini."

"And I'll have a glass of Miyabi please, chilled."

As the bartender walked away a woman walked straight up to Sesshomaru. It was Kagura.

"How did I know I should keep a nice fresh bottle of Miyabi Sake available?"

"Because you knew I would be here."

"It's very nice to see you in public Sesshomaru, so...what do you think of the my newest creation?"

"Very nice, but I have yet to have the grand tour."

"Well by all means, follow me."

"First I would like to introduce Miss Higarashi Kagome, Kagome this is Kagura, the owner of Winds of Change."

Kagura bowed politely.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Higarashi."

"Thank you..."

"Kagura, just call me Kagura."

"Thank you Kagura, it is very to meet you."

"Well, shall we, I will show you the most important area, the dance hall of course."

Kagome was about to walk behind Sesshomaru and Kagura when suddenly the man behind the counter asked if they wanted there drinks. Sesshomaru turned around and took there drinks, he gracefully handed Kagome hers and held lightly on to his own. He then placed his other arm around her waist and nudged her in Kagura's direction. For the breifest of moments Kagome swore she caught Kagura raise a brow at Sesshomaru's behavior. But it vanished as soon as it appeared. They walked through a narrow corridor that gave way to a very large open room, the main dance hall. Surrounding the dance area were special seating areas. Kagura walked them up to the second floor balcony area and seated them in the VIP section. Right away Kagome noticed Inuyasha, and for the briefest of moments he captured her eyes but then let her go. She looked back to Sesshomaru and sat next to him.

Kagura sat across from them. "So what do you think of the music?"

"Your typical taste as usual."

"Not really, but it's what sells right now, I bring in some heavy spenders here, I presume I will just ride the wave out, maybe occaisonally have nights of themed music and such, then quite possibly I will start a new one up."

"Quite possibly." Sesshomaru repeated.

Sesshomaru and Kagura seamed very comfortable around eachother, but in a strange sense, not as if they were close friends or lovers, more like business partners of sorts. Kagome found the whole interaction between the two very interesting to say the least. Kagome had become so engrossed with their conversation she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see Sango.

"Sango! What are you doing here? I thought you and Miroku had other plans?"

"Well we did but Inuyasha gave us tickets to come along with him and so we did."

"Well thats wonderful!"

"So...wanna come dance with me!"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Not at all."

Kagome rose to walk away but was pulled back after she felt a tug on her coat from Sesshomaru.

"You gonna dance in that coat?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Oh, hehehe...no."

Kagome gracefully removed her black coat revealing the sexy little red dress that clung tightly to every curve of her body. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he repositioned himself to sit up more appropriately, he wanted to get a better look at her. Kagome smiled down at him lovingly. She could tell by his reaction that he really liked the dress.

Sesshomaru's attempts at remaining calm were not holding and before she took leave of him he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Kagura's eyes widened at such behavior from her long standing friend whom she'd never seen act so casual with someone before. She watched as Sesshomaru scooped the young woman into his lap, causing Kagome to squeel with joy, he then pulled her down into a sweet chaste kiss. The kiss looked stunning from both ends, they looked like a match made in heaven. Kagura couldn't help the sting of jealousy that ran through her watching the moment unfold. She never felt that way for Sesshomaru but she would be lying to herself if she had never thought him handsome in some way, every woman saw him as attractive. But with his casual mannerisms he was displaying it made him all the more desireable.

"You look absoultely beautiful Kagome, stay near this area so I can watch you." He whispered as he purred into her ear.

Kagome smiled as shivers ran through her body. She pushed him away playfully and blushed when she looked at Kagura. Kagura merely smiled, still in her state of shock over Sesshomaru's actions.

Kagome kissed him on the cheek and walked away with Sango in hand. The two watched Kagome and Sango walk to the dance floor and begin dancing and smiling to eachother. Kagura noticed that Sesshomaru never took his eyes off Kagome once. He looked to be in a trance over her. What had this woman done to her friend?

"You look as if a spell had been placed upon you Sesshomaru Taisho."

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagura and raised his eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean Kagura?"

She smiled lazily at him," Don't tell me this girl is the reason."

"She might be." He stated blandly with a slight smirk on his face.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"Kagura, I've changed a bit, and yes she definitly had a hand in it."

"Where did you meet her."

"You'll never guess..."

Meanwhle...

"Inuyasha I think you should stop drinking, you've been drinking since you got here!"

"Miroku...relax I'm just trying to have a good time, I've only had 3 drinks, thats nothing."

"I know but I don't think you should get carried away, one turns into..."

"...Two and three turns into five, yah, yah, yah, don't worry about it okay, how about we go find Sango and I'll find some beautiful woman to dance with okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome look so good in all his life, he couldn't see the dress she had on but he had seen her black coat and beautiful hair, and long legs with black heels that made her legs shapely and sexy, he couldn't wait to see what she was wearing underneath. He decided to talk to her but only when away from Sesshomaru, he didn't need another altercation with him. The very thought of Sesshomaru slapping him made him very angry. He followed closely to Miroku as the made their way through the dance floor towards Sango. It was then that he saw her. She was mesmirising in her red dress, it hugged all the right areas of her body. She had never worn anything like that for him, he felt a pang of jealousy that she would wear something like that for Sesshomaru. He watched her body sway in motion to the music, he watched her hips move side to side in a seductive motion that caused extreme arousal in him. He wanted to hold her and caress her. He wanted to dance with her, like they use to. Inuyasha had just made his way closer to her when he watched as she waved goodbye and walked back up to the VIP area, it looked to be the same area he was seated in just on the opposite side. He watched as she walked and sat next to a very happy Sesshomaru. He watched as they smiled and laughed. He watched as she took gentle sips of her martini, most likely a Lemon drop, she always liked those, he thought. He remarked on Sesshomaru's behavior also, he had never seen him act so calm and casual before. She really had done something to him. Suddenly he was jolted from his veiwing as Miroku introduced a certain lady to him.

"Inuyasha I would like you to meet Natsumi."

Inuyasha gave a quick look over. She was cute. She had long brown hair that was swirled in a lavish ponytail that hung down to her knees. She wore a very cute black halter top and short pleated black skirt. She looked like a little vixen in her get up. He liked it though. And once he took another glance in Kagome's direction only to see her and Sesshomaru locking eyes he quickly turned around to smile at the young woman and offer her his hand. They began to dance together with Sango and Miroku beside them.

Soon the music changed and Kagome tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Do you remember this song?"

Sesshomaru moved his head as if to listen to the already blaring music better. His eyes suddenly grew wider.

"Yes, this was the song we danced to!"

Kagome nodded and quickly got up from her chair and tugged in his sleeve.

"Come on, lets dance together."

At first he hesitated but after looking into her smiling face so happy and full of excitement he caved and followed her. Sesshomaru waved to Kagura. They walked out on to the dance floor full of people dancing in synch to the music. It caused feelings and memories of that night at the party to resurface. He smiled inwardly and began to dance with Kagome. Their hips joined together swaying seductivily close and melodically. She smiled with her big brown eyes into his. They danced within the song like they had the previous weekend. Sango suddenly came running up to Kagome with glowing pink sticks.

"Here, I know you love these...just for fun!" Sango said to her as she smiled and ran back to Miroku.

As Sango coupled with Miroku to dance, Kagome caught Inuyasha dancing with a brunette not too far away from her. He caught her eyes and danced more provactively with the woman in his arms, staring at her the whole time. Kagome found it rather displeasing and uncomfortable to look at, she smiled weakly and turned her vision back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about Sesshomaru?"

"When we are going to leave this place?"

"Soon, I want to leave as much as you."

She quirked an eyebrow in a flirtacious way that made Sesshomaru pull her closer and press his sweet lips against hers. She melted into him. Sinking into this wonderful feeling. "Better then any drug", she thought.

1 hour Later...

"Inuyasha I think you've had enough alright."

"Shut up Miroku, I am so sick of you trying to play my Dad, I already have, well, had one alright!"

"Look I'm not trying to be your Dad, I'm trying to be your friend, but it's obvious you'll listen to niether."

Miroku gently pulled Sango against his hip.

"Come on Sango, we're leaving."

Sango nodded and whispered in his ear," Can I say good bye to Kagome real quick?"

"Yes, I'll go with you."

Sango and Miroku walked up to Kagome still dancing with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, we are going to get going alright?"

"Really?" "We were just about to leave too."

"It was fun but we are tired now and have another gathering to get to."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He's being ridiculous, he's drank far too much tonight and I'd rather not deal with him this time." Miroku snapped.

Kagome looked concerned. She knew he could get out of hand especially with what had already occured.

"Okay well, I'll talk to you later okay Sango, and Miroku it was nice seeing you!"

"You too Kagome, maybe we can all go out sometime." He replied.

"Bye Sango.." Kagome whispered the last words into her ear, "Thank you for the dress."

"Your welcome, I knew you'd look stunning and you do." Sango smiled and waved goodbye.

Kagome was still concerned with the news of Inuyasha. She knew Sesshomaru would be upset if she went to him. But Kagome being who she was could never stand back and let a friend destroy themself. And she wasn't about to let Inuyasha do such a thing.

"Sesshomaru I have to go to the restroom, after that how about we get going?"

He nodded in agreement and walked off to get their belongings. Kagome walked towards the restrooms, which were actually in the direction of Inuyasha. He was leaning against the railing. Watching her. His eyes looked hungry and menacing. She swallowed hard. He looked angry and sexy all at the same time. It frightened her. He walked towards her.

"Hello beautiful." He slurred, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He had obviously been drinking more then his fair share.

"Inuyasha, why don't I call a cab for you?" She asked innocently.

"What? Why? I don't need a cab?" He shouted.

"Don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm roughly.

"No, but you know what I haven't had in a while?" He asked breathing against her lips, his eyes trained on hers. Not a word slurred.

Kagome stared up at him, the annoyance now blantant in her stare.

"I haven't had Kagome in a long while, how about I have some right now?"

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?" She shouted as she squirmed out of his grip but he was too strong for her, he aggressively pulled her closer to him.

"Stop it Kagome, stop fighting me. Can't you see I want you?" His eyes went from dull to pleading.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm not interested in you anymore."

She pressed her hands against his chest pushing herself away from him.

"Oh that's right you want my brother now don't you?" He started to get angry, "You enjoy getting fucked by him now don't you, why, I look so much like him Kagome, do you see me when your with him?" He laughed.

Kagome slapped him across the face.

"Your sick you know that, such a spoiled brat you are Inuyasha. Always upset over the things you can't have."

Inuyasha growled at her and pulled her close to him. He suddenly crushed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kagome screamed into his mouth as she balled her fists and pressed as hard as she could against him. She had never felt so scared in all her life. He placed his loose hand all over her body whispering in her ear how great she looked and how she never wore anything as sexy as the dress she was wearing now for him. She pressed harder against him. He released her only to be shoved roughly against the wall by a very angry Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru!"

"You had your chance remember?"

"Guess I was reminiscing." He smirked.

"You've already caused a severe blemish upon our family Inuyasha, do not become a severe consequence with me!"

**Oh yes things are getting down right juicy aren't they. I just love cliffies, don't you? They put you in suspense and they leave you wanting more. I know it's been a long ass time. But I have redone all the chapters and will be replacing them with the old ones this week. And I will be updating more often. YAY! Don't forget to review, thanks soo much!**


	15. A turn of events

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 15**

Kagome was begining to feel the tears well in her eyes. Never before had she been placed in front of such a display. Sesshomaru looked to be ready to rip off Inuyasha's head at any moment. But what stunned Kagome in that single moment was Inuyasha. He slowly fell to the floor. His speech slurred, barely recognizable was the language spoken from his lips. His eyes glazed over and he slumped to the floor. Sesshomaru eased his grip as he lowered himself with Inuyasha. Some people began to gather around them and stare at Inuyasha. A few men who looked obviously to be security walked into the small crowd to view the disturbance.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru snarled. His eyes quickly changed from anger to annoyance, then slight concern.

Kagome neared Inuyasha. She watched his face turn soft and placid. He seemed to be unconcious.

"I think he passed out?"

"Indeed."

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance and pulled Inuyasha up and lugged him over his shoulder.

"Kagome, let's take him home alright?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with pure admiration beaming in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru wasn't just leaving Inuyasha to his own failure and inadequacies. Sesshomaru was truly acting the more mature and older brother. She was quite taken with his behavior. Sesshomaru chuckled. Jarring her from her thoughts.

"Kagome...he is still my little brother, my blood, although reckless and immature beyond his youth. He is not as intelligent as I and he makes mistakes...mistakes I do not like, and few I am willing to accept, it is only because he is indeed my brother that I do this now for him." He smiled weakly at her and motioned for the door.

Kagome grabbed her coat and made her way to the entrance but before she could walk out the door she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to meet Kagura.

"The car's parked out in the back, less mess and trouble that way." She explained.

"Thank you Kagura." Kagome smiled.

"Sure, besides, Sesshomaru needs no other headaches for one week." She responded nonchalantly.

Kagome nodded and squeezed Kaguras hand.

"Go, hurry." She added.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and motioned to the back door. Kagura was a clever woman. She had the car running and waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru in the back alleyway behind the club. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Neither wanted to deal with camera's flashing and people asking questions. They laid Inuyasha in the back of Sesshomaru's car and headed to Inu's apartment.

Inuyasha's Apartment...

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's sheets from his bed and Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha on the bed. Kagome covered him up and sat beside him. She placed her hand on his forehead and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha moaned some inaudible words. She smiled.

"Please relax Inuyasha, and try not to get in so much trouble." She whispered.

It irked Sesshomaru to see her kiss him, even if it was just a chaste, innocent peck on the cheek. He thought it may be the love she still felt for him. Not the kind of love they shared, but the kind of love friends share. He couldn't believe after all Inuyasha had done. Kagome still felt something for him, pity? Compassion? He wasn't sure, but he did know she had a rather large and forgiving heart. And that maybe her way wasn't so bad in some respects. He could learn a lot from her he decided. He watched as she gently pulled the covers up over Inuyasha and rose from the bed. She walked past Sesshomaru, gently brushing her hand across his lap as she moved into the next room. She stopped in the hallway and turned around to look at him. She smiled sweetly and continued into the living room. Her red dress swaying teasingly against her hips.

Sesshomaru took one more glance at his brother. He shook his head for good measure, in that last glance he watched his brother breathe in and out so peacefully. He wondered why his brother could not be more like this in his waking hours. He also wondered what would happen when he woke. Would the feud start again? Would Inuyasha finally come to his senses? Sesshomaru sighed. He would think on these things tomorrow. All he wanted to do right now was forget any of this ever happened. He wanted to spend the rest of the evening with that beautiful woman in the other room. That woman who was waiting for him, right now.

Sesshomaru turned the light off and closed Inuyasha's bedroom door. "Good night...brat prince."

Kagome walked around the house, reminiscing about past times she had been in this apartment. It was new and not the same one they had ever slept in. She only remembered Inuyasha moving in after they had broken up, she remembered a couple fights here, a couple get togethers, but that was it. She breathed in the foreign smell of new furniture nearly untouched. It seemed to her he didn't spend much time here. She was glad that there were no memories here. None that could cloud her vision or her mind. Kagome was still lost in thought when she felt a soft hand slip into hers. Sesshomaru came to stand next to her but did not interfere with her personal space. She seemed confused at first, but slowly she realized that maybe he didn't want to be uncaring to the situation. She knew Sesshomaru did not understand how she might be feeling at the current moment. She was happy, that much she could determine. Confused and upset with Inuyasha's behavior, yes. But she was very happy with Sesshomaru.

"Sess?"

He looked down at her, she was staring out the window, the moon glowed brightly outside.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smirked and squeezed her hand gently.

"I don't know how I feel about Inuyasha right now. Honestly, I've already forgiven him, but I think he needs to apologize, not only to me, but to you, and Kagura too. I don't hate him...and...I don't pity him either, we all know Inuyasha is stubborn and very spoiled."

"Agreed."

"But he also has a good heart, somewhere under that fake facade is a very caring and quality man."

Sesshomaru frowned, he had a feeling where this was going and he didn't like it.

"And...I hope that someday he can understand and come to terms with the mistakes he's made upon himself."

Sesshomaru was loosening his grip. Kagome suddenly gripped tighter. And smiled at him.

"I also hope that soon he can start getting over me and move on...because I have moved on. And although it may be in the most unlikeliest of places, I truly have moved on, and I am happier now then I have been in a very, long time."

Sesshomaru was not expecting those words from her. And it took him a few moments to really register what she was saying. She looked up into his amber pools. Smiling with that beautiful mouth, her eyes sparkled with acceptance and reassurance. He now knew nothing could stop him from giving his whole self to her. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He leaned down and kissed her supple lips. She sighed and gripped his arms. He knew in that exact moment where he wanted to take her. Where he knew she would love. Away from everyone, and everything in the world. To him it was his personal nest, the one place on earth he felt was still untouched by the cruel harsh realities of industry and population. He knew she too loved such places. He wanted to share this place with her. He decided to make that happen immediately. For what was fun about planned ideas, spontanaity seemed more appropriate right now.

"Come on, I would like to take you somewhere."

"Okay."

After a few whispered and hushed phone calls in the other room, Kagome and Sesshomaru drove towards the city. They stopped by her apartment, he asked her to pack a few things and to bring her passport. She looked at him very confused when he recommended the passport but shrugged when no forthcoming information was given. After the somewhat short drive they arrived at the Narita airport. Kagome looked even more confused and she quickly looked over at Sesshomaru with one raised eyebrow. He looked over at her and placed his hand on hers.

"I promise you'll love it once we get there." He explained mysteriously as he parked the vehicle and moved to the trunk. He pulled out a suitcase and opened the car door for Kagome.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?"

"To my hide-away."

Kagome was hesitant at first but breathed in. She was astounded with Sesshomaru's secretive yet rapid retreat. She suspected he would have such a place somewhere. He smiled at her and chuckled lightly, mischeiviously, and motioned towards the entrance of the airport. When they entered inside they were ushered through doors to an open run way where sitting and waiting was Sesshomaru's own private jet. Kagome couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"Sess, is this your personal plane?"

"Well...it is Taisho Enterprises plane, but technically yes it is mine."

"Wow, so where are we really going?"

"That my dear is a surprise."

Kagome frowned in annoyance, but she relaxed as Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled her close.

"Kagome...do you trust me?"

Kagome stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do trust you."

"Good, then let this be a surprise and I promise you will love it."

"Okay Sess, surprise me then."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked arm in arm to the plane.

"Good evening Mr. Taisho. Are you ready to take off?"

"Yes."

"Very well, please enter and be seated, we will be leaving shortly."

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the lavish main courters of the plane and relaxed in their plush seats. A steward came inside and offered refreshments.

"I would like a bottle of wine please, Kagome, do you like red or white?"

"Either."

"Bring a bottle of Cabernet Savignon."

"Right away Mr. Taisho." The steward answered.

"Gosh Sess, what's it like to live like this? I never saw this end when I was with Inuyasha."

"That is becase Inuyasha is not allowed to use this jet." He smiled.

"Oh." Kagome looked out the window. She could tell they were moving away from Japan. She was quite sure they were moving across the pacific.

She was now transfixed upon the never ending ocean exanding beyond the known horizon. The plane flight was rather long, it took them about 9 hours to reach their destination. She had fallen asleep after a few glasses of wine. Sesshomaru had wrapped himself around her, she slept contently in his arms. It wasn't until the sunlight broke through the clouds and poured onto her face through the small window that she awoke. She thought maybe Hawaii. But this was not the case, too long of a flight for that. They ended up in the U.S., and of all places California. She had been here before, when she was taking classes for web design in Los Angeles. She was in absolute surprise to be here again. It had been a long time. She remembered earlier in the evening when Sesshomaru had spoke of going to his "hide-away". "His hide-away was in California?" She thought. Maybe he had finally gone daft. California certainly did not seem to be somewhere Sesshomaru Taisho would have a hide-away. It wasn't Japan. Just that simple. She hadn't thought he would choose somewhere to be content in other then his homeland. But indeed he had found somewhere outside it. She smiled and looked up into his stoic face. He was busy looking out the window to notice her glancing at him. When she finally stirred the rest of her body he looked down at her with soft warm amber eyes. She melted under those eyes. They seemed so full of content, maybe it was the reflection of the sunlight on them or maybe she was just hallucinating, she reasoned with herself that she couldn't care one way or another, she loved them.

"Sesshomaru what are we doing here."

"No more questions Kagome." He said as he moved her bangs away from her face gently. He continued his ministrations upon her face and hair caressing her skin with his soft fingertips. Moving his hands through her hair, carefully detangling her hair with his hands.

"Ok."

They finally arrived at a very private runway in the middle of nowhere. All she saw was the green lush lands surrounding the small private airport. It was beautiful, she knew they were somewhere in central California, she just wasn't sure where. The coast was on one side crashing roughly against the rocky cliffs and on the other side were rolling hills covered in green. It reminded her of pictures of the lush surroundings of Ireland. She never remembered California being so green and fertile. When they exited the plane the cool ocean breeze blew freely across her face, the clean smell of fresh rain was in the air. The day was just begining here in California. It was interesting that she would be enjoying a new day before she even finished the night before in Japan. The clouds hung low in the sky and rain was threatening the very beautiful countryside. Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to a very sleek looking Mercedes, waiting at the side of the runway. She watched as his hired help placed items and her luggage in the trunk. Sesshomaru was given keys to the automobile and he opened her door for her. It reminded her of the evening they went out to the business dinner, he seemed to have that same mysterious smile plastered on his face. It was more of a half-smile, half-smirk, as if smiling entirely in public was not possible for him. Kagome got in the car and they sped down the highway that curved and wound around the beautiful California coast.

Sesshomaru shortly slowed the car and pulled out a remote control, she looked to her left to see a large gate open. The house was half a mile up the long peppled drive way . It looked very interesting. The house sat all by itself in the middle of surrounding mountains and coast. It was a beautiful house, it seemed hidden to public view until you were right in front of it. It was a one story house, and very modest compared to what he could afford, she loved it the moment she saw it. They reached the main driveway and Seshomaru parked the car in the garage. Kagome got out of her side and stretched like a lazy cat. Her movements were cute and sexy to Sesshomaru. She seemed so careless and casual in front of him. It was a sure sign of how comfortable she truly was around him and it made him feel at ease. He wanted her to enjoy her stay with him here. It really was his personal retreat. He hoped she enjoyed this place as much as he did. He had never brought anyone here before.

Sesshomaru grabbed the items from the trunk and moved to the door. Kagome walked around the car and looked out over to the mountains. She couldn't believe how majestic they looked. They didn't seem to be any higher then 2,000 feet but the gentleness of how they fell upon eachother made they whole back yard view so impressive she caught her breath. The clouds had resided themselves to sleeping peacefully atop the mountains, teasing now and then with a rumble or bolt of soft lightening. Nothing threatening, just beautiful. She walked over to the side of the driveway, looking to the front of the house. A very unbelievable and very complete view of the ocean graced the entire estate. The highway curved away from the house, a small gas station and coffee shop could be viewed from the front, the only reminder of any human existence in the area save for themselves. With each rumble of thunder low against the hills behind her, the ocean seemed to answer its calls with high surf that crashed violently yet caressingly against the cliffs beyond the road. She watched as the foam and mist of the sea sprayed into the air above the cliffs and just next to the highway. She couldn't believe how very beautiful this place was. She breathed in the salty clean sea air as it moved across her face, brushing tiny tendrils across her eyes. She heard the door to the house open and watched as Sesshomaru walked up to her with a sweater in hand. She hadn't realized the sudden chill, being still dressed in her red evening attire she wore earlier.

"Care to see the rest?" He chuckled.

"Ok."

Sesshomaru ushered her into the house. The house was very Frank Lloyd Wright in style. Something she adored as much as her paintings at home. The main door had geometric cut shapes for windows. The main entry way was small, the entire walkway into the kitchen was adorned with a very dark brown stone, the kitchen was huge, very typical of homes in California. The counter tops were graced with a brown and black speckled marble. It had everything a kitchen should and could have. The ammenties were expensive and shiny. She thought them rather beautiful and thought of all the wonderful things she could cook in this kitchen. The dining room, small and simple, with a large oak table adorning the middle, a rather large set of candles were set on each side of a beautiful vase filled with white calalilies. The bar was part of the back wall, with glass shelves and wooden shelves. The wall was also taken up by a fireplace set into it. The fire was already going in it. It seemed so peaceful and qaint. Sesshomaru excused himself for a moment on the other room after his cell phone rang. She decided to roam by herself. She moved to the rooms that layed against the garage, they were very large and spacious. One was a guest room with a small bed and night stand, this room was carpeted with soft brown shag-like carpet. The other was a very large room, the floor was graced with a softer brown stone, and in the corner of the room was a very large grand piano. She was confused at the site of this instrument. She never knew Sesshomaru could play the piano. Her mind quickly played teasing scenes of Sesshomaru pouring emotion forth through the gentle tapping of fingers against the keys, eyes closed in deep concentration. She sighed. That was something she was not ever going to see she thought. She could hope couldn't she? She walked over to the piano and lightly brushed her fingers across the keys. She wondered what he played. Did he create his own music? Did he play others music? What was his favorite?

The sound of footsteps reached her ears and Kagome squeeked in surprise as she looked over in the direction of the door. He stood leaning against the frame. Silent and staring at her. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Are you going to show me the rest of the house?" Attempting to change the subject knowing she was caught in a room she felt she shouldn't be in.

"Kagome, you look as if I've caught you doing something you shouldn't have." He smirked.

"Sesshomaru, stop reading my mind damn you."

He chuckled lightly. And pulled her out of the room into the dining room.

"Kagome I brought you here, you may roam the house freely, in each and every room."

"I...I didn't know."

He merely snorted that simple arrogant snort. "I wouldn't have brought you here only to hide certain places from you."

"So do you..."

"Do I what?"

"Do you play?"

"Occasionally."

"Really!"

The light in her eyes made his heart skip a beat, she seemed overjoyed to know that he played the piano. He had never played for anyone. It was his silent secret. He often came to the house playing some of his favorite pieces, and some he had even created himself. He wasn't sure if he would be able to devulge something so personal to her. He in all honesty had forgotten about that small little secret. He had never told anyone that he could play. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share it with her. Would she even like him to play, would she think he was good. Would she enjoy it? He became very insecure with his ablilties or inabilities. Whatever the case he wasn't sure how much he wanted to reveal.

"Yes, but I haven't played in many years." He lied.

She frowned. Noting the montone and expressionless face he used. She knew her hopes had fell to the ground at that moment. She knew she wasn't going to hear one single sound from that piano. But inspite of her dreams being dashed she took his hand and moved to the living room and other rooms. She loved the living room with it's comfy small couches adorned with serveral plush pillows and simple rugs against the same brown shag carpet that was in the guest bedrooms. The master bedroom was very large with a very awesome view of the coast. The ocean looked peaceful and serene through the rectangular wooden framed window. The king size bed and its cream colored comforter looked lonely and well kept. A fireplace matching the one in the dining room was against the main wall. A large book shelf was part of the wall next to it. Full of rather old books and small statues. The master bathroom was wonderful. Kagome had always wished for a bathroom just like the one in her sights now. A very large spa whirlpool bathtub was the first thing in her view. It was raised surrounded by marble tiling and candles surrounded the edges. A low window rested next to the tub with a full view of the side yard and surrounding hills. No blinds or curtains obstructed the view. None was needed when such privacy was exhuded from the area. There wasn't a nearby neighbor in any direction from what she could see. The closest thing was the gas station and coffee shop. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru placed her luggage on the bed and began to take his things to the other room.

"What are you doing?"

He looked over at her and cocked his head.

"I am placing my things in the other bedroom."

She walked over to him and grabbed his items from his hands and hefted them onto the bed and floor.

"Stop playing the fool Sesshomaru...or perhaps you take me as the fool?"

He raised an eyebrow only slightly. She had grown quite fond of watching every little gesture he made with his face and other body movements. She had never concentrated so much on someones bodily behavior in her entire life as much as she did with him. It was a very distracting and amusing thing to do. It wasn't hard to do, Sesshomaru was a very demanding personality, his very aura created an essence of command and power. You just couldn't resist studying him, until, although you were caught and the heat of your cheeks coud give enough away of yourself to know you were probably studying too intenty or too obviously. She walked over to him brushing up to his chest.

"Your not staying in that guest room, you and I both know that."

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled her flush against him. He looked in earnest at her, his eyes spoke his want for her, all was revealed in his eyes, and the constant pull closer to him, as if she wasn't close enough to him already. She quickly moved her head up and kissed him. First gently, with closed eyes she pressed soft lips to his own, sucking gently on his bottom lip, then brushing across the top one ever gently pressing soft and harder, he didn't move, his body was soft in her hands, his arms seemed to sway. She was definitly having an effect on him. His warm breath moved across her lips, he seemed to be hestitant, he wanted to move in, but knew she wanted control of this gentle kiss she seemed to perform so effortlessly. His eyes were closed and his face was contort in some strange dance, emotions flowed across his face unreadable. She cupped her hand to his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across his chisled and firm cheek. His eyes softly opened into hers. Her lips were parted in the most seductive manner. Her eyes roamed from one to the other of his. She looked for exception, she looked for a answer to what she yearned so desperately to know. He knew it without her saying a word. Sometimes they didn't need words. And Sesshomaru truly was a man of few words. He said what he meant and it was simple and short. But with Kagome it was different. He wanted to express so much more to her. He wanted to tell her every silly little fantasy he had about her, no matter how sappy, lovely and dramatic they were. So what was holding him back? Stupid pride, stupid, idiotic male egotisitical pride. Females often times really were the smarter of the pair he thought. The amazing thing to him was Kagome knew and she didn't need his explanations. She was excepting him as he was. She knew that the very first night their _feelings_ had come into play that it wasn't just surface attraction. There was soo much more, so much deeper. Things he yearned to tell her, yet held in. She knew all of this and yet she still held on. And he wanted her for that. He wanted to show her just how much he cared for her, especially since she was willing to listen...and listen in a way no one else could. Kagome gently tugged on his jaw with her hands insisting his eyes (that were now glazed over) look at her, watch her, wait for her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled as his eyes beamed into hers. She looked so vulnerable and lovely in that moment. She seemed to have something very important to say. No smile graced her luscious lips. No bright eyes. Only serious intent lit them. She moved her mouth closer to his, a breath away from his burning lips.

"Make love to me."

She had said it in a slow whisper, but it closed the room in on him and the sound was a melody like the gently strumming of his piano. It echoed through his mind in soft waves. His breathing hitched. His mouth parted. He looked into her eyes. She continued her serious stare into his eyes. Without another rational thought in his head he grabbed ahold of her with his strong arms and kissed her deeply. She molded into his chest and pulled ravenously onto his neck, her fingers ran through his hair. Sesshomaru lifted her up deepening the kiss. His mouth surrounded her lips, his tongue danced and feinted with her own. His breathing grew louder and deep in his lungs. He inhaled Kagome, he smelled only cherry blossoms and the slight scent of fresh strawberries and something akin to just her. She was so fresh and beautiful.

Kagome moaned into his mouth. She rose up as he pulled her closer, demanding more of her mouth to his. His dominant actions caused a deep submission in her. It seemed to Kagome that he poured all emotions into this kiss. Everything he felt for her went into this kiss. He was answering her question in the only way he knew how. Sure, he could have said yes, but that would have been simple, and far too boring for her likes. She loved the way he answered her.

Sometimes...you didn't need words.

**Yes I know I am ending it at this. This chapter was really fun to write. I enjoyed it immensly. I actually decided to place the setting in an area I just recently visited. The scenery is actually a real place in San Simeon California. The house they stay in really does exist. If you wanna see pictures. Lemme know and I will send them to you:) Anyways, next chapter is what you've all been waiting for (and who am I kidding, I've been anxious to write it as much as you are to read it.) So next chapter is the lovely, intense and very emotional lemon!**


	16. Mornings soft blush

And with out further ado, I present lemony goodness for all. :)

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 16**

Sesshomaru had been waiting for this moment for what seemed to be an eternity. Was it right to do this? They had only been together, if it could even be presented as that, a week. He was already so infatuated, already falling head first into something he had been warned about. His mind was telling that this woman was thought of in ways more then just sexual, he wanted to create the relationship he had always wanted, although he wasn't sure what exactly what that was. All his years of silent dating, never finding the right person. Yet here he was with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, in his arms, ready and willing to be taken with an urgency that pressed forth through her teasing ministrations upon his being. She had been the one to initiate. She said those sweet little words that were still echoing through his mind even now. He felt her hand move to his face again and pull his chin down. He looked into her eyes, so full of desire, it was almost too much to look into, it made his vision blur, she looked so intense. She was literally handing him everything. She jerked his jaw slightly and laughed.

"You still there Sess?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his beautiful vision and smiled. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and walked over to the fireplace at the wall. With a slight flick of his wrist he had turned it on. He casually walked over to the bed and gently set her down next to it. She smiled a coy little innocent smile. She looked so sweet in that look. He looked down at her and watched as she gently slid the straps of her red dress down her shoulders, the straps seemed to slip down her silky arms like a waterfall. Her eyes glistened in the morning light which was hindered by the dark ominous clouds outside. She looked amazing against the back view of the large window, the ocean just beyond her. She truly was a vision. Every little motion she made was erotic and sensual. It made Sesshomaru wanna drink in every part of her. His desire was growing strong within him, he was losing all capability to think or comprehend exactly what was occuring.

_Never seen a sun shine like this  
Never seen the moon glow like this  
Never seen the waterfalls like this  
Never seen the lights off like this  
Never dug anyone like this  
Never had tasty lips to kiss  
Never had someone to miss  
Never heard a song quite like this_

His eyes never left her body. Kagome felt no inhibitions, she felt so comfortable as he drank in every part of her body. His eyes traveled with the thin straps that fell evenly across her soft arms. Kagome slid the entire dress down her shapely body in a very sensual and slow motion that caused Sesshomaru on a few occasion to literally lose his balance, she found this quite amusing. She loved having such an effect on him. The dress fell in a pool of fabric at her feet, her silk red bra and panties shined in the morning light. Sesshomaru moved closer to her, he felt drawn to her like she was a magnet. She looked so good to him. He wanted to kiss her all over in her perfect form. Before he could take another step Kagome walked like a feminine little vixen, slowly and seductively over to him. She silently smiled and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, she moved her parted lips over his, he couldn't help it, he moved in to kiss her but she moved away teasingly and smiled up at him. He drew in his breath, she was driving him mad with such teasing! He watched as she placed butterfly kisses along his jawline and chin, she moved towards his lips occasionally but never touching them all the way. She moved a little further away, her hands slid down his neck to his chest. She began pulling his charcoal grey shirt off revealing a clean crisp white undershirt. It made him look undeniably sexy with his black slacks and a tight white shirt plastered to his muscular chest. She watched his pecks move up and down through the cotton. She pulled it off his body and threw it to the floor. Her hands wandered across it, feeling every muscle as it jerked under her touch, she lightly pinched his nipples, making them taught and erect creating a sexy little moan for a response. She quickly looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He grunted that sexy grunt she loved to hear.

_Fortunate to have you girl,  
I'm so glad you're in my world,  
Just as sure as the sky is blue,  
I bless the day that I found you._

She began to undo his slacks. She brushed lightly across his groin area, his pelvis thrusted gently against her touch. He couldn't help the reaction, it was instinctual. She slowly pulled the zipper down. The sound was deafening in the silent room only graced with soft and rushed sounds of breathing and light moans on occasion. He looked down raising his eyebrow at her. This woman was in complete control right now. And Sesshomaru was quite amused. Other women he had been with were completely ready for him to do all the work. Ready for him to take them. But Kagome was different. She wanted control, at least, for the time being. He thought.

_Never had room service all night  
Never took a trip first class flight  
Never had a love affair so tight  
I've never felt a feeling so right  
Never seen a winter so white  
Never had words to recite  
Never had a flame to ignite  
And I never sang a song with all my might_

Kagome pulled his slacks down over his tight and firm thighs. She had never felt his strong legs before. As she slid the pants off him she made sure her hands ran down his skin, she watched as goosbumps came to the service with every squeeze and tender caress. She gasped lightly in surprise. She never thought she would have that kind of repsonse from him. It excited her and gave her the confidence to go further. Sesshomaru now stood in only his boxers, he looked good and Kagome stood back to take a good look at him and admire his sexiness in all its glory. She smirked. He laughed in a slight grunt and walked near her.

"Do you like what you see Kagome?"

She placed her hand on her chin and squinted her eyes. "Maybe." She said as she smirked again for good measure.

Sesshomaru walked over to her in all his commanding stature, he towered over her now and placed his firm hands gently on her shoulders. She looked up at him. Her eyes glistened with anticipation, he read what he felt in her eyes. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. His eyes wandered her body as if he were gauging his soon to be prey. It caused a rushed blush to blossom across her body. Even Kagome's legs had a blush if it were possible. With one simple look she was trembling in his vision. He lightly ran his left hand up her thigh and up her hip and chest. He lightly ran the other hand across the other side. Causing Kagome to squirm and giggle slightly as her body continued to blush hues of a deeper red and her body grew hot to the touch. He was enjoying the reaction from her.

_Fortunate to have you girl,  
I'm so glad you're in my world,  
(I'm so ecstatic baby)  
Just as sure as the sky is blue,  
I bless the day that I found you.  
(It's all about you)_

Sesshomaru moved his hands across her back to her bra clasp. Quickly and gently tugging it once. He watched it fall to the floor in a featherlike motion. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked. She was atonished how quickly he pulled that off. No man was that good. After that very thought, she shivered, her nipples grew erect, so erect it hurt. He snorted and placed his hands on her sides again. Looking into her eyes his hands slowly maybe to slowly for her anticipation, moved up to her breasts. His hands felt like warm silk across her belly and chest, she felt as his fingers moved across the underside of her supple breasts and finally consuming them entirely. He squeezed gently causing a moan and her body to go slightly slack all at the same time. Her moan moved him, it was pleasurable music to his ears. He lightly ran his thumb and index finger across her nipples, he made circular motions around the areola until he teased her to the point of whimpers and moans of directing him towards her want. She moved into his body, gently bucking against his hips. His throbbing member could be felt through his boxers. He continued to look into her eyes as he gently placed his hands back on her shoulders and pushed her down unto the bed. She laid on the bed watching as Sesshomaru followed her and moved over her body. He looked so sexy crawling over her. She wanted to remember that moment. His eyes looked hungry and full of lust. She was moved to a soft moan at this look. She was enjoying his touch, his eyes, his hands roaming her body freely.

_Fortunate to have you girl,  
I'm so glad you're in my world,  
(Lady.. so.. so so glad)  
Just as sure as the sky is blue,  
I bless the day that I found you.  
(Can you hear the silence child?)_

Sesshomaru crawled over her body until he moved over her face to her lips. They looked swollen with desire, so red and moist with need. He slowly licked at her bottom lip. Her tongue moved out of its own accord, gently touching her lips. As she did this his tongue met hers outside her mouth, her body squirmed under him. Electricity ran through their bodies at the feel of eachothers tongues. She played with his in a sensual dance outside of their mouths. It felt so sexy and almost carnal in a way doing it. Kagome loved it but she yearned for more as her moans and breathing grew. Sesshomaru must have been feeling the same way because before she could even blink he enveloped her mouth with his. His mouth searching every inch of her own, their tongues now dancing within the hot confines of eachother. He breathed her in, deepening the kiss. her body moved upwards against his in a sensual motion that caused Sesshomaru to grind down on her in instinctual response. She felt his lips pull away slowly from her own, he lingered murderously on her lips, slowly retracting his own as she moved to reclaim them, but before she could he was already moving away from her. His mouth moved featherlight down her jaw and neck, nipping lightly here and there across her collar bone, creating little earthquakes to erupt in her lower belly. His hands roamed her body as she squirmed and grinded against him. He looked up to her face as she looked down at him. He smiled mishieviously and as he placed one hand on her opposite breast, teasing the areoloa, he slowly lowered his lips to her other erect and swollen nipple. Kagome burned in that moment. Her body bucked slightly causing her entire breast to be consumed by Sesshomaru's mouth. She moaned aloud. He continued his torture, flicking his tongue across the nipple playfully then swirlling it around it to soften the tease. His other hand pinched and rubbed the other nipple in gentle appreciation. He changed this routine among each one as he moved his able hand across her body. Kagome was reeling in the moment, her body moved and jerked without consent. She wasn't thinking correctly. No one had caused this effect on her body, he was pleasing her in ways she only imagined were possible. He was slow, methodic. She loved every deafening movement, every searing kiss on her flesh.

_Silence child so I hope you hear  
I'm callin out to your body  
Baby you know just what to do  
Close the door no interlude.  
_He continued his ministrations upon her breasts as his mouth moved across her chest and lower to her belly. She felt his hands move to her hips, he had moved lower on the bed until he was between her legs, as he did this he slid her red silk panties off her thighs. She tingled as his hands and the silk fabric moved slowly across her legs and feet. She could feel his warm strong hands grasp her ankles and felt as his lips gently kissed her inner ankle, she felt his tongue slide up her inner calve and thigh. As he reached closer to her core she squirmed more violently, her body knowing exactly where he was headed. She couldn't contain the whimper as he breathed across her opening, but he didn't touch her there. Not yet. He leaned down to her other ankle, kissing it gently as he continued the same tongue slide up her other leg. As he reached her opening he hesitated. He wanted to hear her whispers of want. He didn't need to wait long.

"Sesshomaru...please..."

He slowly spread her labia and gently brushed his lips against her soft moist lips. He liked the way she smelled, unique, clean, fresh. It was a sensual smell, it created a jolt through him, his member thobbed against the confines of his boxers, he shifted to relieve the stress. Her hands moved to his hands as his tongue lightly and teasingly licked against her tiny bundle of nerves. Kagome bucked against his face moaning loudly and feverishly into the room. Her moan pierced the very air in the room. It sounded so beautiful to Sesshomaru. He couldn't help himself, he dove deeper, softly into her core. Tasting the sweet succulent honey that covered the area. He sucked and licked every drop, she tasted so good to him, he wanted all she was willing to give. Her hands moved from his to the pillow just above her head, she grasped it tightly. He looked up at her, her face contorted into the most beautiful and erotic look of concentration and freedom. All in one look. He smirked inside her and moved his hands across her hips to her breasts. Teasing the already throbbing nipples as he swirled around her clit. Kagome moaned and mewed into the warm air. Her body moved and squirmed every where. He occasionally had to place his hands on her to hold her down.

"Oh...Sesshomaru..."

She whispered as she moved her head back and forth from one side to the other. He loved watching her reaction to his ministrations. Her breathing became heavier, her body was still for moments, then it would buck violently, her moans turned into wanton fits of inaudible words that somewhat resembled his name. She was going to climax soon, he could feel it. Her honey was running stready from her, he could feel her body temperature rise. And just like a beautiful flower suddenly blooming before his eyes he felt her hands rush to his head as she screamed his name, his hands instinctually grabbed her underside and squeezed tightly as he pulled her closer, slowly swirling around the trembling bundle of nerves in a laberous and tortuous movement that elevated and extended her climax. Kagome cried in a low mew that ended with an overly contented sigh. She giggled and laughed as he continued tonguing the now very sensitive area. She squeezed his head in retaliation for him to stop. She couldn't handle it. He laughed and looked up at her. His silver hair spilled forth around her legs. He looked good between them, she thought.

She looked so sexy, her hair was tousled, her eyes drooped slightly yet glittered in satisfaction. Her tongue darted in and out to wet her dry lips due to moaning and breathing so hard. He mentally snapped a photo of that sexy look. He knew he would be doing that more often, it turned him on to see her her cry and moan for him. His throbbing member reminded him of his own needs. Kagome slid up, her long luscious legs spread apart slightly, enough for him to crawl over her. She watched his every move. She enoyed watching him watch her as he removed his boxers. He watched her eyes move towards his groin area. He smiled at her as she looked him over, her eyes gleamed brightly. She moved over to him quickly, her ravenous eyes full of hunger. She leaned over and changed her position to a kneeling one, her ass straight up in the air, on all fours. It was more then he could handle. His member moved up and down of its own accord. Kagome chuckled lightly, proud of her position and the effect it had on him. He laughed. She moved in and bent over to kiss the head of his hard cock. The edge glistened with pre-cum. She placed her lips over the tip and licked gently at the tip. His body shuddered with her touch. She couldn't possibly know what this was doing to him. She wrapped her entire mouth slowly around his tip and engulfed his entire member. She wanted to taste him like he tasted her. She had never done anything like it before. She had never wanted to, but with Sesshomaru, it was a need she felt. She liked the way he tasted, she never thought it would be good, but she liked it and she wanted more.

_(Let em see)  
(She is my girl.. my world.. my girl)  
(And I'm so mighty mighty proud about it)  
(No shame in my game)  
(Oh.. No)  
(I wanna show you off)  
(I wanna let them know)  
(Let the whole world know I'm..)  
(Loving my baby now)_

_(Ain't nobody)  
(I said ain't no lady lady lady better than my baby)  
(See I'm so mighty mighty mighty proud.. mighty proud)  
(Babe, it's makin me dance)  
(Makin me dance) _

Sesshomaru was in heaven, her soft moist lips felt so good around his member, it throbbed and jerked for more of her touch. He was becoming slightly inpatient though. He wanted to be inside her. In the most earnest and urgent of ways. He slowly pulled her away from him and laid her against the bed. She did as she was commanded and rested her hands on his arms. She felt the strong muscles as they moved against skin. His eyes never left hers as he moved over her and gently brushed his tip at her entrance. She felt a tug in her lower belly, it twisted and trembled at the very feel of him at her entrance. He slid in effortlessly and slowly. He wanted to feel every inch of her, he wanted to fill her in the most consuming of ways, he wanted her to want it, it might kill him, but he wanted to tease her. It was fun that way. She began to buck gently against him, pressing him to go further inside. He grunted at the feel of her tight walls clamping down on his member. He moved in further reveling in the feel of her body. He could feel every tremble, every tightening, every muscle in her legs. They were one in this dance. He moved in a gentle motion in and out. Kagome moved along with his steady rhythm. Her hands tugged and gripped at his arms. She pulled on them for leverage. He cupped his arms against her back. His steady movement wasn't enough and he started to move faster, he slowly pulled entirely out of her. Causing Kagome to moan in desperation. She looked up with hazy eyes and parted mouth.

"Look at me Kagome." He said in a husky whisper.

She looked into his eyes. He held her in his embrace not moving an inch. She looked to be in a daze. He kept his eyes locked to hers. As he hesitated a minute longer, he quickly took in a breath and buried himself into her deeply. She cried out in pleasure her eyes widening to oversize proportions. He continued to drive into her deep and hard, hurried and passionately, continuing his ascent to bliss. His mouth suddenly crashed on to hers, devouring her mouth, closing off her moans, they breathed into eachothers souls. The dance became more struggled and animalistic. Her heated flesh and his heavy breathing finally came to the ultimate release as he climaxed fully into her. He moved deep into her core, thrusting each time a little softer then the last. He whispered in a husky and ragged breath Kagome's name as he came. His eyes closed, his head tilted up towards the sky. She watched him come and it caused a shiver to run up her spine, as he continued his thrusts she felt her walls tighten and felt her own release. She was amazed. Kagome had never come that way before, it was an entirely new experience. It wasn't as strong as clitoral stimulation but it was beautfiul. It caused tears to spring forth from her eyes. She held on tightly to him.

"Kagome!" He moaned. He knew she was coming and he hadn't expected it. It pleased him soo much to know he could do that to her. After he felt her relax around him he pulled her over to him to lay on top of him. Still within the confines of her sweet core he pulled her head against his chest. He listened to her breathing slow to a more normal level. He closed his eyes as he too leveled his breathing. For Sesshomaru it was one of the most intense love making sessions he had ever been in. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her forehead. She was his. That was how he wanted it to be.

Kagome lay against Sesshomaru, enjoying the feeling of his member still filling her inside. She never wanted him to leave her. She could very well stay this way forever. She closed her eyes and played the encounter over and over in her head. It was the best lovemaking session she had ever had, it was full of passion, desire, need, lust...respect. All the things that combine to create a truly rewarding experience. She smiled as she fell into a light slumper on his chest. The sound of his heart beating steadily in her ears was the last sound she rememered before she fell asleep.

Hours Later...

Kagome awoke to a beautiful melody being played in her ears. It sounded jazzy and soulful kissed with a haunting motion that caused her hand to sway in the air above her, as if she already knew the song that was playing. Who ever was touching the keys seemed to be pushing forth all emotion through them. The melody was addicting and seemed to pour through the house with an almost somber feeling. A feeling of true depth not able to be explained in mere words. She sat up in bed noting that Sesshomaru was no longer in the room. She suddenly realized that it was he who was playing. It wasn't the stereo, or something on television in the other room. This was Sesshomaru, playing all alone in his room made just for him. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. She blinked and placed her finger under the tear to catch its fall. She watched in the afternoon light that graced the room her tear glisten as it danced and slid down her index finger. She was mesmirized by his playing. It was so beautiful, she realized in that moment just how mysterious Sesshomaru truly was, all the things she didn't know. Why was he playing now? Was it because of her? Did she bring forth some emotion for him to play such a hauntingly beautiful melody. She wanted to run to him, run to that room and lean against the piano as he smiled at her and played his heart out. She yearned to watch him play this. But her conscious told her to stay put and enjoy the tiny amount of acceptance she was receiving now. He probably thought she was still asleep, still in silent slumber after their love making session. She would let him think that...for now. All she wanted to do was listen to him continue.

Sesshomaru played for what seemed forever. It was longer then normal for him to play. He felt so much inside that he needed to release it. Everyone had some way to express themselves. This was his. As private and small as it was, he really wanted to pour all emotion into his playing. He was sure she was asleep, maybe in sleep she would hear this song, hear him playing. He had been working on this song since he had met her. She made him think differently about everything. It was such a simple and very unlike Sesshomaru song. But he was still working on the lyrics. All he had now was the melody that stuck in his mind and poured forth from his very fingers. He couldn't get the melody out of his head. It screamed perfection. He hoped she wouldn't wake up and come in to disturb him. He wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted it to be finished before she heard it. At least for him to play it in front of her. He continued to play.

**So this one came out far quicker then I thought. I hope it passes everyones scrutiny. I absolutely adore this couple and I wanted them to have a very romantic and deep lemon. Btw the song I wrote through out the love making session is Fortunate-by Maxwell (Great song!) And the melody that Sesshomaru plays at the end is already determined. I will tell you in a few chapters tee hee. I can tell you its a beautiful song! Thanks again and please review! I hope to BUDDHA I don't get kicked off for this! (bites nails)**


	17. Sweet Aroma of Love

**Well heres the next chappie. Now beware this chapter is very fluffy and very sappy, but thats what this drama is all about sappiness, I want that fluffy romance thats way ooc. Of course I now all my characters are very ooc. I like them that way. I think its fun to experiment with charcters on a level not normally seen. I would like to thank all my new fans on Single Spark! I think you guys rock and KogasAngel, thank you soo much for all your kind words! I love her fics. Go check them out Single Spark. And with out further ado more story...**

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 17**

Kagome fell into a lite sleep humming the music in her own mind, daring images of Sesshomaru plagued her dream-like state, she imagined him playing this soft yet deep melody in her head, she saw him in the corner of the large playing room. The curtains slightly drawn, just enough light seeping through to allow vision of the keys only. She watched as the musical notes danced across the top of the piano and towards herself, she stood in the doorway, watching his body sway with each key he played. Her brows furrowed in irritation with the inability to capture Sesshomarus face in her mind. As her daydreaming went on she soon felt a very warm and very real hand move up her thigh. Her eyes opened to reveal the very man she had been spying on in her mind. She felt as if she had been caught, as if she really had crept in on his private piano session. Without control a deep blush smoothed itself gently across Kagomes face. Sesshomarus amber eyes rested on her own and he chuckled lightly at her blush.

"Kagome...what ever were you thinking?" He asked with a mischievous smile. His hands moving painstakingly up her thighs.

"Nothing!" She giggled as she jumped.

Sesshomaru laughed and moved in like a hunter towards its prey. The look caused an involuntary and very visual shudder to run through Kagome. Sesshomarus eyes sparkled and gleamed. He pounced. Kagome squealed as she laughed and giggled. Sesshomaru tickled her around her waist as he hoisted her into his embrace.

"Are you ready to greet the waking world?"

"Yes."

"Remember the last night you spent at my home?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Remember we were _supposed_ to go out for coffee the following Wednesday?"

"Oh yes!" She laughed, she had completely forgotten about that. She really had wanted to share the enjoyment of coffee with him, but the business dinner was very nice instead.

"Well can you see that place at the edge of the window beyond the highway over there, not only is the most expensive gas in all of central California there, (Kagome laughed a soundless laugh for his quick humor) but residing there just next to it is a quaint little coffee and tea house that I frequent...for tea of course, would you like to take a walk over to this place and please my senses with a cup of what you consider delicious coffee?"

"I would love to Sesshomaru." He gracefully picked her up and pulled her closer to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"That was wonderful."

"What was?" He asked with an evil grin.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him, he knew exactly what she meant, he merely wanted to hear her say it. She paused and watched his eyes. She seemed nervous in asking. He smirked inwardly, he loved her bashfulness, even after all they had shared. She looked cute and sexy to him. He hoped it never changed. He loved her innocent and adorable side. He decided to help her along.

"Did you mean the lovemaking?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was now obviously irritated yet with a smile. She pushed her hands against him to move up off the bed but he pulled her closer to his chest with a growl. She yelped in surprise. He moved his hand to her chin and raised her eyes to his gaze.

"Kagome, making love to you was one of the most memorable moments in my life. I shall never forget it."

He offered it in a whisper with all the humor and mischief gone from his eyes. It was replaced with a soft hue of honesty and determination. She melted in his embrace. She had never expected such poetic simplicities to arise from Sesshomaru. He seemed to be a man of such few words, yet here in this safe and very secluded place, very much like his own home in Japan. He shared this side of himself with her. A side more open and unguarded. A side Kagome was falling endlessly in love with. A side she would cherish. She felt so very special to be one of the few and possibly only people he deemed suitable for such actions.

She looked up into his eyes and kissed his soft and tender half open lips. Savoring the taste and feel of them against her own. He breathed slightly raggedly against her mouth. As if his very soul was breathing. She opened her eyes, lips still feathered against his own. His eyes were closed, soft eyelashes gently gracing his lids, his face was lax and calm, she watched him breathe her in. His hair framed his jaw and face in small slivers of metallic gray. He looked relaxed and content. His face held the stoic look yet defied it at the same time with the slight smirk of his lip on one side. Kagome found it quite adorable. She was smiling as she pulled gently away from him. His eyes opened when he felt her pull away. Her eyes clung to is own.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

He smiled one of those rare smiles, those genuine and very elegant smiles. He pulled her close and kissed her lips again. He released Kagome and she rose from the bed slowly, completely naked. She seemed relaxed and at ease walking through the room so carelessly. Sesshomaru watched her every move, he enjoyed watching her curves move with her, the way her muscles moved against her skin, how her breasts gently bounced with each graceful step she took. The way her hips caused her backside to shake in the cutest little taunt he'd ever seen. She was so tempting, he found it hard to believe that she wasn't some vixen in disguise. He couldn't quite fathom women not knowing what assets they contained even in a simple walk. He wanted to walk right up behind her and take her on all fours. He shook his head. "Confounded, this women creates strong images in my head." He thought. She turned around and noticed his perplexed look upon his face. She laughed as she bent down to grab some items from her duffel bag. She looked up at him and used her able hand to lift her black silky tresses from her face. Sesshomaru found her to look so beautiful in that moment, like there weren't enough moments to revel in, she created another for him. The cloudy sky caused a dull glow in the room that shined upon Kagomes skin in the most tantalizing of ways. She seemed to glow in the light, almost from the inside. Her smile spoke volumes of her amusement. That was about the time Sesshomaru realized her amusement was directed at none other then himself.

She laughed and pulled her hair up more away from her face.

"Sess, your so funny sometimes."

"I'm so glad to know I can be here for your entertainment." He mused.

She smiled again, "I'm going to take a shower, then we can walk to that wonderful shop okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Sesshomaru watched her move to the bathroom and close the door. As soon as the shower ran Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to grab his cell phone.

"Hello Jaken, I need you to do me a favor. I will be gone for the entire weekend and I need you to have all reports ready for Mondays meeting at 9 am. Thank you...no...I am no longer in Japan. Whatever issues you have email them to me and I will look them over this evening or tomorrow. That is all."

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha woke to an incredible hangover. His head throbbed with pain. His encrusted eyes slowly opened to a very dimly lit room, his room. His clock which was now sitting upright on his nightstand was gleaming in red the awareness of just how early it was. He groaned as he sat up and stretched slightly. The very movement caused severe nausea to overwhelm his body. He attempted to gain rememberance in how exactly he got back to his apartment. The last thing he could remember was the cold and venomous eyes of his older brother staring into his own, Sesshomaru's fist clearly pulled back like an arrow in a bow ready to be let go with great force. He suddenly felt his face and jaw. He felt no pain or possible injuries from what it looked like Sesshomaru was about to do. When he remembered that moment he figured Sesshomaru might have knocked him out cold. But with no hint of pain upon his face he was now even more perplexed. He dug a little further into the nights memories, what little he had of them. His eyes widened in surprise and he moaned aloud.

"Kagome...oh no...what have I done." He whispered into his empty room. It was more of a statement to himself than a question.

He willed himself to move no matter how painful it was to be and drug himself to the bathroom. He turned the small night lite on and inspected his sullen features in the mirror. He had finally become disgusted after a long lengthy look. Depression set in quicker then he thought. He was angry but too weak to acknowledge it. He remembered the way he treated Kagome, the way he pulled her to him, they way he fondled her. He remembered the fearful look in her eyes. The way he touched her. It was forced and violating in so many ways. Any man would have been able to see it. He was surprised he wasn't dead from the way Sesshomaru looked. But he was also very confused. He walked back into the bedroom to lie down again. Thats when he saw it and knew she'd been there. She had taken him home or the both of them had. There lying on the other nightstand were two bottled waters and a bottle of aspirin. The gel caps, the ones he loved. The ones that worked every time. No one else did this for him except her. He smiled despite himself. He wondered if Sesshomaru had come with her. If by some strange charm of hers she was able to persuade Sesshomaru into helping her bring his younger brother back to his apartment. He knew if anyone could do it, it would be her. He sighed and took the bottled water and swallowed four gel caps to ease his suffering. He decided to lie in bed for a little while longer until the headache resided. He had a few calls to make. He wanted to know if he had ignorantly made headline news again or not. He was hoping for a miracle and that maybe by her help he hadn't made such a complete baka of himself. He sighed again. He cursed himself over and over in his head as he lay in his lonely and very cold bed..

"Well Inuyasha, now you've lost any chance you ever had of getting her back, the Ice Prince wins again." He whispered to himself. He decided talking to himself was becoming a regular pastime. He knew she'd never reconsider now. He had seen the way she was around Sesshomaru, something he hadn't seen in a long time. She was happy. And for the first time in his selfish and very spoiled life, he smiled at the thought of someone else's happiness other then his own. He wanted her to remain happy. If Sesshomaru was to be that person then so be it. He was sad, but he felt he just matured about 5 years in the span of 15 minutes with that decision. Although to actually put it into action he knew would probably and most likely become his demise. He still loved her, no matter how foolish the thought may be, he still loved her and wanted to be a part of her life. But it would be for the best if he stayed away for awhile. So many thoughts ran through his mind thus causing his headache to increase in size and immensity. He breathed in and sighed aloud. He decided for now that thinking may not be the best course of action. More sleep would do more good then harm.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Sesshomaru watched Kagome beside him as she took in the scenery around them. Her eyes wandered over the endless hills in the distance. She wore a beautiful blue scarf that mingled with her long black hair in the cool ocean breeze. The sky was still covered in gray clouds, yet the sun peaked out here and there revealing rays of light that kissed the green hills beyond the estate. He enjoyed watching the scarf and her hair dance in the wind, he found it fascinating and meditative if there truly could be such a state while watching someone. She slowly turned to see him gazing at her. She smiled one of her signature warm smiles. So full of happiness and reassurance. He basked in the smile, taking in all he could get from it. It literally made him happy to see her smile like that. It caused him to smile.

It didn't take them long to reach the coffee shop. It was a cute little shop set away from the highway with a lovely window view of the ocean just over the cliffs. They took a window seat near the edge of the shop. The fresh smell of brewing coffee and fresh bagels permeated the entire place. Sesshomaru loved the smell of this small little shop. The scents of dark spices and cinnamon and coffee laced with hints of chocolate and vanilla made his nose tingle in the most charming of ways. The older lady whom was the owner and the barista greeted Sesshomaru by name. Sesshomaru introduced Kagome to the lady and Kagome announced that Sesshomaru would finally be trying his very first coffee.

"Well Sess, what would you like to try, espresso or coffee?"

"You are the coffee expert, I trust you Kagome, you choose for me please."

Kagome grinned happily.

"Alright then."

Kagome ordered herself a Chai latte and Sesshomaru a Vanilla Latte. She figured he looked like a Latte kind of guy. She thought maybe Cappuccino first but she didn't think it was enough coffee for him to try and he may not like foam and so she figured her best bet would be a Latte with a hint of delicious nutty vanilla flavor.

When the coffees arrived in their respective over sized black coffee mugs, Kagome purred with delight over her Chai. It smelled heavenly, the scents of cloves, ginger, honey, and cinnamon spice wafted into her nostrils in the tempting est of aromas. Sesshomaru watched her in delighted interest.

"This seems like an almost spiritual thing for you." He chuckled.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled as she continued to breathe in her Latte.

"It is, bring the cup to your nose, just below it, not over it, and breathe in slowly the delicious scents Sess." She directed. "Like this."

He brought the large cup to his delicate nose and slowly breathed in the latte. At first he wasn't quite sure what he should be doing. But soon he listened to her words.

"What do you smell Sess when you drink tea, surely you must smell your tea, find the desired scents of the coffee, look for your favorite reminders of what it is you like the most."

He paused for a moment, he was almost irritated due to his unsureness but after a moment he breathed in the hot coffee before him, at first he could smell the hint of warm milk, the thin layer of froth on top, but then he began to smell the thick aromatic hints of the espresso and vanilla buried within.

Kagome watched him intently and smiled. "Thats it...now...bring the mug to your lips and taste your first taste of absolute heaven." She cooed.

With eyes closed and lips against the rim of the mug he gently tipped the cup towards his parted mouth. The latte flowed in sips into his mouth and over his tongue. The taste was foreign yet very desirable. He enjoyed the dark and full bodied flavor that swirled in his mouth leaving a sweet and slightly heady taste of vanilla and sugar in it's wake. He opened his eyes just in time to see Kagome take her first sip of her chai. She looked to be in deep concentration over this very meditative action. She smiled after the first sip and breathed in. Her eyes opened and beamed with sheer happiness. She looked over at Sesshomaru and then towards the lady barista.

"Bravo, this is one of the most wonderful Chai Lattes I have ever had the luxury of tasting!" She said ecsatically.

"Oh thank you!" The lady said from the counter.

Sesshomaru began to chuckle and laugh slightly at her elated behavior.

"I never thought a cup of coffee could create such a surprise and utter amusement to one person."

"Sess, this is not coffee this is an experience, and it's actually tea."

"Really?"

"Yes, would you care to try some?"

She placed her mug in front of him, he took the cup and sipped a taste. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Mmm...taste like..like..."

"Pumpkin pie!" Kagome proclaimed.

"Ah yes, I have had that once before. Yes it has a very autumn like taste to it."

"Well, this kind of weather reminds me of winter and I love Chai lattes during the winter months. It's my favorite tea in the whole world!" She beamed.

"So do you like your coffee Sess?"

"I love it, it smells and taste wonderful, I am fearful I may come to need such tempting tastes again and again."

"Well if your any type of weakling like me you will."

"This Sesshomaru is far from weak, I would rather call it an addiction of sorts."

Kagome shrugged, "Call it what you will, this is my one and only weakness that I must give in to or else."

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned over the table.

"I plan to rectify that addiction with an entirely new one my love." He whispered huskily.

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed a soft crimson red. She looked into her cup gripping it tightly in her hands, not daring to look at him in fear of his eyes.

He laughed in a whisper and freed her hands from the trembling mug. She looked up and sighed. He knew she was as addicted to him and he was to her. They both had an addiction. It was obvious that first weekend. And all Sesshomaru could think about was how he could persuade her into moving in with him.

He smiled and continued to drink his coffee. They drank in small sips, daring glances and blushes every chance they could get. Kagome felt like she was on a cloud like the ones blowing by so quickly in the sky above them outside the window. The cool air that blew in occasionally from the half open door caressed with the warm swirls of steam that rose from their respective mugs and Sesshomaru couldn't help but think how ironic they were in explaining in no words the path fate took to reach Kagome and himself together. He only hoped that he could continue this relationship and move further. He already knew she was the one. He already knew he was in love with her. He only hoped to kami that she felt the same thing.

**Phew, finally done. Well how did you like my retrospect in the addiction of coffee. If you haven't noticed I have a slight addiction to coffee and after working for Starbucks and many other coffee shops for many years (6+ years) I have come to sip coffee like a wine taster. LOL. Next chappie will be up soon, and yes of course there is a lemon.**


	18. Strawberry Surprise

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 18**

**Inuyasha woke late in the afternoon to a much clearer head and less ache. He groaned as he moved towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. He sighed as his muscles relaxed under the hot stream of water that poured over his face and down his lean chest. He stayed in the confines of his shower for longer then he might have expected to, it wasn't until his hands began to prune that he figured it was best to leave such a relaxing and therapeutic shower. He kinda of hoped he might just stay in their all evening, without the resulted effect upon his body. He quickly wondered what it might be like to take a nice long hot bath such as the ones Sango and Kagome always talked about so absentmindedly. After he dried off and slipped on a nice comfy pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt he decided to order some pizza. Pizza always made him feel better after a night of reckless drinking. As he waited for the delivery he rummaged through his fridge for some tea. He always had his maid keep a steady supply of iced tea in his fridge. The more American drink had finally made a home in his fridge after staying in New York for a short time. As he chugged away on his iced tea he slowly made his way to the phone. He looked at it willing himself to move his hand to the receiver and place the phone call he knew he was dreading, but it was now or never he felt. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who could understand him, someone who would listen and not argue with him. He did enough of that on his own account. Inuyasha sighed and picked it up.**

"**Hello Miroku...I need to talk to you, could you come over for a little while?"**

**Kagome had decided after the enjoyable coffee that the kitchen was in desperate need of stocking for the weekend. Sesshomaru knew of a small grocery store in town not too far from where they were. They drove to the store after Kagome made her list. **

**Kagome insisted that she cook something for them both. Sesshomaru was only too happy to oblige to a dinner cooked by the woman he had come to enjoy so much. She smiled as she rummaged through spices and picked up a loaf of french bread and pasta sauce. He smiled inwardly at the thought of her cooking an Italian dinner. She seemed to have a flare for enjoying foreign dinners and meals in general. He liked that about her, she was different from everyone around her, her very aura seemed so inviting and full of caring and endearing qualities that all combined for a just and rather large heart, so full of compassion and innocence. His mind quickly raced to more wanton thoughts as he watched her pick up a fresh basket of strawberries, whip cream, and shortcakes. He raised an eyebrow at her. She continued to spark his interest when she picked up two rather nice bottles of wine.**

"**This is for desert you hentai." She laughed.**

**He continued staring at her as if he had no clue what she was insinuating. But she knew better and slapped him playfully on the arm.**

**After they made their purchases they drove through the small town and Kagome suddenly yelped in surprise thus causing Sesshomaru to stop the car softly yet abruptly.**

"**Yes?" He asked.**

"**Ummm...could we stop in at that Antique store real quick, I really like Antique stores and I love American Tea cups and pots." Her innocent smile was all she really needed to show him to get him to cave.**

"**As you wish."**

**They walked into the old and very dense Antique store, the place was filled with every type of knick knack and odd and end fathomable. Sesshomaru could not quite understand peoples fascination with such trinkets. He could understand some Antiques, yet the ones in here held no real value or particular worth to him. Nevertheless he continued through the store behind Kagome. Her face told all he needed to know of what she saw and felt about this store. It held absolute fascination for her. She seemed delighted in every little tiny thing she picked up and examined. She finally came to a rather large assortment of tea pots and tea cups in a small area of the shop. She picked up each one giving it a rather long and strict scrutinizing look. Brows furrowed she moved the pot in all directions in her hand. She finally smiled until she examined the price of the delicate porcelain item. Her smiled turned into a small frown and she set it down.**

"**Okay, I am ready to go now." She said with an over exuberant smile.**

**Sesshomaru looked down at the pot. "What about the pot?"**

"**Oh, it's not exactly what I was looking for." She lied.**

**Sesshomaru quickly picked up the pot and looked on the underside reading the price of it. He smirked. She probably thought it to be too expensive. Foolish girl, as if this Sesshomaru would not purchase this and more to her hearts content. He thought. He placed the fragile Tea Pot in his hand and began walking towards the front of the store.**

"**Oh no Sess, please don't!" She pleaded.**

**He tuned around and smiled pleasantly at her.**

"**Kagome, do you not want this?"**

**Kagome sighed, "No...it is far too expensive and I am sure I could find another one for much less."**

"**Such a frugal spender you are Kagome, I'm sure from the looks of this that it is rather old and probably hand made, such a copy is probably a fruitless venture, I suggest we purchase this one just in case." He offered as he winked at her.**

**Kagome blushed and with one last attempt with her pleading eyes for him to put it down she followed him to the cash register. She couldn't believe he was about to spend over two hundred U.S. Dollars on a porcelain tea pot. She felt terrible accepting such an expensive gift from him. He paid for the item and placed the gently wrapped and bagged item in Kagomes hands and smiled. The lady at the register smiled at the couple and wished them a very nice day. Most certainly excited over probably one of her most profitable customers that afternoon.**

**When they arrived back to Sesshomaru's home Kagome began to place the items from the grocery store in the fridge and cabinets, and most of all the items for dinner were nicely placed around the counters for use in the near future. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how quickly she seemed to make herself at home. He secretly loved it though, he loved how comfortable she felt, it was an example of trust that warmed him to the core. He had never felt comfortable in anyone's home accept his own. He was happy to know it would not be as difficult for her. His thoughts were startled by the loud rummaging of a plastic bag near him. Kagome was unraveling the lightly wrapped tea pot he had purchased for her. He watched as she turned it over and over in her hands delicately, a smile danced on the ends of her lips, giving away the happiness she felt for this tiny little trinket. Sesshomaru laughed aloud.**

"**I knew you wanted it."**

**Kagome cupped the tea pot to her chest and laughed nervously.**

"**I...well, yes I wanted it but I couldn't possibly afford to purchase it. Sesshomaru however can I pay you back?"**

**His lips curled in a rueful smile of sorts and he raised one elegant eyebrow at her. She furrowed her own brows and pursed her lips. She looked adorable in her defiant stance, looking as if his answer was most definitely of a very sexual nature. But he surprised her with his answer.**

"**I intend, on receiving that delicious dinner you promised me." He smiled devilishly at her and winked again. **

**Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed. She shouldn't have thought him to be so dense as to only think such thoughts, but the way he had smirked at her had given her slight suspicion to assume that was the direction he was headed. Kagome sighed and placed the pot on the marble counter top facing the window above the sink. She continued to place more things around the kitchen and move about with great ease and comfort. Sesshomaru moved over to her as she placed a pan on the stove. His hands encircled her waist. She gasped as his strong arms held her close and his hair caressed her skin upon her arms so gently. She felt his warm breath against her ear, she sucked in her own as his lips grazed slowly across the shell of her ear, the very feeling and sound causing her to involuntarily shudder and and become deaf to all other sounds instantaneously.**

"**There are other ways, but I do not intend for them to be repayment, whatever I buy for you is only because I want to and not for anything you have done for me." He whispered seductively.**

**Kagome froze in her spot only to melt into a puddle upon the gentle press of his lips against her neck. It was amazing what this man could do to her, cause her to freeze in such manner that she thought she might break with his tight embrace, only to become so hot under his touch that the feeling could only be reminded of the hot days in the California sun that actually made you yearn for more. It was a comfortable feeling, an enticing feeling, and she yearned for more.**

**After Kagome had begun cooking dinner Sesshomaru decided to pull the car into the garage due to the expected heavy rain. As Kagome cooked she watched from the kitchen window as far off in the distance the surf crashed over the highway. When Sesshomaru came back in, the wind howled through the house.**

"**Wow, it's really bad out there?"**

"**Yes it seems to be, although I have never seen this area with quite so much green vegetation, it would be a pity not to enjoy it, even in such weather." Sesshomaru explained as he brushed the light rain off his black coat. **

**Kagome watched as he placed his coat in the hall closet, she watched as droplets of water fell from his long silver hair. She often wondered how a man could keep such long hair so beautiful. She was almost envious of he and Inuyasha. She made a mental note to check Sesshomaru's bathroom for his hair care products.**

**Sesshomaru walked over to the simmering pot of pasta and other pots filled with delightful aromas.**

"**This smells very good."**

**Kagome swatted his hand with her wooden spoon.**

"**Yes it does, now stay out of it, it's not ready yet." She quipped.**

**He raised one defiant eyebrow at her and moved across the kitchen to the wine fridge and pulled out a bottle of Pinot Grigo. **

"**Will this be suitable for dinner?"**

**Kagome glanced over at his choice and smiled, "Why Sess, that is a perfect choice."**

"**Of course it is, this Sesshomaru knows."**

"**I see your arrogance has returned." She said sarcastically as she giggled.**

"**Arrogance? Why Kagome, are you taunting me?"**

"**No! I am simply reminded of the Sessomaru I once knew so long ago." She yelped as she saw him coming straight for her. **

**As soon as he made his way to her she dropped the wooden spoon on the ground. His lips pressed softly and seductively against hers leaving promises of what was to come.**

**After dinner they enjoyed a nice conversation regarding how he came to purchasing this home. She thought it might be something special and important, or maybe significant but it was only something he found through a small real estate company he had obtained. He noticed the house and the location and thought it the perfect abode for himself. A home away from everything. He called it.**

**Kagome got up to take the fresh cut strawberries out of the fridge and began scooping them unto a plate atop the short cakes. She pulled out the homemade whip cream she had made and began placing generous dollops of cream on top of her concoction. Sesshomaru watched her with bated breath, the smell of strawberries and cream reminded him of her very scent and before he realized what he was doing he had moved behind her as she finished her fine dessert making. She moved to place the bowl of silk whip cream on the island table but he was in her way. Kagome squealed and laughed in surprise.**

"**Want it that bad do you?"**

**Sesshomaru chuckled, "You have no idea."**

**Kagomes eyes widened and she made a move to place the whip cream on the table, he caught her arm and took the bowl from her and gently set it next to him, never taking his eyes from hers. He smirked and watched as her deep blue eyes and perfectly round pupils ran back and forth focusing on one eye to the next. He quickly pulled her closer and hauled her up onto the counter top causing the dessert to scoot to the side. Kagome smiled and placed a hand in one of the dessert bowls. He watched as she swirled a small piece of strawberry into the whip cream and placed it to his lips. As he opened his mouth she teasingly pulled away. He once again lifted a sexy eyebrow in retort as if questioning her motives and suddenly caught completely off guard she began moving the strawberry and whip cream seductively over his lips. Her eyes focused on her ministration and her mouth was slightly open in concentration, her soft, fleshy, pink tongue just in small view. Sesshomaru absentmindedly started to lick his lips. Kagome quickly caught him and began to slowly lick them for him. His eyes widened at the touch. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her closer into a bruising kiss. Kagome pulled back to feed him the strawberry. She watched as he chewed the delightful morsel in his mouth. She then took his finger and dipped it in the bowl.**

**Sesshomaru knew where this was going and he was beginning to groan in anticipation for it. He watched as she slowly and sensually placed his index finger into her mouth and began her slow torture upon said digit. His hips began to gyrate against hers in a very instinctual manner. She gave back his nudge with a teasing buck from her own hips. As she slowly finished licking his finger clean she pulled it slowly from her hot, wet, and enticing mouth. He moaned in a whisper as she pulled away. At that moment he lost all semblance of control. He threw care to the wind. He knew she might get upset over the mess they might make but he really didn't care at this point and it seemed to him that she had initiated the reaction so why should he be at fault for what she started. He possessively pulled her close and began to devour her mouth. The passion seemed to multiply as Kagome's hands began to roam over his chest attempting the feat of undressing him with closed eyes. He pushed into her body more and Kagome placed one hand upon the counter to steady herself, the result was her hand slipping causing one of the plates of dessert to crash upon the floor. Neither seemed to notice as they struggled through clothing to reach each others warm flesh as if the immediate feel of it could save their very lives. The sound of heavy breathing and moist lips moving across skin was the only sound heard by the two lovers. He pulled Kagomes top from her body and began to quickly undo her bra straps all the while sending electrifying kisses down her throat. Kagome moaned and bucked in response. As the clasp released he watched it flutter to the floor, his eyes moved back up to her supple breasts already taut and erect with excitement. He cupped one mound as his lips began to caress the other one. Kagome whispered incoherent words as she moved towards his slacks and began to undo the button and lower the zipper. Sesshomaru helped her along with the task as he placed sweet kisses on her face and neck. Kagome's giggles and laughter felt like music to his ears and her searing flesh on his felt so good. He reveled in the feeling of her hands on his arms, grasping his firm muscles tightly as she positioned herself against his silky steel shaft, he grasped her small waist in his hands and pulled her up against him to gently impale her upon his throbbing member. As he teasingly held her and played at her wet entrance she mewed and moaned in desperation for him to enter her fully.**

"**Do you want me Kagome?"**

**Kagome lifted her heavy lids revealing half glazed and very lustful blue eyes. They stared at him in surprise and slight confusion, as if he needed to really ask such a question. Then as soon as the look had appeared it was quickly replaced with a more confident smirk.**

"**Do you want me Sesshomaru?" She asked mockingly.**

**Sesshomaru smiled, the smile that meant trouble. He pulled her roughly against him thus causing his member to fully penetrate to her deepest center. She gasped aloud at the action holding on even tighter to his arms. He grunted low and began to slowly move against her in a fluid motion. Kagome moaned in pleasure, happy he finally filled her wanting desire, he began to move a little quicker inside her, each thrust a little deeper then the one previous. Kagome couldn't help the moans and gasps that fell from her lips. He watched her breasts bounce and smooth against his skin as he buried himself inside her over and over again. Her nipples erect and taut with excitement over the soft brush over his firm chest. He picked her up and moved her against the large wood paneled wall next to the counter top, never leaving the confines of her tight cavern, he leaned her roughly against the wall, causing a smack to resound off the walls. She grunted and smirked, he started his slow torture on her core again. He quickly pulled out of her leaving just the tip of his manhood within the folds. She whined in retort. He smirked at her.**

"**I'll ask you again Kagome, Do you want me?"**

**She couldn't protest, she was weak now, he knew just when to get her to cave to his whims.**

"**Yes Sesshomaru."**

"**Yes what?" He growled possessively.**

"**Yes I want you Sesshomaru." She said aloud amongst heavy breathing in anticipation of his next move.**

**He continued his grueling effect upon her body, inching slowly into her. Her whimpers giving him ample opportunity to tease her entrance further. Kagome was on the brink of insanity. She wanted him back inside her immediately, she couldn't control her pelvic thrusts in his direction. He chuckled lightly at her demands.**

"**Please Sesshomaru...please..." She whined in half screams and half whispers.**

**Sesshomaru gave her blue pleading eyes one more glance before pounding deeply into her, causing a loud scream of pleasure to emit for her mouth. When she begged like that he couldn't resist, he really didn't know why he was teasing her, maybe to test his own will and maybe her own perhaps, he wanted to feel her desire for him. He liked the response he received from her. It made him want it all the more. As he progressed in the dance he pressed deeper and deeper into her. Her screams were beautiful, sexy, encouraging. He began to breathe harder, his hands gripped her hips tightly. Kagome's nails dug into the flesh of his perfectly chiseled arms. They began to grind in unison as they both were reaching climax steadily. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's walls tighten upon his member, he knew she was ready, he stayed in tune with her body as the clenching became almost unbearable and the sweetest of whispers graced her soft lips.**

"**Ohh...yes...Sesshou...maru...!"**

**His own release came soon after her beautiful voice blessed the room with that enticing echo. He moaned against her cheek as he raggedly whispered her name over and over again as his seed spilled into her womb. **

"**Oh...Kagome...Ka..gome..."**

**She moved against his hips as if inviting all he could give her. **

**After the heavy breathing subsided and they quickly zipped pants back up and placed shirts back on, the sudden overwhelming smell of strawberries brought them back to reality, they both looked at each other and then down to the floor. Kagome laughed.**

"**Looks like we made a slight mess."**

"**Indeed."**

**She looked over the toppled cream bowl that somehow managed to fall on its side and spill over dripping into the sink beside it. Remnants of a plate of Strawberry Shortcake lay sprayed over the kitchen floor with tiny bits and pieces of broken ceramic. The residing desert plate left untouched and unscathed from earlier activities. Kagome quickly eyed the untouched delicacy with hunger and snapped back a glance at Sesshomaru. He smirked at her knowing full well what was on her mind. He gracefully snagged said plate from her too slow reacting fingers and away from her grasp. She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes.**

**He casually took the fork from the side of the plate and took a tiny morsel and placed it slowly into his mouth. Kagome gasped.**

"**It's too bad yours fell on the floor." He said mischievously.**

**She laughed. "Sess, you better hand that over right now."**

"**What are the consequences for such actions if I were not to give in to your demands?"**

"**Then I will be subject to severe force!" She said smiling.**

"**Severe force, I might like that."**

**He chuckled as he placed another delicious bite of the dessert in his mouth. Kagome widened her eyes.**

"**Can't we at least share?"**

"**Kagome, look where sharing got us last time, if you don't mind I certainly won't deter your request, but I promise nothing."**

**Kagome raised an eyebrow and decided for a much easier ploy to get her way. She suddenly huffed and shrugged her shoulders. He quickly looked at her as he slipped the fork slowly from his lips after his previous bite. She caught his eyes with hers and gave him her very best pouty face, lower lip jutted out in a sour frown, her eyes caved on the corners and her eyebrows wrinkled in the cutest most unbelievable suck up he had ever witnessed. He sighed loudly and handed over the plate. Kagome smiled with glee over her win and began to take simple bites of the tasty dessert she had created. He watched every morsel she consumed with longing. Longing for those luscious lips, not that the desert wasn't desirable but her lips had a taste all their own, and he yearned to kiss them over and over again. She suddenly placed the plate back in his hands. The dessert only slightly gone.**

"**Thank you, thats all I wanted." She smiled genuinely. She rubbed her hands against her jeans and began picking up the mess on the floor. Sesshomaru shook his head over their cute play.**

**He chuckled and placed the plate down to assist her in cleaning the remnants of their rather abrupt love making session in the kitchen. He knew he'd never look at this kitchen in the same way again. He loved her willingness to do it whenever, wherever. He wondered if she might want to become part of the "mile-high" club on the way back home. A devious smile curled upon his lips as his wanton thoughts conjured interesting situations for the two. Kagome had no idea what she had created within Sesshomaru.**

**Hahah! Hoped you guys enjoyed a little fun romp in the kitchen. More to come soon!**


	19. One's determination, Anothers doubts

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 19**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru packed up all of their belongings the next morning. The 11 hour plane ride back would not be as wonderful as the 9 hour one to California. Fresh coffee was waiting for Kagome when she moved to the kitchen with her bags in hand. Sesshoumaru had walked over to the local coffee shop and ordered the same drinks from the previous day. He smiled as he handed her a hot cup of steaming Chai. Kagome sighed in contentment. The sky was still paled by the milky swirl of white and gray clouds conversing at the edge of the mountains and the beginnings of the sea. Kagome took one last look outside on the patio. Enjoying the sound of the surf crashing against the nearby cliffs in the distance. The feel of the wind upon her face. It was all something she wanted to keep in her memory. No one had ever brought her somewhere so beautiful, so completely away from everything. As she listened to the breeze blow in the nearby trees, she heard in her mind the music she awoke to yesterday morning. So wonderful and melodic was the sound, so haunting and sorrowful, yet so beautiful. Awakening her from her dream realm she was suddenly encased in warmth, a growing warmth that seemed to embrace her whole self. She smiled, knowing it was Sesshoumaru behind her, she watched as his hair danced and played with her own in the soft wind. He bent slightly over her and pressed his silky lips to the shell of her ear.

"Time to go Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

"Already huh?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her to face him, "I am afraid so."

She looked sad to be leaving, just like the time a week previous when she had to leave his apartment. He felt pity for her feelings but happy in the sense that she didn't want to leave..._him_. Or so he hoped that was it. Of course it was, he reasoned.

Kagome moved back into the kitchen, before she walked away she gently caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek with her hand, softly. Sesshoumaru packed everything into the car. He looked towards the window sill in the kitchen and noticed she forgot to pack her tea pot he had bought her. Suddenly jolted from this realization Kagome was next to him with her hand on his shoulder. She gave it a soft squeeze.

"Kagome, aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

Kagome looked directly at the teapot. A small blush began to run across her features.

"No. It looks wonderful in the window sill don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru merely looked at her in slight confusion.

"Perhaps...I would like to see it...th...the next...next time I am here."

Sesshoumaru's face rose into a wondrous smile. Kagome slowly turned towards him to look in to his loving eyes. She smiled reassuringly at him. He pulled her in front of him, he embraced her tightly and pulled away to see her shining face again.

"As you wish Kagome."

"So what now Inuyasha?"

Miroku asked as he finished brewing another pot of tea.

"I don't know Miroku, but I do know one thing. I have to get away for awhile. I think it's finally time I got out on my own...I'm tired of my brother, Kikyou, hell even my father telling me that I'm just a rash immature boy."

"Mmmhmm."

"Even though he's gone I hear my fathers voice in my head, demanding to know why I am not as mature and well mannered as Sesshoumaru, always telling me that he had high aspirations for me...I'm tired of attempting to live for everyone else. I came to a strong conclusion this morning...thanks to Kagome, that I don't have to be something people expect me to be, that I can be accepted no matter what. But...in order to maintain something like that I gotta make sure that I give the respect that is due to the people who give me such care and friendship..."

CRASH!

"Miroku!"

Miroku popped up from the kitchen counter top with wide eyes.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I was startled just a second ago, I could have sworn I heard someone speaking in such eloquent intelligence, and I could have sworn it sounded as if it was coming from..."

"Alright already, shut up will yah Miroku!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I am not use to such displays from your person."

"Yeah well neither am I, but nonetheless I am going to move ahead."

"So...when you say you need to get away, where shall this 'away' be?"

"I don't really know, I was thinking maybe back to New York for a little while. Maybe a year or two. I would like to know my English better then I do. Maybe as good as Kagome and yourself. It was something you both excelled in."

"That sounds like a splendid idea!"

"Yeah...(laughs) it really does, I like New York, it's fast paced and I can go to school there. Its time I showed Sesshoumaru exactly what I'm made of."

"No Inuyasha, it's time you showed yourself."

The plane ride back was entertaining to say the _least_. Kagome could now consider herself a member of the mile high club. She was excited about it, especially when thinking back about what being a member of the mile high club consisted of. A brief blush ran across her face at the thought. The entire weekend seemed to be something straight out of a movie or some fan-fiction to her favorite show she loved. She was beyond happy. But now that it was late in the evening. Her goodbyes to Sesshoumaru had been cut short by the every moment destroying cell phone. Kagome laughed out loud. That cell phone sure caused a lot problems for her and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was now in her home. Which felt lonely and dreary as always. She didn't feel like being alone. Sesshoumaru promised he would call her tomorrow after his meeting. He seemed depressed to let her go. Kagome quickly decided to open the windows to her home and let in the cool summer breeze. It was late in August, soon it would be fall. Her favorite time of year, all the grand festivals through-out Japan, would be fun and exciting. And to be able to share them all with him. She laughed at herself for being so expectant of his supposed accompaniment to these festivals.

"I cannot guarantee Sesshoumaru would even enjoy such things?"

She still had hopes though.

"Well, perhaps it's time I cleaned this house up.

Kagome turned her computer on to play some music. She decided to start cleaning her kitchen first. It was in desperate need of a good scrubbing and dusting, along with the rest of the house. As she set to work the phone rang.

"Moushi moushi?"

"Kags! It's me Sango!"

"Sango!"

"Young lady where have you been, and when are you going to invite me over to tell me all the juicy gossip, inquiring minds wanna know!"

"Sango (laughing) your so funny sometimes! Why don't you come over right now and I will tell you everything...on one condition."

"Sure what?'

"You help me clean my house!"

"Oh I see, persuasion, your getting as bad as Miroku!"

"Hahah, maybe so, I have so much to tell you, can you come over now?"

"I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Okay see yah then!"

"Ja ne."

Kagome walked over to her computer, she changed play lists to more upbeat dance music, it always put her in the mood to clean. As she changed play lists she noticed her blinking icon announcing email. She rolled her eyes, assuming it might be Inuyasha. When she opened it, she was relieved to see that it was only her work. As she read the email she was surprised to find out that she indeed was granted with another designer hired by her boss to help her out. Her new assistant was a man. And his name was Ookami Kouga. She found the name to be slightly funny in the meaning. She brushed it off with a chuckle. Her boss wanted to set up a meeting for next week on Thursday in Osaka for them both to meet and possibly start collaborating on a new site for information regarding a new line of clothing. Kagome was excited that her workload would be less and that she would have more time for other things she was working on. She loved her job, but being the only graphic designer and web designer for a clothing line could sometimes become overwhelming. Sure she held her own well, but it was starting to take its toll. She seemed to be wanting to move on, possibly get out. She was tired of working from a computer screen at home. Kagome heard a familiar knocking.

"Kombanwa Kagome!"

"Sango!"

Hours Later...

Sango wiped the sweat from her brow.

"My my Kagome, you sure let this place go this past week didn't you, normally your so good about dust, and your plants...poor things, I had to throw two away."

"Oh...I know I know."

"But...of course after all you told me, its a just reason I think (giggle)."

"Sango, please, really now, your acting as if we are teenagers again."

"Look I haven't seen you this happy in a really long time, and to think it's only been a week. How great is that?"

Kagome flopped upon the floor beside her coffee table and sighed. Sango removed her handkerchief from her hair and sat in the chair directly across from Kagome.

"Kagome, whats the matter?'

"Well...you see, thats just what I'm afraid of."

"Of what?"

"Of it being so quick, this isn't normal, this isn't something that usually happens to me."

"Kagome let's be serious here, first off, this is only the third time you've really dated someone, and this isn't just anyone Kags, this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. Very strange indeed, but all the more exciting. No relationship is the same nor will it start off the same. And second, your an adult now, things might move faster then when you were a teenager."

"I know, it's just I'm afraid Sango...I seem to be falling for Sesshoumaru."

"Well just let fate walk you through,.if it was meant to be things will take their course, I wouldn't worry so much about it Kagome."

"I just don't want to get hurt anymore."

Sango laughed. "Wow, I think that lecher is finally getting to me."

"Nani?"

"What I mean is...what I am about to say might seem harsh and in no way can I speak as well as Miroku can sometimes, but Kagome, getting into a relationship and desiring to move further is having the willingness to give yourself freely, to be able to trust again, yes it comes with the risk of being hurt, maybe numerous times. But thats what we all must do in order to give our trust out freely. I know Inuyasha hurt you beyond compare, but I do not see Sesshoumaru doing such things, and I honestly think you have learned your lesson in what you want and don't want in a relationship Kags. All you have to remember is to be honest with yourself."

Kagome released a breath she didn't think she had been holding.

"As harsh as you think that may have sounded,it wasn't, and that was exactly what I needed to hear Sango!"

"Well thank you Kagome, and also remember that I'm here for you and that I love you."

Kagome rushed into Sango embracing her to the floor.

"Whoa!" Sango cried out.

"Even when Inuyasha was a jerk, you always made me feel better."

"Hey uhh Kagome, speaking of Inuyasha, you never told me what happened after we left?"

Kagome released Sango and looked up at her.

"Oh Kami, I totally forgot!"

Sesshoumaru was finished with his phone calls. Readjusting to his cold and lonely home was unexpectedly. Difficult.. He missed her, desperately. He wanted her here with him. She always seemed to brighten a room with her warmth. She was the sweetest creature, her beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like a thousand stars, her soft skin that caused shivers upon his own when she touched him, her very evident innocence that she maintained even during their sexual escapades, making love to her was amazing, no words caressed the memory as well as the imagery and feeling he got when thinking about it, her laughter and voice that brought joy and cheer to anyone listening to it, she truly was an angel in every meaning of the word in his mind, he indeed missed her, very much. Something he never expected was happening to him, he was falling for her. Possibly he corrected himself, was this too fast? Of course it was! It was ridiculous, and no matter how many times he tried to justify the reasons as to why it was happening too fast, and why it just didn't logically seem normal or right, his other half dismissed it immediately, or rather persuaded him with thoughts and memories of her.

"Chuso!" Sesshoumaru shouted. He slammed his fist into the soft bed. The bed they shared. The bed they slept peacefully in. That was the moment he reminded himself, that they hadn't done anything in this bed. He smirked. That would change soon. Once again he swore at his other half for creating such distractions within him.

Eventually he fell to sleep. Thinking could sometimes be...exhausting.

"So you left the club in Sesshoumaru's car and took him home and he was a 'willing' partner in this, helping his brother!"

"Mmmm."

"You do realize that he did that for you and not for Inuyasha?"

Kagome shifted on the floor, she looked down at her steaming cup of tea.

"I'd like to think he did do it for Inuyasha and not _just_ for me."

"Hmmm, it's a possibility."

"Well Kagome, it's late and I must be on my way, I have a early class tomorrow."

"But I thought you were teaching in the afternoons?'

"Well normally I do, but lately Miroku and I have been attending this philosophy class together."

"Philosophy? That explains tonight."

"Yes I know, sounds strange but it really is interesting, and besides, it's something he enjoys that isn't lecherous."

(Laughing) "Okay Sango, call me tomorrow okay!"

"Okay, Ja ne Kagome!"

"Ja ne!"

Kagome gathered the mugs and placed them in the sink and washed them. Drying her hands on the dish towel she turned all the lights out. After washing herself she climbed into bed.

"Why does it feel so lonesome and cold...without _him_?" She thought.

"Baka!" She shouted.

She couldn't seem to give any logical reason to as to why this felt so right, but something inside her said moving so fast might have been a mistake. Was she doubting him?Of course when thoughts of him surfaced all she could think of was his warm glowing amber colored eyes, the feel of his silky smooth silver locks, his supple and very delicious lips, his very sensual and sexy voice, the way his hands felt roaming her body. Kagome shivered in remembrance. Perhaps she was only doubting herself? Suddenly Sango's words echoed in her mind.

"..._getting into a relationship and desiring to move further is having the willingness to give yourself freely, to be able to trust again, yes it comes with the risk of being hurt, maybe numerous times. But thats what we all must do in order to give our trust out freely_..."

"..._All you have to remember is to be honest with yourself_..."

Kagome sighed, sleeping was not getting any easier.

Hey! I'm finally back, after over a month of not writing. I can't promise anything but I really want to start up again and more continuous this time around. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's not exactly what I wanted but I had to give a type of filler as to whats to come. And yes you read right, Kouga is in the next chapter and ready to raise hell!Well Ja ne for now!


	20. Decisions, Decisions

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 20**

The next morning Sesshoumaru awoke to the ever aggravating cell phone. He was hoping it was his angel, calling him to come over and entertain thoughts of unadulterated pleasures, but it was only much to his dismay when he heard his brother on the other side of the phone.

"Yes little brother what is it? I should hang up on you right now, you do realize this don't you?"

Sesshoumaru was waiting for the inevitable screaming to begin, he placed the phone away from his delicate ear, bracing for the strike of loud hysterics. But it never came. Only silence on the other end. Hesitantly he slowly placed the phone closer to his ears.

"I know." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru was beyond shock, his little brother was actually acknowledging his behavior. This was quite out of the ordinary and he was speechless as to what to say to him.

"Look, Sesshoumaru, I called you for a reason so lemme just get this out okay?"

Sesshoumaru was still in slight shock, but he recovered quickly enough to make a small sound that he was indeed listening.

"I've decided after Friday night that I need to get away for awhile, what I did to Kagome was not right, what I've done to my friends isn't right. I know that you and Kagome took me home that night. I did some thinking over the weekend...and I've decided that in order for me to do the 'growing' up you and everyone else so longs for me to do, that I need to get away from here, away from Japan."

"And where exactly are you going to go Inuyasha?"

"I'm leaving for New York...in a couple hours."

"Aren't you going to apologize to Kagome before you leave?"

"Well, thats where you come in. You see, I'm not going to sit here and lie to myself or you that I'm alright with this, this, relationship that you now have with Kagome, but I won't stop her from being happy, and Sesshoumaru. She looks really happy. A happy I never saw in her eyes with me, and although it pains me to say this, she might just be better off with you."

Sesshoumaru was pretty sure now that this was not his brother and thought either someone was doing an extremely good job of impersonating his voice, or something had taken over Inuyasha's body. He was sure of it!

"Sesshoumaru? I know this sounds all strange coming from me, but I'm being honest with you when I tell you that I really did think about things over the weekend. And all I need you to do for me, as my brother, is tell Kagome...how sorry I am."

Sesshoumaru left a silent pause. He could hear Inuyasha sigh impatiently on the other end. And just when Inuyasha thought he could take no more, Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"Alright little brother, I will do this one thing for you, but I must ask something?"

"Yeah?"

"Your leaving is not going to solve the issue, you will have to come back some day and face all of this. Are you willing to do so?"

Another pause, longer then expected, but pleasantly accepted by Sesshoumaru, dare he think it, he thought pride when hearing silence on the other end of the phone, thinking that there could be a possibility of Inuyasha actually taking the time to think about his answer.

"When the time comes, I will be ready. But until then, this is best for me now."

"Alright then. I will tell her."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru, I appreciate it more then you know."

"I assure you little brother, something is amiss here, something I cannot explain, but whatever it is...it is indeed a very good thing."

"Yeah well I haven't really figured that out yet, and I'm not saying that I will in New York either, I might not figure it out until I come back to Japan. Well, I gotta finish packing, I left instructions for the house cleaners to cover all the furniture until I get back, oh and one more thing Sesshoumaru?"

"..."

"Take care of her...because if you don't, then we're both fools."

"Goodbye Sesshoumaru, I will contact you by email regarding my whereabouts and where I will be living. Until then..."

"Sayonara little brother, I do believe this may be the birth of new and positive endeavors for you. I wish you good luck."

And that was it. Inuyasha clicked the phone off, Sesshoumaru lay in his bed, still cradling the phone in his hand, still completing the events of the conversation in his head, playing it over and over again, confusion and shock still evident in his face. Could it be that Inuyasha was finally beginning to mature? Could it be that the playboy he thought so foul of could be finally becoming the brother he wouldn't mind associating with? A possibility. A very extreme and rare possibility. One can not simply shy away from the logical facts that were presented. But as much of a 'possibility' that it might be, it was just simply that, a possibility, and until a better one proved his 'possibility' more of a reality, then he would continue with his skepticism.

Kagome was just about finished cleaning out her in-box of emails. She had only been gone a few days and the messages were piling up. Friends and family alike made several attempts at contacting her regarding a small clip of a story about Kagura's club, and the celebrities she had been seen with, and who's arm she had been on that night. The story was out and Kagome was a little more then surprised at how her family was reacting to the situation. They all knew who Sesshoumaru was. Why was it such a big deal she thought? She brushed it off easily. There were far more important things to consider at the moment she deluded. She was very excited to start working with her assistant. Her boss had made all the arrangements for them to meet. They were to come together at the office, and after everything was worked out Kouga even offered to drive her back to Tokyo if she like. She was more then happy with his kindness and hospitality, especially for not even meeting her as of yet. Kagome was suddenly cut short with her thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Kagome speaking."

"And what a lovely voice she has."

"Sesshoumaru, how are you?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"I am well, and you?" He asked with that sultry voice that made her want to melt all over her wooden floors.

"I'm good, so whats up?"

"I would like to know if I might be able to come by this evening?"

"That would be wonderful, actually perfect considering I will be leaving tomorrow morning for Osaka."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have to meet with a new assistant. My boss actually agreed to my pleads for help, I will be meeting him Thursday morning at the meeting."

"That's wonderful Kagome, I am glad you are receiving the help that you requested."

"So am I, I couldn't be happier!"

"May I come over then, I have some news for you."

"Some news eh? Might it be the "_newspapers_" you speak of?"

"Ahh you saw those did you?"

"Hasn't everyone?"

"Yes I suppose you are right everyone has, the cat is now out of the bag, as they say in the U.S.."

Kagome laughed.

"Yes!"

"Yes? Yes I may come over this evening."

Kagome paused, becoming bolder by the day with him she decided a tease was in order.

"As if I would deny your request Sesshoumaru." She purred more huskily then she expected herself to.

Sesshoumaru felt a slight perk in his nether regions with her sexy words and voice. It all came together in such a very perfect vision in his head.

"Very well, I will be over at 7."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yes...I will be seeing you then."

Kagome had shivers running down her body at the thought of what THAT could possibly mean. She giggled like a giddy school child. The instant she stopped she cursed herself for acting so out of character. (.-)

7 pm...

Kagome opened the door to a very sexy looking Sesshoumaru standing in her door. His blue tie was laying lazily against his crisp white button down shirt which accented his amber eyes in a blazing sunset within her view. She sighed as she mentally snapped a photo of his look in the doorway. It wasn't until she had lost the gaze of his eyes that she realized that he was walking through the door into her home and pulling her into his tight embrace. His body enveloped hers, she could have very well molded into his chest. He was at least a whole foot taller then her and his muscular chest she nuzzled her cheek against snuggly. He absently ran his fingers through her dark tresses.

"Happy to see me are you?" he smirked.

Kagome playfully pushed him away while mentally berating herself for letting herself get so carried away.

"I am sure the feeling is mutual Sess."

His only answer was a soft grunt. He followed her into the house and laid his keys on the counter top beside the kitchen. Kagome sat down in the chair beside the sofa. She stirred her lukewarm tea for distraction purposes only.

"So what news did you have for me Sess?"

Sesshoumaru took a seat on the sofa closest to her. He placed his hand on her knee, rubbing, once again absently, the initiative to do such a thing was not occurring to him until it was too late to stop such ministrations upon her. She was not stopping him. So to his reasoning she was enjoying the feel of his hand upon her person. And in all actuality, for Kagome, she was thoroughly enjoying it. He couldn't understand why he was battling with such insecurities, especially after the escalation of the relationship. He cursed himself for feeling so inadequate and at such an inopportune time. He would later think on why he would have such inhibitions. Now he would just continue, and enjoy it without second guessing himself.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, the news."

"Are you alright, you seemed to be very deep in thought just a second ago?"

If she only knew, and what better way to bring up the issue with Inuyasha, he thought. Perhaps his own behavior wasn't so inopportune.

"It is regarding Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

"He has decided to leave to New York for awhile. He did not tell me for how long, only that he needed to get away and think on things. He unfortunately already left."

Kagome stared off, obviously in deep thought over the news. Her face shown clear many emotions that were currently running though the facets of her mind, feelings of confusion, bewilderment, surprise, and then anger.

"He...he left without saying goodbye, and after..."

"He also explained to me that he wanted me to tell you how deeply sorry he was for his actions on Friday night, thus prompting his behavior of now."

Kagome sat still for some time, this concerned Sesshoumaru, causing him to continue with his suspicions of her possibly still having feelings for Inuyasha.

"What else did he say?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her in surprise.

"That was all, I must admit that he sounded very determined and dare I say it more mature."

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes looked sad and longingly.

"Well, I'm happy for him. I hope this helps him further mature into the person I knew him to always be inside, sometimes it takes a great mistake on one's part to truly heal one's self."

"Kagome, I was not aware of your philosophical qualities."

Kagome laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, that did sound rather philosophical didn't it, I have to blame that one on Sango Hiraikotsu." She laughed again.

Sesshoumaru released a sigh in the acknowledgment that Kagome was not entirely upset or grieving over not saying goodbye to Inuyasha. A definite ego boost for himself.

"Is that what you came over to tell me?"

"Among other things."

Kagome raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "Among other...things?"

"Yes, my dear Kagome, among other things..."

He slowly made his way over to her and began to pull her into his arms as he pulled them both back to the sofa. Kagome sunk into his warm embrace.

"To not have you with me all day was most difficult for this Sesshoumaru, however, I now can remedy this problem."

And with his last word falling from his lips, he took hers in a ravenous kiss, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. Tasting all she was willing to give to him. No woman had ever consumed his desire so much. He wanted to taste of her all day. He sat in his office thinking of the ways he could pleasure her, thinking of her lips, her soft skin, her sweet voice beckoning for him, pleading for him to go faster and harder. Wait. He was getting a little overwhelmed thinking about it again. Especially now, having her here in his arms. He was weak against her.

He pulled away softly yet regretfully as he heard her softly moan of disapproval.

"Kagome, may I pick you up in Osaka on Thursday evening?"

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but I already said yes to Kouga driving me to the train station. Besides I would like to get to know the person who will soon be assisting me with the website."

Sesshoumaru frowned at this bit of news. He wasn't very pleased with Kagome going anywhere with some strange man that he had yet to meet. He had a bad feeling about this. But then again, they had made no formal arrangements on their relationship, technically she wasn't _his_, thus making it impossible for him to have any say so in the matter, He decided rather quickly that it would have to change, and soon.

"Why take the train when I can simply come pick you up?" He attempted.

"Sesshoumaru, I hope you understand that I do appreciate your offer but I really must decline, and only for business reasons of course. I do think considering the nature you will understand."

STRIKE!

"Chuso!" He thought, "Confounded woman, she obviously knows right where to get me."

Sesshoumaru understood business, of course he did, he was a CFO, he understood all too well. But the simple fact that his tasty morsel of a vixen would be sitting next to another man for a good drive was not entirely what he wanted. But then again, Sesshoumaru was a man of reason and understanding. He knew that somehow, he would get his way. He always did.

"Alright Kagome. But promise as soon as you get back, we will have dinner together?"

"Promise."

"Now...where was I..." Sesshoumaru whispered as he gently tipped Kagome's head in his direction. Their tender lips met in petal-soft kisses. His hands began to roam her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath, she began to caress the back of his neck and run her fingers through his hair. They teased each other with their mouths, promising of more pleasurable things to come.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Confounded phone!" Sesshoumaru screamed inside. His grip on Kagome tightened. Kagome sighed in defeat as the phone rang again. Sesshoumaru pulled it out to see who was going to die for ruining another blissful moment.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked rather bluntly, she was obviously as upset as Sesshoumaru was over being interrupted.

Sesshoumaru looked at his phone, "It's, Rin?"

"Rin?"

"Yes, actually let me answer this."

"Hello Rin, whatever are you doing there!" "Yes, I will come pick you up now! Just stay there."

Sesshoumaru looked concerned.

"Whats wrong Sess?"

"Rin has a flat tire out near the compound of my fathers home, she's rather distraught, it's a darkly lit road and the thought of her out there alone, is rather disconcerting."

"Well, you better go save her okay."

Sesshoumaru rose with Kagome still in his arms.

"I am sorry Kagome that I must cut our visit short, I was so longing to do so many things to you tonight."

Kagome smiled with a blush. Sesshoumaru pulled her near, he gazed into her lovely eyes, watching as his face drew nearer her eyes slowly sunk below the lids, leaving only her beautiful lashes resting on soft cheeks. He gave her a very long and deep kiss, exploring the inner sanctum of her mouth, wrapping his strong tongue against her own. Kagomes moans echoed off the roof of her mouth and the edges of his mind. His hands gripped her hips in a very rough action, causing Kagome to lose her balance. As he pulled away he traced his thumb along her moist lips. He tilted her head towards his until her ear was a breath away.

"Consider that a taste of whats to come when I see you again, Kagome." He whispered seductively.

"Kagome recovered and sent him on his way. Yearning for a release that would not be coming soon enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, it's shocking as all hell, Sintar has actually written another chapter in a span of just a few days. Well let me just say that I have a few more coming too. If it wasn't that this chapter was so damn long, well, it actually would have been longer, but I cut it off, the next chapter actually has the meeting of Kouga, oh yeah, that should be fun haha. Literally, expect the next installment in a few days! Whoo Hoo! Lol.


	21. Reality verses Dreams

**Melodic Memory**

**Chapter 21**

**The train ride was quicker then she thought it would be considering she spent most of the time on her laptop writing furiously, only occasionally looking out the window. She finally reached her destination to the very large clothing company.**

**The giant industrial red lights shone brightly in the afternoon sky high above her reading in beautiful Kanji; "Shikon INC." She hadn't been to her office in the building in months. But she appreciated the fact that her boss let her work from home. It was the only reason she took the job in the first place. While grandpa wasn't getting any better she needed to be near her mother. But now that his death had come and gone and Souta was now in his last year of high school. Kagome wasn't really needed anymore, at least not for helping with the family. She figured with the new things going on in her life as of recently that perhaps other things were due to change also, possibly re-locating. Of course she couldn't think of moving away from Sesshoumaru, especially after everything that had happened. She laughed aloud. She couldn't reason why she was thinking such things.**

"**It's not like he's asked me to be his one and only or something." She thought with a bewildered smile upon her face as she entered the building. She crossed over to the receptionist office.**

"**Hello, how may I help you?"**

"**Yes I need my badge to get into my office, it's held in the bottom locker of your drawer, here's the key." Kagome instructed.**

**The receptionist's eyes widened. "I have been wondering what this locker was?"**

"**Hah, yes, it is my badge and that is all, no buried treasure, I actually work from home in Tokyo. My name is Kagome by the way, I am the web designer for Shikon." She giggled.**

"**Although I'm sure the awareness of the contents now are not as exciting as what you were assuming." She laughed.**

**The lady smiled as she passed the badge to her. "Nice to meet you Kagome, my name is Minami.**

"**Our imagination is usually always better then the real thing." She added.**

**Kagome paused at this. She stared off into space for a moment.**

"**Perhaps...and sometimes perhaps not"**

**Kagome walked off with a wave to the receptionist.**

**As she stepped out of the elevator towards her bosses office she laughed again aloud thinking how carefree she felt. Was this Sesshoumaru's doing? One could only...imagine.**

"**Kagome!"**

**Kagome turned towards the voice of her brightly smiling boss. He was standing outside of his office waiting for her.**

"**Mr. Totosai."**

"**I thought that was your lovely laugh outside my office!"**

**Kagome smiled sweetly and bowed to him.**

"**Please come in, your assistant Mr. Ookami Kouga is waiting inside."**

**Kagome walked into the lavish and very spacious office of the president of the company, large sized windows surrounded the entire room, revealing a spectacular view of the city. She stepped towards the large low table that Totosai always had for simple meetings, something more casual and comfortable than the typical conference room tables. He was always telling Kagome how he perferred to sit on the floor and speak as the ancients did then in a stuffy conference room.**

**Already standing and looking quite debonair was a very tall man. His brown hair and blue eyes accented his tan and toned skin well. He wore his long hair in a low pony tail, his mid-length hair shined in the rooms shadows. He wore a black business suit, plain yet very powerful looking for a man of his stature. Kagome couldn't help but think he looked quite uncomfortable in the attire. He seemed to her, to look better in a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. She wasn't one for imagining what most men looked like in other clothes, but she honestly thought that this man just didn't fit the picture of what she was seeing now. She had to admit that he was very handsome. But all was ruined the moment he finally became very aware of her staring at him. The ego of this man shot right through her like a lightening rod. He smiled deviously at her and bowed slightly to her as Mr. Totosai introduced the two. As soon as Kagome sat across from him, she had already felt him undress her about 20 times!**

"**This guy is something else!" She thought.**

"**It's very nice to meet you Kagome. Totosai has told me so much about you, and I have seen most of your work. I am impressed to say the least." He praised.**

**His voice was rough and low. Something most women might find very dominant and sexy in a male. But Kagome couldn't quite keep from comparing his voice to the silky baritone of one Sesshoumaru Taisho. She cursed herself inwardly for thinking of him here and at present. She felt the sudden heat rise to a crimson blush on her cheeks. She was never going to get _him_ out of her mind.**

**Kouga noticed her flush face and winked at her flirtaciously. Kagome was caught off guard with his assumptions.**

"**Does he think I'm blushing because of him?" She thought, she mentally smacked herself.**

**After an hour of strange glances, fake smiles and many uncomfortable silences. Her boss felt well enough to end the meeting and attend to other matters. Kagome rose first. Kouga quickly followed. Totosai said his goodbyes and walked them to his office door.**

**Kouga informed her on the way out of that they would be taking the train together instead of driving since it was so much quicker. Kagome nodded in agreement (only to shy away from the inevitable) it didn't matter what way, she wasn't leaving this place with him.**

"**Well Kagome, shall we reconvene in your office to speak of the matter of taking you home?" He asked.**

**Kagome cringed inwardly. She was quickly deciding on the best way to let this guy know she would not be going anywhere with him. At least, not by herself.**

"**Uh, yes I guess so." Was all she got out as she was whisked away in her office's direction by a very arrogant and excited Kouga.**

**Kouga stood behind Kagome as she opened her office door. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing in attention at the possibility of what he could be looking at as she was slightly bent over to open the door. She quickly recovered and flicked her light switch and sat behind her desk. She breathed in the fresh smell of paper and plastic. The room had obviously just been open quite possibly the day before to be cleaned and tidied for her arrival. She smiled thinking how sweet her boss was to do such silly things for her, even placing fresh flowers in a very ornate vase beside her window. Her previous award winning front page pictures were hanging neatly along the wall along with a very beautiful set of Japanese geisha dolls and a wall cabinet filled with tiny little American Tea Pots. Seeing the tea pots in the case flooded her mind with thoughts of the most recent tea pot she had acquired. She smiled at the thought of it sitting in _that_ window sill.**

"**Nice office!" Kouga offered as he casually flopped into her chair beside her desk.**

**Kagome frowned. She needed to get rid of this guy and fast. She was hoping for a wonderful partner but instead she was blessed by the gods with a very reminiscent _Inuyasha/Miroku mix_. Possibly even more arrogant then them. Sometimes arrogance could be tolerated, even found sexy. But Kouga's was annoying. And Kagome was getting on her last nerve merely by the way he was looking at her every chance he got when he thought she wasn't looking.**

"**So Kagome, my place or yours?"**

"**Excuse me!"**

"**I meant the project of course, where did you want to work on it, considering we both live in Tokyo."**

"**Our respective homes. I can email you with any changes or ideas, and the same goes for yourself."**

"**I am saddened you don't want to get to know each other better, don't you think two heads are better then one, at least since we are working together."**

"**I think that two people can work together and not have to be in the same room."**

"**Well, maybe after our train ride I can help persuade you in my direction." He winked.**

**Kagome was ready to vomit. Her eyes rolled and she threw her hands up.**

"**Are you always like this?"**

"**Only when I want to be."**

"**Can I request that you behave around me please?"**

"**Kagome, I am hurt. What are you accusing me of?"**

"**I...(sigh), just stop being so flirtacious, really, I am not interested in such things."**

"**Really, but you are a woman with needs aren't you?"**

"**Yes, I am. A woman who is in desperate need for an assistant to MIND HIS OWN BUSINESS!"**

**Kouga smiled. He knew he was getting to her, and her anger only made her sexier to him.**

"**And what if I made it my business to become part of that business."**

"**Are you serious? Wait, lemme guess, desperately?" She smirked, that'll get him.**

**Kouga smiled at her stab, but was quick to feint.**

"**Desperately desiring a date with you."**

"**Are you...are you asking me out?"**

"**Are you saying yes?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Like I said, you'll change your mind soon enough."**

**Kagome breathed in and out slowly and loudly.**

"**Look, lets just get this project started and be on our way alright?"**

"**Sure." He complied.**

**An hour later and Kagome was ready to leave. She wanted to make the last train before late evening so that she could get home quickly. She wanted away from this lecherous and very annoying man as soon as possible. He had settled down but still continued to drop useless hints of desiring a date with her. She was stunned to say the least at his belief in himself. She could turn him down a million times and he would still come back for more. What was a girl to do. She finally turned her laptop off and closed it. Kouga had been busy writing information from her notes and his own. She watched him work quietly for several minutes. In those minutes she was able to bare his company. He seemed absorbed in whatever he was writing down and was completely immersed within the keyboard. She was happy to know that Kouga could actually work. She had the small faith that at least, home, alone in his own house that he would be a great assistant. She was the only obstacle for him. Her plan would work excellent for her and him.**

**Kouga closed his laptop and checked his blackberry.**

"**Well the last train is soon, we better leave here and make it, not much seating at this time, we may have to share a booth in the eating cart at this rate." He said as he glanced at his watch.**

**Kagome smiled nervously. The moment she had been waiting for. Was she getting cold feet? She had to tell Kouga she wasn't going with him, but how did she make it to the train station before him? That was when an idea came to her.**

"**Kouga! I have to stop by the IS department and pick up my new laptop. Would you be willing to...(Kagome walked over to him), get us a seating area for the both of us?" She asked sweetly.**

**Kouga's eyes widened. "Sure, anything you want." He smirked. Possible assumptions running mad through his head. He began to pull his blackberry out to make the call.**

**Kagome placed her hand upon the phone, carelessly feathering his hand as she did.**

"**No, no what I mean is, can you go get it now, so that we have it for sure and I will meet you there?"**

**She batted her lashes slightly and opened her eyes, slightly pouting her lips in a fierce attempt to manipulate him into doing this.**

**His face fell for a second until he watched her playful look, he dropped his blackberry into his pocket and launched his jacket over his shoulder.**

"**Alright, I'll see you when you get there. Remember I have your number, so I will call you when I get to the train station."**

"**Okay." She answered as she smiled sweetly. Pretending to make a fake phone call on her cell phone to the IS department.**

**Kouga smiled and walked out of the room and into the waiting elevators. She watched him as the doors closed. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Kagome quickly turned her cell phone off and walked back to her desk. About an hour later she checked her phone to listen to her messages.**

**Kouga had called 5 times, wondering where she was. She laughed as each call rose to a new level of impatience and frustration. It was evident in his very words. At the last message he had finally come to the realization that he had been stood up, but what shocked Kagome was that in the same breath he could acknowledge that there would be another time and place for him to make his attempt again. She quivered at the thought.**

"**He just doesn't get it does he?" She laughed.**

**It was now mid evening and the lights of the city shown brightly through her window. Kagome walked out of her office and locked the door. As she exited the elevators she gave her badge back to the receptionist who was just about to leave for the evening. **

"**Have a pleasant evening Miss Kagome."**

**As Kagome was about to walk away she realized that she had no way home now. The last train to Tokyo had taken her lecherous assistant away from her. The only possible way now was a nights stay in a hotel and then home tomorrow morning. She was upset and angry for having to make such unexpected plans, but measures had to be taken, lest she be stuck with Kouga for hours on a train and more foolish attempts on her personal life.**

"**Thank you Minami, by chance can you call me a cab?"**

"**Most certainly, one moment please."**

**Minami placed the call and hung up the phone.**

"**The cab will be here soon Miss Kagome."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Good evening."**

**Minami bowed and made her way to the elevators to the lower car port area. Kagome watched her leave. She was all alone in the dark lobby of the Shikon building. She swiftly twirled around towards the front of the doors. She walked outside into the humid yet slightly breezy air. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her.**

**That was when something caught her eye. Something familiar, something she knew couldn't possibly be true but was.**

**Sesshoumaru.**

**He was leaning casually against his sleek black BMW. Hands and arms crossed over his chest in a very distinctive stance. The ripples and thick shapes of his muscular forearms shown through the thin tightly worn shirt adorning his gorgeous upper body. His legs were also criss crossed at the bottom, he wore sexy black slacks with dark back suede loafers that looked so preppy yet incredibly sexy on him**. **His long silver hair was tied back in low laying ponytail against his back, reckless strands framed his chiseled face. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes pierced through the darkness into her her own eyes. Setting her feet in a frozen step. He looked like a god leaning against his car. Smiling. At her. She could have squeeled with joy at seeing him there. But for maturities sake (and possible her own sanity). She merely smiled lovingly at him and quickly walked over to him with a skip in her step.**

"**Sesshoumaru... what are you..."**

**Her words were stopped with a gentle finger against her lips. His chest pressed firmly against her breasts. She could feel his soft clothes caress her own. The rustle of keys and shuffle of fabric on fabric was the only sounds invading this magical dream Kagome had sworn she was creating in her own head.**

"**I never could take No for an answer." He spoke.**

**Kagome smiled with a blush of appreciation. Tonight he was real, this wasn't her imagination. This was for real. He was really here, creating the perfect image of her knight in shining armor. He couldn't have picked a better time to do such a thing. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his own. Her mouth met the most invitational meeting. His kisses grew steady and lengthy, deeper and deeper he made love to her mouth. Desiring every drop of her sweet nectar. Kagome was swirling with happiness and something akin to drunkeness.**

**She pulled away to look into his eyes. She reached up to caress his face.**

"**Thank you ever so much."**

**He merely smiled. Not truly understanding the depth of how thankful and appreciative she really was for him at that moment.**

"_**Our imagination is usually always better then the real thing..."**_

"**Perhaps... not."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I have come to realize that I am starting to take quotes from earlier parts of my chapters and placing them in the endings to make it fit, possibly creating meaning for each chapter. Hmmm, I dunno. Well I have to say thank you for all you faithful reviewers out there, you make this Sintar all warm and fuzzy inside! I can't tell you what happiness it brings me that you enjoy reading this. I love to tell other people who much I enjoy reading there stories, so it makes me happy to give back! So anyways, I know it's shocking Ive been writing so much lately, and it's great! Writing makes me happy, so I shall until I become dead brain once again, (it always happens, but ends eventually).**

**Quick notes:**

**Sesshoumarumylover- No I am not going anywhere, I love writing, I just took a break you could say. I won't leave until I'm finished. And who knows when that will be. :)**

**CultKagome and Sesshoumaru- Yes I love that place. Actually I stayed in a place just like it and so thats what gave me the idea. Lemme know if you would like to see pictures . Perhaps the reality is better then the image I have painted.**

**MiszyAnime- Well Kagome will always have feelings for Inuyasha, I wanted to convey an idea of her possibly looking upset over not being told in person the apology. You see, I guess like the Anime itself, Kagome is always stunned by Inuyasha's ways, even though she should be use to the way he is and not so surprised by the things he does. Call it blind faith.**

**Navikun- I hope this makes you happy, so glad your "hooked"!**

**And to RinsEternalSoul and KougasAngel! Thank you ever so much for all the encouraging words and nice comments! Two of my favorite authors, I can't tell you how much it pleases me to know you read my stuff!**

**And well you know what to do now .-**


	22. Highway to home, Laundry room persuasion

Melodic Memory

Chapter 22

He had arrived in the most perfect of moments, he had saved her from spending more money then she cared to, he had saved her from _him_ possibly coming back. He had saved her from being alone.

Kagome came to her senses when she felt Sesshoumaru's forehead touch her own. She looked up into confident yet questioning amber eyes.

"Ready to go?"

Kagome nodded and he gently ushered her into the vehicle. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body as his hand left hers in the silkiest of releases. He seemed to be so casual and gentle with every movement around her. Every touch, ever smile, every look in his eye seemed to Kagome to be poised with perfection. He truly was perfection in her eyes, especially right now.

When Sesshoumaru started off down the road Kagome turned towards him.

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you came here."

Sesshoumaru quickly glanced at her.

"And could you elaborate on perhaps why you are so grateful?" He smirked.

Kagome blushed, she thought perhaps he was only thinking of his own arrogance, and she found it cute, and the fact that she was blushing was answering his question rather well, and in all honesty it wasn't far from the truth, she truly was happy that he was here, but at the same time she wanted to explain to him the _other_ reason why.

"Well, today went rather unexpectedly.." She started.

"Unexpectedly, such is life Kagome?" He retorted, an obvious attempt to strike her fire.

She playfully smacked him.

"Let me finish!" She laughed. He rose an eyebrow and smiled.

"So I met my new assistant today. He was...well...he was a pig!" Kagomes voice was slightly raised at the end.

"All he remarked on was my appearance and how he wanted to take me out, he was a complete flirt, in the worst way, he made me more uncomfortable with his stares then anyone I know!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Well at least he has good taste." He chuckled.

Kagome was slightly annoyed he wasn't angry and upset over this information, but Kagome reminded herself that Sesshoumaru was not an insecure man, he wasn't like Inuyasha. And it seemed to her that he seemed pretty sure of himself and that Kagome wasn't going to wander from him. Kagome cursed herself inwardly, once again thinking of them as a "couple". She had no reason to think that. At least she kept telling herself that.

"I ditched him on the train ride, I told him I had to pick up a new lap top and that I would meet him there at the scheduled time. But of course I never showed up, thus my reasons for being more then grateful and happy that you came."

He looked over and smiled at her and took her hand. He softly massaged it.

"You had an unexpected day indeed."

"Yes well, at least it ended well." She blushed. "Why am I still blushing, I mean, my goodness, Ive already had sex with this man?" She thought.

Just thinking of sex with him made her blush even more. It had only been a week and a half and she had spent more time with him then by herself! She thought about what they would do when they got back to town. She hoped he would stay. She didn't want to be alone. Then she sighed aloud. She had just remembered that Kouga and she would have to meet up the next day to work on their project.

Sesshoumaru noticed and looked over at her.

"Kagome, whats the matter?"

"Oh I just remembered that Kouga and I have to get together and work on this new project. I invited him to my house because I would rather be at my own then his."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and smirked.

"Perhaps I should be at your house when he is there?" He rose one sexy eyebrow and winked at her. Kagomes heart jumped 10 more beats per second.

She squeezed his hand, "I would appreciate that."

As she smiled with that sweet little blush and they made their way to the main highway to Tokyo he pulled her hand and the rest of her body towards him. She quickly understood his intimate gesture and wrapped her arms around his waist as she laid against him. He felt so warm and inviting, she soon feel asleep in that position.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the feeling of her body against his, he could smell the light scent of strawberries in her hair resting on his chest. He ran his hands through her soft tresses as she fell asleep. He didn't care about the 7 hour drive, he didn't mind at all. He had wanted to pick her up. Even knowing the train would only take an hour and a half, that meant possible interruption by phone, and the possibility of having to leave her side. Something he hadn't been able to tear himself away from doing, and it was becoming harder and harder to do in the past week. When he had driven all day to Osaka he wasn't sure how he would convince her to come with him, he wasn't even sure he would win, and that she might take the train anyway. He even knew their might be a possibility of her being mad and him, and thinking he was crazy. But he couldn't help it, something was telling him to go there, to be there for her. And he was. And she was so willing. It couldn't have worked out more perfectly, he thought.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and kissed the top of her head tenderly. Instinctively she drew closer to him and snuggled deeper into his chest, pulling her arms closer around him as she shifted a little in her sleep.

Meanwhile...

The plane ride had been longer than he was use to, he had forgotten how very long the duration was. By the time he left the airport he was so very ready to get up and walk around, it seemed his legs had become atrophied by the ride.

When he walked to front of the drop off area the black Lincoln Town car that was his rental was waiting for him. The driver was standing by the back door awaiting his instructions. The man opened the door for him and placed his small amount of luggage in the trunk. When he got in he leaned over to look at Inuyasha.

"Where to Sir?"

"80 Columbus Circle, the Mandarin Oriental Hotel." He replied.

The cab took him to the Hotel. The previous times he had spent in New York he had scoured the area for a nice hotel and he loved the luxuriousness and modern look of this particular hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel Inuyasha made his way into the main lobby and received his key. After taking a shower and changing clothes he decided that a nice meal would do him good. He knew the Asiate within the hotel was quite good but he was interested in a more low key eatery, something more down town and very New York. A hole-in-the-wall kind of place would do great.

And why not a pizzeria. His very favorite American delight. The reason for coming to America in the first place, at least that's what Inuyasha thought. So he headed to Joe G's Pizza and restaurant. A quaint little place, kind of private and great pizza and calamari to boot. He had been there a handful of times during school and so he decided to go back and have some much desired American pie.

When he arrived he was seated in the back, darker area. On the way in he grabbed an apartment magazine as to start looking for a new apartment to dwell in for the time being. He wanted something modest and reasonable. He wanted to move away from using so much of the _allowance_ Sesshoumaru delved out to him. He knew he'd never feel true independence until he did so. He already had a job set up. He was very good in business, more so then his brother gave him credit for. Perhaps it was only because his brother never saw him in business like atmospheres. That would change soon, he thought. Kagura had assigned his help in New York to help out a couple of her clubs that weren't doing so well. She wanted him to find out what was going on with each one, and what could be done to spark interest in them. He had readily accepted the proposal after speaking with her, and she was more then happy to give him the opportunity. Kagura despised the U.S. And Australia. She knew they were popular spots but she never became accustomed to the culture of these countries and would have her associates do the work there instead, only showing up for small appearances and inspections. She preferred Europe and Asia. Inuyasha had began skimming the magazine when he came across one with decent prices for New York and the area looked well enough.

"New Gotham Apartments?" he said aloud. "Hmm looks pretty good."

He decided he would call them in the morning to check out their availability and if they had any studios open. He closed the magazine and began work on his pizza. He looked around the front area of the store noticing the increase in customers. He looked at his watch, 8:30 pm. He finished up and began to get up to walk to the cashier and pay his bill when a woman ran right into him, knocking a glass of wine and almost the entire bottles contents on him. Inuyasha stood still in shock and irritation piling itself up on his face. The woman gasped. He looked up. His face was instantly washed away of its irritation. This woman before him was absolutely adorable. She had long brown hair swept up into a messy pony tail. She was several inches shorter then him and her small little frame hidden behind a cute little apron. Her green eyes pleaded ignorance and acceptance, her slightly open mouth with their plump and moist lips glistened in the low lighting. He continued to look at her.

"Oh my God, I'm so very sorry Sir!" She explained as she attempted to dry his clothing, blushing furiously at her failed attempts.

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed the bottle of wine from her hands. She gasped again. He looked at her and then look at his shirt. "Great, another Armani ruined." he thought. He smirked at her as he rested his eyes on the bottle.

"Cabernet Savignon, most definitely not coming out." He said not looking at her.

When he finally did look back to the waitress her bottom lip was trembling in the sexiest of mannerisms. He looked into her eyes as a funny thought came to him. He smirked at her and she cocked her head in confusion. He slowly took the bottle and poured the remaining contents over her top and apron. The girl squeeled in surprise over his actions.

"Why you! That wasn't very nice!" She yelled through fiery green eyes.

"Ah but you see, the customer is always right, and you my lady, deserved that. It's only fair we both wear your mistake."

And with that Inuyasha walked to the counter and proceeded to pay the bill even though the man at the register was attempting to refuse his pay. He looked back one more time before he left the restaurant to see her. She was blotting at her soiled top. She briefly looked up to see him watching her intently. He smiled when their eyes met and gave her one last little wink of his eye. He heard her growls of irritation with him as he exited. He began laughing as he walked towards his waiting cab.

The next day he woke early to his alarm on his cell phone going off. He checked it and remembered that he wanted to call that Apartment complex today and find out the availability. He called and spoke with the management. They explained they had one studio that had just opened up and if he was interested he better come over before they placed it in the newspapers. He jotted down the address and rushed over.

When he got their the building looked very interesting and modern in design, although at the same time holding that new York charm that the city was known for. He walked through the lobby and towards the main office. The older lady he had spoken with on the phone greeted him and ushered him into the elevator all the while speaking of the details and amenities of the studio. When they arrived on the 33rd floor they arrived at the floor plan of Apartment D, it was rather spacious and had a wonderful view of the south side of New York. Inuyasha was very taken with the wooden floors, the view, and the fact that this place wouldn't cut too deeply into his bank account, for him it was more then reasonable. He signed the deal and paid first and last months rent in the span of an hour. He had his place and he was more then happy with it.

Inuyasha called his brother but only got the message center so he left him a message to where he was. He then had some furniture he had picked out over the Internet placed into the apartment. As he started placing all his clothes that had been shipped overnight to his new place he knew that much needed laundry was going to have to be done and soon. He knew how to do laundry after he was taught by his fellow roommate in college. He began separating his coloreds and whites in baskets. And began his descent to the laundry room. On his way there, down the hallway he was knocked over, his colored clothes went all over the hallway. Inuyasha sighed and began picking them up when he heard an all too familiar gasp. A very feminine gasp. He slowly rose to a severely blushing girl, the same girl from the previous night. His eyes widened. He smiled at her.

"Yah know, if you wanted to go out with me out all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

She looked so shocked, she kept murmuring as she stared at him that she was sorry. He took her hand and patted it gently. Her skin was soft to the touch. He started to laugh.

"Hey it's alright." He reassured her smiling. She began to pick up his clothes and neatly place them into the basket.

"I'm so sorry about that, oh my God I can't believe that happened!"

"As am I, once I can understand, but twice, within a 24 hour period is pretty damn interesting." He chuckled.

She looked embarrassed and slightly apprehensive. He felt like he needed to calm her nerves.

He stuck out his hand to help her up from the floor where she was still slightly crouched. He pulled her up and placed his other hand on the hand he was already holding.

"My name's Inuyasha, nice to meet you."

She looked stunned, but she recovered quickly and looked up at him. She began to smile, a beautiful smile that Inuyasha was rather enjoying.

"I'm sorry, My name's Catori!" She squeezed his hand and let go quickly.

"Catori, thats an interesting name."

"Thanks."

She was short with her answers but Inuyasha was intrigued with her and decided he wanted her company.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded with a small smile.

"Good." He winked. She blushed again. He wanted to continue to get her to do that as much as possible, he liked that blush.

She cleared her throat. "Good?"

"Yes, maybe you can point me in the direction of the laundry room?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" She said surprised and happily.

Inuyasha followed her through the hallway to a large door which stated Laundry Room. She opened the door and showed him around.

"Well here it is. The dryers are over there, and I wouldn't use the one in the middle it doesn't seem to work that well." She added and smiled.

"Thank you Catori." She blushed again.

"Catori." He said her name aloud again.

She looked up at him.

"I've never heard that name before, what nationality is it, what does it mean?" Inuyasha asked, all the while dumping his clothes into the washer, he was purposefully mixing the whites and coloreds into the wash.

"Well its Hopi, err, Native American. It means...Hey wait, you shouldn't mix your whites with your coloreds!" She said as she walked over to him and quickly separated all his clothes.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"First time out on your own Inuyasha?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"Thought so." She said as she finished his job and placed the detergent into the washing machine.

"So what were you saying earlier about your name?" He asked.

"Oh well, it's Native American, Hopi to be exact, it means Spirit or something like that." She said the last part rather quickly as if embarrassed by it.

"Spirit eh, yes, I'd say you've got plenty of that." She blushed a crimson red before she look away.

'Well it looks like you've got everything under control now so I'm going to let you go now." She attempted as she went to leave.

"Oh no, no. Your not going anywhere." He said with a devilish smirk.

She turned around with a heated glare. "Excuse me!" Her pretty eyes were ablaze with her browse furrowed together.

"You heard me, I guess you've forgotten you owe me."

She cocked her head to one side.

"And how do you assume this?"

"Well I assume for the reasons of last nights little accident, and todays also."

Her eyes widened. "Look I apologize for spilling wine on your shirt and I am very sorry for bumping into you in the hallway, but really, I don't owe you anything. And if you like I will pay you for the ruined shirt."

"Feh, I highly doubt you could afford it."

She scoffed and walked up to him. "And what makes you think I couldn't, how much is this shirt I ruined last night?"

"$800.00." He smirked.

She gasped, "No way!"

He dug through the basket to grab the soiled shirt from last night.

She looked at it and realized it was an Armani original. She gulped and cleared her throat again, it was cute the way she cleared her throat so delicately and lady-like. Inuyasha was becoming more and more attracted to her.

"Fine, I will purchase you a new one."

Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't intended on her offering that.

"Thats not necessary really." He laughed, "Instead I wouldn't mind if you kept me some company down here, I'm new to the apartment complex, maybe instead of buying me a new shirt you could just repay me by keeping me some company right now."

She was obviously thinking this over in her head. He could tell by the shifting of her legs, she placed weight on one and then the other a few times until she spoke.

"All I have do is sit here and keep you company?"

"Uh huh, thats it."

"And then my debt is paid?"

"Yes."

"Deal!"

They shook on it and she hopped on to the washer next to his. He leaned against his own and they began talking. They talked about her, they talked about him. He told her where he came from which she seemed to have an enthusiastic reply to. They spoke of the area, the apartment.

"_And then my debt is paid?"_

"_Yes."_

He knew that he was going to make her keep him company as long as he could, and that meant more then just tonight.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OMG I'm back. Yes I know, this Sintar always takes forever, but I promise you I already have the next two chapters written out and ready to write! I have had a few questions regarding whether I have a mailing list. I don't and if you are interested in me doing this then simply email me with your email address and name and I will start one :)

Also, some people have questioned the plot. Well let me tell you that it hasn't even surfaced yet and it probably won't show it's face until the very end. And I am not close to the end yet. I hope that you are all still enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this!

And as always thanks RinsEternalSoul for all your encouraging words. YoukaiYumi for just being so awesomely inspiring with your art heheh! And Sarah, Amori, Stephanie (such a sweety, your reviews are too kind!). And to everyone else thank you so much!


	23. Road to Tokyo, Late nite Nookie

Melodic Memory

Chapter 23

Kagome wasn't certain how long they had been driving for but she woke to the sound of the engine being turned off and a rustling of keys. She quickly removed herself from Sesshoumaru and stretched. She looked over at him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 4 hours." She hadn't realized it had been that long.

"Where are we?"

"Not too far away from our destination, I merely needed some gas and I thought I would grab myself some coffee, theres a coffee shop just down the road."

"Coffee eh?" She smiled.

"Yes, it seems this Sesshoumaru has become quite addicted to them ever since."

Kagome nodded, "I would like one too, I'll go with you."

"Alright then."

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru casually place a credit card into the machine from the passenger door, she had opened it as if a way to keep him company or herself, she watched as he handled the pump and placed it into his cars tank. She was mystified for some reason why it didn't seem right, it seemed down right queer to see Sesshoumaru pumping gas into his car. But he did it so eloquently she wasn't about to refuse the view. Everything he did seemed, to her, to be erotic, sensual, and overly casual, as if he had been doing this all his life. And in realistic terms he probably had been, but for her it was so very pleasing to the eye, she wondered if he did it on purpose, she wondered if he had perfected this way of being just to seduce women. She laughed. No, that couldn't be it. She was obviously insane. Or hopelessly attracted to him. The latter seemed to hit the mark.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her with a raised brow, it seemed to be his way of a non-vocal communication of a question. He did it often and she considered it as this. She was still thinking this over and so Sesshoumaru felt he should add vocals for surprise.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"Hmm!"

"I asked what you were laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

He grunted but did not press the issue. Kagome sunk into her seat and blew her careless bangs out of her eyes. She was lucky he didn't press the issue, she was sure she'd have no answer, she felt embarrassed always thinking of him, in more ways then she could count. Just thinking about it now caused her heated flesh to turn a dark shade of red. Suddenly she felt soft lips against her neck and warm breath against her skin.

"I have an idea though.." He smirked.

Kagome gasped, she hadn't even heard him finish pumping the gas, nor had she heard him replace the gas cap. She had obviously been thinking far too much. She smiled up at him even more red then before. He came closer towards her ear.

"You know, you have to stop doing that, its very sexy." He whispered.

Kagome shivered. "What your doing is incredibly sexy!" She screamed in her head. She couldn't believe the feelings he invoked.

He parked the car at the front of the cafe and walked inside. The wonderful blend of rich coffees and milk assaulted their senses. Kagome inhaled deeply, she loved the scent of coffee shops and her nose was her critic to whether it was a good one or a bad one. This one smelled to be good. She smiled and walked up to the counter. Two young ladies walked up to the counter to assist them. They seemed to be staring at Sesshoumaru with severe blushes. She wondered if he received this type of attention all the time.

"What can I get for you today Miss?"

"I would like a tall House blend with a shot of Vanilla and Hazelnut please."

"Coming right up."

"And for you Sir?" She asked in a syrupy voice, much more cheerful, her eyes gleamed in the face of Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't know why but she was annoyed by this girl, but she guarded these feelings well. No one around her noticed a thing.

"I will take a Vente Vanilla latte, 2 percent." He instructed with a voice of pure boredom at the girls obvious attitude. The girl seemed to shrug and then placed the cup over at the counter for the other girl to make.

Sesshoumaru looked around the cafe and then to Kagome. He quickly drew her closer to him, his hands laced in her own.

"Does this mean you will be keeping me company for the rest of the drive home?" His eyes flashed a smile, if that were possible. Kagome thought it was, for the short time she'd spent with him she was beginning to pick up on all his non-verbal communication skills. She felt she was getting quite good at it too.

"Yes Sess, I will."

"Good." He smiled.

The girls called out the drinks, smiling at Kagome yet she noticed the pang of jealousy within their eyes. She cursed herself at such thoughts. She could never be sure thats what it was, maybe she was overreacting? They walked outside into the warm yet breezy evening air. The humidity was bearable and summer was straining to hold on a little longer. Kagome normally didn't enjoy summer so much, she didn't care for the endless days of humid, hot, sweaty weather. She loved fall and winter. Fall was a wonderful time to be in Japan, many festivals were held, her own family celebrated many within the shrine during the harvest festivals. This would be her first one in a long time attending.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He was about to take a sip of his coffee but stopped with the rim of the white cup holding his gentle lips at bay. His eyes looked over at her. He looked delicious in that moment.

"I was wondering, its not until next month but I was wondering if you would like to attend my families shrine for the Harvest festival?"

"Where did this come from?"

Kagome laughed, "Well I was suddenly thinking of Fall, it will be here soon and it will be the first time in a couple years that I will actually be attending the festival, and I thought perhaps you might enjoy coming along with me?"

Sesshoumaru paused. Kagome became, suddenly, very aware of her question and wanted to smack herself for asking it. 'It's not like we are dating or anything Kagome? Whats wrong with you, maybe he can't?' She battled within. Kagome quickly sought refuge in her next offer.

"...But if you can't it's not a big deal."

"I would love to attend Kagome, I will need the date as to clear it of all other responsibilities, but I see no problem in attending."

Kagome blushed. She was doing that a lot with him.

"Thank you Sess."

He bowed his head and opened her car door. As he started up the car he looked over at Kagome.

"Does this mean you'll be wearing a traditional kimono?" He smiled.

"It does." She laughed.

"And what makes you think I would miss an opportunity such as that?"

She laughed again.

"You want to see me in a Kimono?"

"Of course, Kimono's look flattering and very beautiful on many women, I think you will look quite stunning in one."

"You do realize you will have to wear one too?"

"I am aware."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes, at my father's home, perhaps one of these weekends you would like to go with me and retrieve it?"

"Sure."

They headed back unto the highway and communication ceased with the beautiful views of Mountains and hills and rural ryokans (Japanese Inns) spread around and near the road. Kagome sipped her coffee generously and looked out the window towards the beaming lights here and there marking the inns and small homes littering the countryside. Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru, he too was sipping his coffee. She wanted to hear his silky voice again. She couldn't help herself.

"So what happened to Rin the other night after you left my apartment?"

"She had gotten a flat near my fathers residence, she told me she was picking something up and on the way out her tire blew and so I called road side service out and took her home."

"Oh."

"I was worried for her, but I was more annoyed with leaving your presence."

Kagome's heart stopped. Everytime he paid her a gentle suave comment the world stopped. This never happened with Inuyasha, she never got the giggles with each thought of him, she never had shivers run down her spine at the thought of his touch. Sesshoumaru did things to her that should have been illegal. She couldn't help but think about the last weekend, the lovemaking in his bed across from the fire, the sexual encounter in the kitchen. She'd never look at Strawberry shortcake the same way again. She smirked.

Sesshoumaru pulled her from her musings with the hold on her chin, he motioned her face towards his.

"We will be close to our homes soon, perhaps you would spend the night Kagome?"

She sighed. She wanted to, she wanted to so badly. She was putty at his fingertips. She knew she couldn't, instead fate had her tied to the inevitable meeting with Kouga tomorrow. He would be there in the morning so they could work on this new project together.

"I really want to Sess, but I can't."

His eyes revealed his disappointment, he slowly let go of her chin. The loss of his touch was agonizing. She wanted so desperately to feel him again.

"Perhaps some other time." He replied.

Kagome was seething inside, 'This is all your fault Kouga, stupid Kouga!'

"Perhaps...not." She smiled devilishly.

He looked at her, eyes wide in surprise.

She continued smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" He attempted to seem bored with the conversation but the overlying hurt was there. Kagome felt bad for teasing him this way.

"I mean, perhaps you'd like to stay at my place, you see, Kouga has to come over tomorrow morning to meet with me regarding this new project and I really don't want to be alone with him?"

He chuckled lightly. Obviously thrown off.

"Clever girl you are."

That revealed more then he was willing to admit.

"I will stay with you Kagome, on one condition."

"Whats that?"

"You wear that Hello Kitty outfit again." He smiled.

Kagome couldn't help herself and laughed. She thought it was cute that he liked that outfit on her. She would wear it, she couldn't guarantee how long, but she would wear it for him.

When they arrived back to her apartment, after briefly stopping at his own to grab a few things they made it to her apartment. As they walked through the door Kagome walked over to the air conditioner and turned it on.

"Ugh this house is hot and stuffy."

Sesshoumaru placed his items in the bedroom and before Kagome could do another thing his hands were around her waist. With a yelp Kagome was suddenly picked up and straddling Sesshoumaru's hips. He looked down at her and quickly locked his lips upon her own. The kiss was feverish and exciting. He opened her mouth with hungered dominance swirling his tongue against her own, his breathing grew louder with each thrust of his tongue into her open mouth. From lack of air Kagome quickly removed her face from his. Their lips caused a smacking sound to resound within the apartment with an echo that left much to her imagination. Sesshoumaru laid his forehead against her own. He licked his lips slowly.

"I want you Kagome, I must have you right now." He proclaimed in a husky whisper.

Kagome said nothing, she merely planted her swollen lips upon his own. The feverish kissing began anew. He had said what she had been thinking ever since she had awoken in the car earlier. He really was that irresistible.

Legs tightening against his waist His clothing strewn about the room and hallway during the way to the bedroom were all but forgotten as he softly laid her against her freshly made bed. She thanked Kami for having it made. She loved laying against her soft velvet throw. He slowly crawled over her body stopping at her chest, the only thing left was her skirt that was now riding above her hips, her light blouse and undergarments. He made quick work of the blouse and had already undone her bra clasp. 'How does he do that?' She thought. She was attempting to rid the skirt but he stopped her hands and looked up at her.

"uh uh, that stays on." He said smirking.

Kagome laughed, moving up to meet him for a delicious kiss. His hands slid under her skirt and slowly removed the last of her undergarments. He dove deeper into her, lapping at her nub in repetitive motions that drove her closer and closer. Slowly Sesshoumaru slid his hands up over her skirt and up her stomach to her pert breasts. Pinching and caressing them with each lap of his tongue. Kagome caught fire. Her moans grew louder as her orgasm reached its zenith. Her legs tightened around his head gently, she whispered his name as she came. The waves of pleasure rushing by caused somewhat of a short-lived headache from the intensity. Her eyes were closed in concentration. She then released a breath she didn't realize she had been withholding.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a small headache."

"I, caused a headache, that really wasn't my intention." He chuckled.

"No, it was so great Sesshoumaru, my head couldn't handle it."

He laughed this time.

"I know other ways to relieve that type of pressure." He rose a sexy eyebrow, and dare she think it, in a very flirtatious glare.

"Yah know what?"

"Hmm?"

"You look good there?" She was drunk off the pleasure. Yes that was the reasoning behind such a comment, she mused.

"Do I?"

She nodded slightly giggling.

He enjoyed seeing her in just her black skirt above her waist. It looked naughty. And he loved it.

Sesshoumaru fell to the side scooping her up into his arms in the process. She curled and twisted in his embrace to properly lay against his chest. His heart was beating at an extremely high rate. She enjoyed listening to it beat. She listened until it slowed to a steady rhythm. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Sweat glistened above his top lip. He looked so beautiful to her, his hair, his skin, his tender breaths of life. She couldn't fathom a man being an fairer then him, yet so masculine at the same time. He moved his head against hers and kissed her lips.

"Did we...?"

"Yes, we did." Kagome interrupted smiling. She was still in shock over it, but she knew they had. They had come at the same time. Was that even possible? Not that it mattered, it had happened and it was wonderful.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him.

"Sess?"

"Yes?"

"What about Hello Kitty?"

He smirked and laughed that silent laughter he often did.

"I like Naked Kagome better."

Kagome laughed and snuggled closer to him. She liked Naked Sesshoumaru better too.

They soon fell asleep in her modest little queen sized bed, wrapped in each others arms. As Kagome let sleep take her, a melody played within her mind, a melody Sesshoumaru had played on the piano the very first time they had ever been together. She smiled and moved closer to him. She loved sleeping with him. It was scary and exciting how comfortable she truly was with him. She didn't think she could sleep without him anymore. Hopefully he felt the same way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About damn time I know. So here it is, it took me forever to write this chapter at first I wasn't going to add a lemon, but then I thought, why have rotten fruit thrown at me by all those lemon addicted people? So there it is. This actually stretches my original intent for this chapter. And so the next chapter (which Im writing RIGHT NOW haha) will be the meeting with Kouga and Kagome, and of course Sesshoumaru. The next chapter some interesting things arise in the relationship between Kagome and Sess, and we shall see how forthcoming they will be with communication with each other. Ugh, just get on with it yah know, you liker her, she likes you DUH! HAH. But when have Kagome or Sesshoumaru been easily forthcoming with their feelings? Yeah.

So I changed my mind, I placed this chapter up, but it was cut severly due to the lemon, if you want to read the lemon you'll have go to SingleSpark or AFF. Thanks!

So once again, thank you soo much for all the reviews! I will be listing names and such on the next chapter that way I can get to work on it right now. .

Now you know what to do, go ahead, press that button

Down there, right there .-


	24. Sesshy's Hair Treatment, Wolf Vanity

Melodic Memory

Chapter 24

Kagome awoke to the sound of her cell phone playing lightly in the back round. She groaned as she leaned over Sesshoumaru to grab it. He grasped a hold of her as she leaned to the floor where her purse was. He gently hoisted her back up on to the bed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Then she groaned as she looked at the display on her phone. It was Kouga. She answered it with a flare of dramatics whilst rolling her eyes, half expecting an onslaught of questions from him.

"Higurashi Speaking."

"Kagome-chan its me Kouga."

"Yes Kouga I know, what do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to get exact directions to your home so I can come over and work on this project."

'Huh, weird he wasn't acting his normal self, at least normal for her since their previous encounter.' She thought.

"Oh yeah sure, by the way, what time are you coming over?"

"I don't know how about in a couple hours?"

"Sounds good."

"And ah, Kagome, your not going to give me false directions and stand me up are you, again?"

Kagome laughed, "Well Kouga, if you hadn't of acted like such an ass I might have been willing to take the train ride with you, but (She looked over at Sesshoumaru) in all honesty it worked out for the best, trust me." She smiled at him, he returned it, she watched him get up to enter the bathroom.

Kagome gave Kouga the directions and clicked the phone off. Sesshoumaru exited the bathroom and laid back down in the bed.

"A couple hours?"

"Yeah, and thats about how long he'll be here for too."

"I see, well I better take a shower and get dressed."

"Sess?"

"Yes?"

A smile curled her lips and her skin blushed profusely.

"Can I join you?"

His eyes lit up.

"Can you join me, did you really have to ask?"

Kagome grabbed two towels from her linen closet. And proceeded to the bathroom in step behind Sesshoumaru.

Steam-filled room, glistening lips, slippery bodies, tangled hair, soapy hands, caressing extremities in seductive mannerisms not necessarily meant for bathing, caused muffled laughter and whispered moans to escape from the already sweltering bathroom.

Kagome left the bathroom feeling refreshed and quite relaxed. She was happy by all standards. As she walked over to her closet she used her towel to dry her hair.

WACK

"Sess!"

Sesshoumaru had taken his half wet towel and twirled it into a tight twist and smacked her ass with the end. The snap of the towel echoed in the room. He laughed at her and began dressing.

"Your gonna get it when you least expect it." She proclaimed as she made an angry face at him.

"Now Kagome, don't attempt to make threats you can't possibly back up." He chuckled.

Kagome gasped.

'Oh yeah he's gonna get it.' She thought.

He chuckled lightly and slipped on a nice pair of smoky gray slacks and a delicate looking powder blue long sleeve shirt. Kagome's jaw dropped. It just wasn't fair, he looked good in anything, well maybe not a skirt or womens clothing, well hell, he might even make that look good. But Kagome couldn't get over the matter of fact way he placed his clothes on and went about rolling the sleeves slightly up his sexy forearms. He looked good enough to eat. She picked her jaw up before he looked up and went back to looking for something to wear. She quickly pulled out a pair of hip hugger denim jeans, they were a deep blue color, she matched it with a plain white baby-t. She wore a small button up quarter sleeve shirt over the baby-t which was light canvas color, she left it unbuttoned which created the most adorable and comfortable look.

Sesshoumaru watched her brush her already quickly drying hair in the bathroom and then place it in a high pony tail above her head. It reminded him of the first time he had seen her with a pony tail. At the party, the first time they had kissed. The first time he had truly felt alive.

Kagome looked over at him and then looked at her brush.

"Sess?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"How does your hair dry so quickly?"

"Towels do wonders." Was his dry humored reply.

"I suppose, but your hair is longer then mine, how is that possible?"

She walked over to him and ran her hands through it.

"And so soft too?" "Come on tell me your secret."

He sighed and placed a small bottle in her hand.

It was a hair serum. A very expensive brand of Hair serum, but hair serum none the less.

"So this is what you use?"

"Try it."

She went into the bathroom and pulled her still slightly damp hair out of its pony tail. She felt Sesshoumaru behind her.

"Here, let me do it."

She gave him the bottle. He opened it and placed a dime size amount into his hand and rubbed them together. He then ran his hands through her hair and around the edges. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands running through her hair.

"Now, you can either let it air dry or blow dry. Its up to you."

Kagome pulled her blow dryer out to see if it could handle it. Her hair quickly dried and was softer and silkier then ever. She couldn't believe it, she was just given the antidote to her frizzy hair issues by a man. And not a gay man, a straight man.

"Oh my Kami, I have to buy some of this!" She said excitedly.

He placed the bottle back in her hand. "Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have more."

"Thanks Sess, for sharing your secret with me."

"I assure you, it's no secret, but I don't normally tell women my grooming habits." He smiled lopsided.

"Well, I assure you, its much appreciated!" She giggled.

As she placed her hair back up in the pony tale she walked over to the bed and picked up the wet towels.

"So would you mind if I cooked some breakfast?"

"Not at all."

"I actually have all the ingredients for a really good American style breakfast if you like?"

"What about your partner, he'll be here in less then 15 minutes?"

"No way?"

"Indeed."

Kagome blushed, they must have spent more time then she thought in the bathroom. Sesshoumaru caught her blush and smirked.

"It was worth it."

Kagome nodded and walked into the kitchen, she suddenly continued her conversation from earlier.

"...besides, he'll probably want to eat too, so I will start something now. He can wait till I'm finished with breakfast, and that gives less time with him." She said laughing to herself.

He smiled at her antics as he pulled his laptop out of his bag and laid it upon the bed. She could hear him typing away.

"You don't mind if I use your wireless connection do you?"

"Nope, go ahead."

Kagome began cutting up potato's and slicing green peppers and grabbing spices from the cabinet. The aroma of potato's and bacon wafted into Sesshoumaru's nostrils. It smelled delicious. He could hear the ingredients searing on the pan, he hadn't had a home cooked meal since Rin had practically forced him to try her practice dinners that she was making for a spectacular meal with her boyfriend. He really did feel soft and weak against these two particular women, he thought.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Kagome shouted. She quickly straightened her apron and opened the door.

"Hey Kagome-chan, you really do live here!" He announced.

She laughed nervously, "Yes Kouga I do, please come in and take a seat, I'm almost finished cooking breakfast would you like some?"

"Yes, it smells great!" He replied with a smile.

"Is that your beautiful BMW sitting parked outside or did someone park in your spot?"

Kagome quickly looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking through the hallway.

"Actually thats my vehicle, but thank you for the compliment."

Kougas face changed like an ice cream melting off the cone, like a flower wilting in the hot sun, like a...well you get the point. He seemed downright disappointed to see this man walking from the bedroom.

"Oh Kouga, this is Taisho, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru this is Ookami, Kouga." She introduced them. They shook hands and both took opposite seats across from each other.

Kouga was stunned. Not only was this man good looking, for a man, but he was loaded. Anyone who hadn't heard of Sesshoumaru Taisho, the multi-billionaire CFO had to be an idiot. His dreams of dating his co-worker were quickly placed six feet under, but he had hopes. She hadn't introduced him as a fiancée or boyfriend, and so perhaps he still had a small chance, maybe they were just friends?

Kagome watched the two men conduct themselves rather cordially on her sofa and small modern looking tan recliner. Sesshoumaru looked quite calm and reserved, yet very comfortable. It was strange watching him interact with Kouga, but what was stranger and more consuming were the thoughts running through her head.

'What are we? What is he to me? I really do want to be with him, does he consider me to be his girlfriend? Would he even consider this, am I just a good fuck? Oh my Kami, what is this we have together?' Her mind was chaotic. She continued to stir the eggs when conversation erupted again between them.

"So how long have you known Kagome?" Kouga cleverly asked.

"I've been dating Kagome for quite some time." He cleverly answered, not denying the truth he so wanted to reveal to her.

At that very moment Kagome dropped the spatula and burned her hand on the edge of the pan. She yelped in surprise.

"Ow!" She yelled.

They both turned to look over at her.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked a slight smirk on his face.

"No, no I'm fine really, continue doing whatever it is you two were doing." Her eyes wide in surprise.

Kouga looked at her questioningly.

Kagome quickly grabbed a new spatula and went to work on the eggs. Looking down at them like they were the most interesting eggs ever cooked.

Sesshoumaru rose from the couch and walked over to her, he pulled the spatula out of her hand and examined the burn mark. He sighed low. He gently kissed her cheek and rested his lips against the shell of her left ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you." He whispered.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" He asked.

"Above the stove." She replied.

Sesshoumaru went to work placing burn cream on her hand and gently pressed a bandage over it. He looked into her slightly teary eyes and smiled. He patted her good hand and walked over to the couch.

Soon they all had eaten and Sesshoumaru was in the bedroom on his lap top while Kagome and Kouga were at her computer figuring out the new layout for the new website. All through the interaction Kouga was much nicer and more gentlemen like then he had been before. She liked this side of Kouga, and if he had shown this side before he would have gotten a more agreeable reaction from Kagome. But if there was one thing Kagome knew about certain men, many of them never thought before they spoke. The two hours went by rather quickly and as she and Sesshoumaru said goodbye to him and the door was closed, silence dominated the house.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, he was standing in the entrance of the hallway. His stoic face revealing nothing. Kagome quickly began to clean up the kitchen and stacked spices back into the rack. The silence was only muffled by the deafening actions of her cleaning. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to know the truth. She had come to think while working with Kouga on the project that perhaps he only said it to keep Kouga away from her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked over at her, "Yes?"

"You can go now, I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long. Th-Thank you. For everything. You really didn't have to say what you did." She was rambling and she knew it, she had said the last part so fast and in a whisper, just having him stand there was making her nervous.

"Why, I was only telling him the truth."

She dropped the pan.

"You, what?"

"Kagome, honestly, are you that dense?"

She scrunched her face in a scowl.

"Kagome, I'm not interested in dating anyone else, I've spent this much time with you because I only want to be with you."

"So you...you really do want to be with me?"

He chuckled, "Of course Kagome, do you want to be with me?"

"Oh yes." She breathed out before really thinking. She blushed at this sudden realization and laughed.

He smiled and made his way over to her.

"Well then stop pretending."

"Sesshoumaru, I..."

He stopped her with a sweet kiss.

"Breakfast was delicious."

She laughed, he pulled her closer. They held the embrace tightly and securely. He didn't want to let her go. He had never held anyone like this before. He never wanted anything as much as he wanted Kagome. He really was falling for her, he was practically ready to tell her how much he cared for her which was very strange indeed. But he knew all would come in good time. And Kagome expressing her feelings was more then amusing for him, he wondered how many other times he would be able to catch her off guard. He enjoyed teasing her, there was a fire around her he couldn't deny. She wasn't interested in his money, she wasn't interested in fame, all she wanted was to be with him. He pulled her chin up and kissed her sweet lips again.

"You do remember, before you left you promised to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes I do remember that promise." She smiled.

"Perhaps you would be willing to join this Sesshoumaru for dinner this evening as well?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow at him. "Okay but on one condition?"

"Perhaps, what might this condition be?"

"I choose the place."

Sesshoumaru thought this over for a few moments.

"Alright then, dinner is of your choosing."

Kagome clasped her hands together.

"Yay, thank you Sess!" She beamed.

He couldn't help the smile that crept upon his lips. They were contagious. He knew he would always give into her. It was scary and exciting all at the same time. It made him uncertain, something Sesshoumaru was neither fond of nor privy to. His eyes watched her move into the bedroom to grab her purse. She then placed it over her shoulder and walked casually over to him.

"Ready?"

"It's not dinner time yet?"

"I know, but I figured we could go out till then and get some air?"

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind driving to my fathers home and picking up that Kimono I spoke of?"

"That sounds like a plan." She smiled.

"Good, (he dropped his keys into her hands) your driving." He smirked.

"What?"

He thought maybe she didn't want to drive, he really didn't want to drive, he felt like he had been driving for 24 straight hours. But then he watched the devilish smirk form upon her lips. Then he thought maybe he had made a mistake. He frowned.

"Do you wish for me to drive?"

"No! No I'm just really stunned at the prospect of driving your car, I really love your car!"

"I had no idea the car made you so excited?"

Kagome laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me, I have always wanted a BMW, and the new 645i's are absolutely gorgeous!"

"So I take it you wouldn't mind driving?"

She grabbed his arm, "Not at all." She smiled as she pulled him out the door into the sunny afternoon.

Yes, he quite possibly may have made a grave mistake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

See I told you I was working on it . And here it is!

And now to thank all my awesome most wonderful and very generous reviewers:

Adult Fanfiction:

Megan Consoer- thank you for all the wonderful comments your too kind!

Kagome950- It really touches me when people tell me what a great writer I am, especially with so many "other" gifted writers out there that I can't even think of holding a candle to, it means a lot, thank you!

Subaru- Thank you soo much, I'm glad you've stuck by and I am going to try my best to write more often, honestly from here on the chapters will become more detailed and lot's more Kag/Sess and Inu/OOC. Thank you again!

Sel So glad you liked it, hope this update will hold you for awhile .-

Single Spark:

Renee, Stephanie, Luna, RinsEternalSoul (Thanks Vanessa, you are so awesome!)

Media Miner Org:

Amori Kuwabara- Your words meant the world to me, thank you soo much!

Kersia- WOW, thanks so much, I haven't met someone so enthusiastic, I appreciate it so much!

Inuyasha's Love Lorn, Kristie, Makai's Queen,

And to everyone else, thank you very much! .


	25. Inuyasha's old bedroom, Kagomes Treat

Melodic Memory

Chapter 25

Kagome unlocked the car from the drivers side and slid into the plush leather seating. She started the car and looked over at Sesshoumaru as he placed his seatbelt on. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" She asked cheerfully and full of excitement within her deep azure eyes.

"I don't know." He replied with a smirk.

Kagome frowned and decided to play with him.

"Well let's start shall we, oh I forgot to tell you, I don't know how to drive manual so go easy on me ok!" She explained innocently.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Do not try to falsify with me woman, your car is manual also, if I hadn't of noticed that then I would have asked you if you knew how to drive stick." He smirked back.

Kagome stuck her tongue at him and placed the car in reverse.

'Humph, well we'll see how you handle a little crazy ride to your father's place Sess.' She thought.

Kagome drove towards the highway to the Taisho Manor. She varied in speeds and took corners faster then Sesshoumaru was use to. She'd always glance out of the corner of her eye at his relief over making it through each turn. On the last turn towards the manor Kagome laughed aloud.

"And what do you find so funny?"

"You!"

"..."

"I scared you didn't I!"

"Perhaps..."

"Perhaps.." Kagome repeated mockingly.

Kagome laughed again. Sesshoumaru enjoyed her laughter. Although he had decided that the drive back would indeed be done by himself, he did know she was attempting to scare him. And dare he think it, she did on a few occasions. He never knew she could handle a car so well, but it jarred him nonetheless. He did have to admit that he had throughly enjoyed watching her hand absently stroke the manual shifter in such a very sensual way that had him twisting and turning in his seat due to an uncomfortable tug in his pants.

When they arrived at the Taisho Manor. Kagome got out and stretched. Her hair blew in the soft breezy afternoon. Sesshoumaru watched in awe, she looked like an angel standing in the breeze with the sun catching the natural blue-black highlights in her hair. Her eyes were closed in contentment over the soft caress of the wind against her face. Her plump smiling lips glistened in the suns rays.

Suddenly Kagome felt two strong arms capture her by the waist and hoist her up and twirl her in a circle. She squeeled in delight and opened her eyes to Sesshoumaru looking up at her. He pulled her down, crushing her to his chest and pressed his soft lips against her own. They shared a tender sensuous kiss in the driveway.

Sesshoumaru took her hand and walked her into the house. The main house was enormous and had a very large grand hall. Kagome remembered Inuyasha's high school graduation. Inuyasha's father held a huge banquet for his son and the entire hall was filled with people. She also remembered all the fights they had here over Kikyou. She smiled.

'I hope things are working out for him.' She truly wanted him to be happy.

Sesshoumaru paused and looked over at her.

"Care to join me in my old room?" He smirked.

Kagome laughed, "But we might get caught!"

"Very improbable, my parents are not at home right now."

"Ah, I see, well then, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes Maybe."

She smiled devilishly as she walked past him and towards the staircase. He followed her quietly and was just about to grab her when she took off in a run towards his room. He rushed after her as she laughed. She made it to his bedroom quickly, he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his old bed. They both toppled onto the bed with a loud thud before it cracked beneath them. Sesshoumaru laughed in amusement.

"Oh my, I think we just broke this bed!"

"Indeed, yet we have yet to truly break it in." He smiled.

"Oh please, I'm sure you've broken this bed in before."

"Absolutely not. I have brought no woman into this bed." He answered with all seriousness.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmm."

"Would you like to change that?"

"I most certainly would, but not right now, let's find that Kimono of yours first."

"Alright then."

Sesshoumaru began looking through his enormous walk in closet. Most of the items in the closet were old gym clothes and clothing from high school. Sesshoumaru never played sports, he wasn't the athletic type. Although his body could be mistaken for an athlete he never did such things in high school. Kagome remembered him being a school oriented individual but in other areas; working in the yearbook, journalism, and academic clubs. Kagome began rummaging through his old yearbooks.

"Sess?"

"Yes?"

"Why weren't you in any sports?"

"I dislike the idea of playing sports, besides none ever interested me."

"Not a single one?"

"Maybe Golf, although I only play with some of my American business colleagues, because that is what they enjoy."

"Do you have any hobbies what so ever?"

"Hmm, I play chess."

"Chess, really!"

He nodded.

"I would love to play sometime, I love Chess."

"I would love to play chess with you Kagome."

"Yes, you will love to lose." She laughed.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the chest he was in and looked over at her.

"This Sesshoumaru never loses."

"Humph, well you will to me." She smiled.

"Perhaps, but only if I desire not to win."

Kagome laughed. "We'll see."

"Yes we will." He laughed. He honestly didn't care if he lost or won, but the prospect of placing a wager on the loser was something he would have to bring up to her. A bet would be interesting and fun. He enjoyed her competitive behavior.

Sesshoumaru pulled out of the last chest a nicely wrapped sash and kimono. The haori was a pure white color with red hexagons and flowers at the sleeves and top of the left shoulder. The sash was a beautiful blue and yellow color. Kagome caught site of it from the corner of her eye.

"Wow, that is gorgeous Sess!"

"Thank you. My mother had it made a very long time ago, supposedly the hexagons and flowers are a symbol of the Taisho name."

Kagome brushed her fingers against the soft material and traced the lines of the shapes and flowers.

"It's so unique and so finely detailed." She said examining it.

"You going to look very sexy!" She thought aloud.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He wrapped the kimono back up and placed it on the bed. Kagome placed the yearbooks back and paused mid step towards the bed. Sesshoumaru could tell she was thinking about something. Her eyes focused on the floor in deep concentration, then suddenly they brightened and rose to meet his doorway. She never looked at him, she merely walked out of his room and into his brothers room.

Sesshoumaru followed her without a word of protest. She was up to something and he was curious as to what.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's old room and straight towards the wall with his collection of swords and blades. Inuyasha had always been an extensive collector in ancient swords from all over. His prized possession was his Tensiega. A family heirloom that had been passed down to him from his father. The katana had once been a mighty sword of supposed great power. To Sesshoumaru it had always been a rusty looking thing, and honestly he didn't mind when his father gave it to Inuyasha. Collecting swords was probably one of the only things Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had in common. Although Inuyasha had a more extensive collection varying in many cultures and types. Sesshoumaru held mainly to the Japanese style Katana's and weapons of Japan.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome opened the case and pulled Tensiega from its hooks against the wall. She ran her hands along the handle feeling the grooves of the hilt. Suddenly before his eyes he heard a click and watched Kagome open a secret compartment within the handle of Tenseiga. She smiled as she pulled a simple key from the hidden compartment. Sesshoumaru was amazed that within his brothers room were tiny secrets that Kagome was actually aware of. He was intrigued to state the least. Kagome then walked over to the opposite wall where Inuyasha's old desk resided. She then knelt down and pulled the bottom drawer out. She turned the drawer around to the back and slid a dark wooden panel off. The panel revealed a lock. Kagome placed the key into the lock and opened yet another of Inuyasha's secrets. Within this small drawer was a cache of small plastic clear cases containing tiny bags of pills, all different colors and shapes. Kagome laughed in a whisper.

"And what might this be?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched her pull the plastic cases out.

"This, is Inuyasha's _other_ collection." She smiled deviously.

"_Other_ collection?"

"Just think back to how we came to be together, that might conjure an idea."

Sesshoumaru's eyes rose and he removed some of the cases from her hands.

"So these are..."

"Uh huh."

"And he keeps these because?"

"Well you see, Inuyasha always enjoyed the best, and sometimes it's hard to get the best, and he has favorites too. He wanted to keep them somewhere hidden away so that he could retrieve them for future use. The funny thing is, I would have sworn he would have taken them with him, or already used them."

"Maybe he forgot?"

"Maybe, but I think he just left them here."

"In that case." Sesshoumaru proceeded to pocket three of the plastic cases.

Kagome laughs stunned at his boldness. "Yah know if he finds out you took those he's going to be really upset."

"Why would he blame me? I'm not suppose to know, only you are." He smirked.

Sesshoumaru gently pulls Kagome off the floor and locks up the drawer and places the key back in the swords hilt. He began walking out the door into the hallway.

"And what exactly are you going to do with those?"

Kagome stopped in the doorway to watch as Sesshoumaru turned around in a swirl of silver hair. She gasped at his graceful twist.

'Kami, that was so hot.' She fantasized.

"I plan to have an exciting weekend of course." He smiled as he turned around to walk down the stairs.

Kagome shook her head and followed after him.

Hours later...

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had decided to drive to the nearest sushi bar. Kagome found a tiny one on the outskirts of the marketplace. It wasn't nearly as crowded as it could have been and they ate and drank happily.

"Kagome would you care to spend the night at the Mansion, I am very tired and I would rather not drive back."

"Oh I see, don't care for my driving?"

"That could be it, but really I am just making excuses to keep you with me." He smirked.

"Well in that case, yes, I will stay with you." She smiled as she dipped her Sake (Salmon sushi) into her soy/wasabi mix.

"Good, tomorrow I will have to leave you for a short while, I must get into the office for a meeting regarding our annual updates and figures. I would appreciate it if you could stay at the mansion until I get back. I promise I won't be longer then a few hours."

"Sure."

He didn't think she would be so willing, but it made him happy nevertheless.

After dinner they drive back to the mansion. As Sesshoumaru was unlocking the door Kagome wandered off towards the gardens. The front of the house had a beautiful walk way that curved around and into the back area of the mansion. The full moon graced the path in an ethereal glow as she casually walked around to the other side. Kagome was admiring many of the lotus flowers blooming lazily in the Koi ponds when she felt two hands grasp her shoulders tightly.

"Like it out here?"

"It's actually not too hot."

"That can be arranged." He whispered as he placed teasing kisses along her collarbone.

Kagome shivered with each breath and moaned at the feel of his hand sliding over her arms and unto her already erect nipples. He pinched them and licked at her lips. Mouth met tongue, hands met heated flesh. Heavy breathing and soft whispers blocked out all other sounds. Sesshoumaru felt the resistance within his pants, they were growing tighter by the moment. Kagome unexpectedly began moving her hands down his chest and over his groin. She teased and massaged the outside of his pants. Sesshoumaru moaned in pleasure.

"Kagome." He whispered huskily.

Kagome made her way to her knees...

He was still breathing erratically when he looked into her eyes after his climax. The moon caused them to glow and shine and he caught his breath for the second time that day.

"Kagome, that was, that was amazing."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad." She blushed.

Kagome loved the way he felt above her, she loved the way she could make him shudder and moan with her ministrations. There was something damn sexy about bringing a strong and stoic man like Sesshoumaru to his knees. His breathing and her name on his lips caused Kagome to be more then satisfied with their little tryst in the garden.

She laughed slightly and looked over at him.

He gave her a questioning glare. She shook her head and giggled softly.

"Whats up?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course honestly?"

"I got off on that." She giggled and blushed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"Do you realize how many men would give to hear their woman say that?" He whispered against her ear.

She shivered in pleasure at hearing him call her '_his woman_', that was what he was insinuating. She only laughed and held on to him tighter.

Sesshoumaru breathed in heavily and then nipped at her ear lobe.

"Come on, I want to finish this in my bedroom." He announced.

Kagome laughed and jumped up.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She laughed again and took off running into the main gardens.

Sesshomaru quickly zipped up his slacks and began the chase. Oh yes, she was very fun indeed, and he was going to enjoy catching her, over and over again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am so sorry this took forever. But some things came up in my personal life: Funerals, boyfriend time, and work. So I had to put this aside. But I finally finished the chapter. I am happy with it. It leads back to more cute waff between Sess and Kagome. So we will see in the nest two weeks how much I accomplish. :)

Okay so let the hate mail begin. But while working on this, I have actually been working on another story. It will not be placed on Single Spark because it is **not** a Sesshoumaru/Kagome story, but it is a Sesshoumaru/My Character story. And if anyone is interested it will be posted on and Mediaminerdotorg. It's called Poisoned Flame. It's pure smut and fighting and drama, all the good stuff you like.

Now on the the reviewers:

NancyLouise- Yes I got your message and I can't thank you enough! It's so nice to hear such wonderful things. It makes me so happy when people enjoy my story for that is indeed what I want most, for people to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

RoxyFoxyKitsune- Love the name btw. And thank you!

Megan Consoer- As always thank you!

Mis0ka- Hope this little lemon tides you over .-

Jingko, Subaru, Inuyashaslovelorn, Sel, thanks so much, and well hope you enjoyed the update!

RinEternalSoul- thanks so much and thank you for being patient. Ive been screwing around more then I should and I really need to work on that picture haha. Im glad you liked that non-verbal communication. I mean for real huh? He does do that a lot. I thought it should be at least acknowledged.XD

And to everyone else THANKS A BUNCH! I will update in a couple weeks!


	26. Shocking Revelations, Art Inspirations

Melodic Memory

Chapter 26

He caught her quickly. She was fast and she was mischievous, but she was no match for him. He was taller, quicker, and knew the gardens by memory far better then she did. And her sweet melodic laughter gave her away at every turn. He scooped her into his arms when she dashed to run the other way. He had hopped over the very fountain that still bubbled tempting memories of her sinful actions upon his body. He then rushed to his old bedroom with nothing but ravaging her body on his mind.

He gently laid her upon his large bed, the bed creaked when he pressed his knees against it. He smirked when her eyes shot open. She was still catching her breath from the earlier jaunt in the garden. He laughed as she feebly attempted to move. She quickly propped herself up on her elbows. Her ebony tresses danced along her shoulders in a playful manner that demanded touch. Absently he crawled over and did so. She gave him a sweet questioning look.

"What are you laughing at me for?" She asked, face flushed with a thin sheen of sweat, her sapphire eyes sparkled in the low light of the bedroom.

She looked quite edible in that moment, of course to Sesshoumaru she looked edible just about any time, he was always picking moments to catch her in an edible pose. He came quickly to the conclusion that she was just about edible any damn time. The funny thing is, Kagome was thinking the same thing. Her eyes ran over his strong and prominent facial features. His eyes looked hungry and possessive, and before Kagome could really think on the matter any further he was consuming her.

Clothes were discarded in a matter of seconds. Lips came crashing in unison. Hearts beating rapidly. Heavy moans echoed through the dimly lit room. The bed creaked and cracked under the continuous pressure being applied. And right before Kagome was about to climax the bed shook violently to the floor.

Kagome was so shocked by their predicament she laughed aloud. Sesshoumaru shook his head and continued to drive into her. She continued giggling until it was quickly replaced by soft mewing sounds of pleasure. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, yes!" She moaned.

Sesshoumaru soon followed after and fell against her. Kagome held his head between her breasts and stroked his long silver hair. She began to giggle again.

"Well I don't supposed you will have an explanation for this one for your family now will you?" She laughed.

"I will, I will tell them you did it, while riding me."

Kagome laughed again until she got tired and calmed to continue her ministrations upon his hair. All was quiet and serene. It was nightfall now and the sky was lighted by the moonlight and stars. Kagome looked outside the window as she felt the slow breathing of Sesshoumaru against her.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked not looking away from the windows view.

"Hmm?"

"I'm having so much fun with you." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru looked up and caught her delicate smile. He pulled her chin down to see her eyes.

"I'm glad, I have never had so much fun with...anyone."

Kagome looked at him seriously.

"Really?"

"Really.

Kagome was being honest. She had never felt so comfortable and carefree with anyone. She was saddened to think if this were ever to end between them, but as quickly as the thought came she shoved it away to be thought of at another time. She remembered to think that way was a sure way to kill what fun you would have. Sesshoumaru rose from his comfortable spot on Kagome's chest, there bodies no longer one and Kagome moaned as he pulled out from within her, the feeling of him lost, she really did like him inside her, he smirked as he kissed her wet lips and pulled her up off the broken bed. After they got dressed Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys off his desk.

"Come on, I know this great Sushi bar in the city, its a small place I think you'll like."

And he did know a great sushi bar. It was small and quiet. Perfect for two lovers only interested in each other. It had dawned on Kagome that it was indeed a place she really did like. She was amazed at the fact that after only two weeks Sesshoumaru already had many ideas of her favorite things. It meant he listened, and that was more then anyone else she had ever dated had done. She would consider herself lucky if the place chosen for a particular evening was even to her slight enjoyment. But with Sesshoumaru everywhere and everything they did together seemed all too wonderful. She couldn't be happier if she tried. She felt so special with him, as if life was flying by and she, merely along for the ride.

After dinner they arrived back at the house and Sesshoumaru proceeded to remove the broken frame from the bed, Kagome helped after some slight coaxing, she felt so useless. Standing there watching him move broken panels of wood from the floor. Not that the view wasn't enticing but she never liked feeling useless. After the bed was securely on the floor they laid in bed talking about sweet nothings and laughing at ridiculous humor. Kagome fell asleep wrapped in the warmth of Sesshoumaru's arms.

Several hours later Sesshoumaru stirred to noises across the hall. It alerted him and puzzled him. He wondered how anyone could be in the house.

"Has Inuyasha come home?" He wondered.

He removed Kagome from his being and moved across the room. Kagome rubbed her eyes and whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Sess? Whats the matter?"

"Nothing, just stay here." He warned her sternly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she froze. She heard rustling in the other room. Sesshomaru left the room and directed himself towards where the noise was coming from. It was Inuyasha's room and he was most certain that was who was home. He must not have seen Sesshoumaru's car parked in the garage. He stealthily opened the door. He chuckled inside imagining his failure in New York , and the possibility of running out of money due to partying too extensively, thus why he was home now. He smirked as he opened the door slowly and quietly. But his smirk fell into a sad frown of sorts as someone he would have never guessed to be in the room, was. His eyes widened in surprise, hurt, anger. All the emotions he kept so neatly closed revealed in the eye contact with the one person he would have never thought would keep something from him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was enjoying his time with the beautiful Catori. Ever since that afternoon in the laundry mat he had asked her to lunch and to coffee several times. He had asked her previously at a coffee shop they were enjoying if she would like to come to the club that he was re-organizing and see the new changes. She agreed. He was more then happy to show her his new endeavor. He had become quite taken with New York this time around. He was having fun re-building the staff at the club and things were running quite smoothly. The club would be opening in another week and Kagura was pleased to say the least. She had always known Inuyasha had it in him to be responsible and get things done. And she voiced that opinion to him on many phone conversations to which Inuyasha shushed her immediately. Too much praise for Inuyasha was something he couldn't take, it made him blush and he hated that.

The evening came quickly and Catori had asked if he would meet her at her apartment downstairs. When he arrived the door opened to the most pleasurable sight, Catori was dressed in nice black slacks and small black business jacket with a cream blouse underneath. Her hair was swept up into a loose bun held by beautiful black chopsticks. Her eyes looked wide in surprise. She quickly slammed the door in his face with a gasp. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. But before he could think on it more the door quickly opened again.

"I am so sorry, but I am not ready yet if you could just wait here I can throw something on and we can go. I'm really sorry."! She pleaded with him in hurried murmurs.

"Would it be alright if I waited inside?" He smirked.

She questioned that smirk then she sighed and opened the door wider, moving her arm in a welcoming gesture. She quickly ran in the other direction and into the adjoining bedroom and shut the door.

Inuyasha looked around at the spacious apartment. It was interesting. She seemed to be an artist of sorts. There were many beautiful paintings of women hanging from the walls, in all sorts of periods clothing. Women in costumes, women in scenery, women in castles, homes, by the ocean. They were rather good too. The rest of the house was white walled with cozy looking brown suede couches here and there. Her kitchen was very modern with giant silver pots and pans hanging from the low ceiling. Inuyasha was so busy taking her place in that he didn't notice her standing beside him.

"See something you like?" She asked with a smile.

He looked over at her. She had replaced her business attire with a beautiful top that cascaded down around her to her hips like a short summer dress and a cute pair of denim jeans with wooden looking clogs upon her feet. She looked cute and her brown hair was freely hanging with simple curls here and there. It was the quickest adorable look he had ever seen a woman pull off. He now knew he saw something he liked.

"As a matter of fact I do." He smirked.

Catori blushed and slapped him on the arm. "Thats not what I meant."

"Oh you mean the artwork?" He asked but quickly answered for her, "Yes I do, these paintings are wonderful, did you do them?"

"Yes." She smiled. "You actually caught me just returning from an Art gallery where they offered to do a show for my stuff, I'm really excited at the prospect!" She beamed with excitement. He could tell this was her calling and what she loved to do.

"Do you have a studio?"

She frowned, "No, not yet, but hopefully someday I can afford one." She smiled at the end.

Inuyasha smiled. He noted in the corner an area for painting. She was really good and he really liked some of her women dressed in period costume, it looked Gothic in nature and they held beautiful faces on them. He wondered who the models were. Ideas swarmed in his head, he had already been thinking of a more interesting look for the club, a darker more romanticized version of the club, he thought her artwork in the club would look great, but he wasn't sure if she would take it the wrong way.

"Well Catori, are you ready?"

She smiled and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's eyes were glued to the scene before him. He was in shock. And before he could make another move he felt a soft hand upon his shoulder and a gentle whisper of his name.

"Sesshoumaru." It was Kagome.

Kagome looked over at the two standing beside Inuyasha's desk in the exact position Sesshoumaru and herself had been in earlier. Rin was sitting on the ground, the open drawer cradled in her arms, the pills in her hand. She was locked to Sesshoumaru eyes. Her boyfriend beside her looked to be just as surprised as she.

Rin's eyes pooled with tears. She looked ready to break. The silence was deafening and Kagome couldn't take another moment of it. She decided to first start with Sesshoumaru,

"Sess? Will you please make some tea downstairs...please." She said low and softly to him, a silent pleading in her voice.

Sesshoumaru never once looked at her, he merely stared at Rin with deep intensity. After Kagome's words seemed to sink in his posture changed and his eyes softened slightly.

His lips opened, "I have always trusted you Rin. It troubles me deeply that you could not do the same to this Sesshoumaru."

He quickly walked away and down the stairs. Rin suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh my Kami what have I done! I'm such a fool!" She cried. The man standing beside her was attempting to comfort her.

Kagome walked closer and kneeled beside the sobbing Rin.

"Rin?"

She looked up at Kagome. Her eyes red her face puffed and weary.

"Rin, come on, lets talk ok." Kagome smiled honestly and held out her hand.

Rin sniffled a little and took her hand. The man helped her to her feet.

Kagome looked at the man beside Rin. "Rin is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes...he...he's my boyfriend. We..."

"Okay, (Kagome looked to the boyfriend) Do you have your vehicle here?"

He nodded.

"Okay, how about you go home for the night and I will take care of Rin?"

He paused and looked questioningly at Rin. She nodded and took his hand.

"Yes it's ok. Please, I will be alright." Rin explained to him.

He kissed her softly on the cheek and walked down the stairs and when they heard the door shut Rin burst into more tears.

"What have I done Kagome! Sesshoumaru hates me now, I lied to him, I never meant to, I never meant to lie!" She cried.

Kagome pulled her into a gentle embrace and began to stroke her hair.

"Rin, nobody means to lie, sometimes we get so caught up with things that we are doing that we figure a few white lies will be ok, or that what people don't know won't hurt them, but the problem with that is, is that if and when they do find out, and most times they do, it hurts them even more then if we would have just been honest in the first place."

Rin sniffled again and moved away slightly from Kagomes embrace. "But...but Sesshoumaru is so angry with me, I'm sure he'll disown me now." Her eyes welling up with tears again.

"Sesshoumaru is not going to disown you, he's not that type of person. And although I know forgiveness is not given easily from him, I know you will still remain a member of the family." Kagome smiled reassuringly at her.

Suddenly Kagome heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sesshoumaru had indeed made tea! Kagome was more then amazed. He had brought a large pot of steaming tea and he held three small tea cups in his other hand. He looked over at the two huddling women. He couldn't help the pull at his heart of noticing how beautiful and wonderful they looked. Ideas were sparking in his head, ideas he never had before. Mother, daughter. It did something to him, he couldn't quite explain it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He slowly settled across from the two women and began setting a place for the tea pot and the cups. He poured each of them a cup and moved them across the floor with ease in their directions. The girls looked on in awe of his actions. They watched as he casually took a sip from his own cup. He seemed to be very interested in the taste of the tea, his eyes closed, hand grasping the cup. Then he stopped and looked into the tea cup, analyzing its loose leaf contents.

"Rin." Her name echoed in the silent darkness, only a desk lamp on for simple lighting.

Rin's attention was entirely focused on Sesshoumaru.

"I am not going to disown you. I do not think that you are entirely to blame for this. For you must have been notified by the actual owner of these, I believe Inuyasha had a hand in this."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten that! That meant Inuyasha would have shown her this.

"NO! It's not Inuyasha fault, please let me explain!" She cried out. Sesshoumaru glared at her. She quieted down immediately.

"I have heard enough from you, I would like to know what Inuyasha's explanation is then I will retrieve your own." He said sternly.

Rin burst into more tears. "Sesshoumaru I am so sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you, it's just...if you let me explain maybe you would understand better.!"

Sesshoumaru knew he was being unreasonable, but he was hurt, he wouldn't show it, but he was. His adoptive daughter, the only other woman he had shared his weak emotions to, and she had betrayed him. Did she not trust this Sesshoumaru? He thought.

Before he could think on the issue more he was suddenly embraced by a hystercial Rin. It instantly reminded him of the first time she had done this, it was on the day of her adoption, she was so excited, and no matter how cold Sesshoumaru seemed she wasn't afraid of him. Even now, when he was upset with her she embraced him.

"Please Pops, please don't get mad at Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, it was stupid really, He had seen me doing it with friends and he told me I was going to get in trouble, and he told me that if you were to find out that you would be really mad. He had me promise that I wouldn't do it a lot because he said he knew he couldn't keep people from doing things they weren't supposed to and so he didn't want me doing the bad ones, so he told me if I really wanted some to come here and get them from here, because they didn't have anything they shouldn't in them, and I know they're harmful anyways, and I know I've probably abused that privilege already but..."

"Shhh." Rin stopped the moment she heard that whisper and she felt Sesshoumaru's arms around her. Her eyes widened and her eyes pooled with more tears.

"Alright Rin...I do believe what troubles me most is the fact that I drove out here late one night to pick you up due to a flat tire, I wondered why you were near the compound and you had created a delicate little farce regarding your reasons, I do not want this to become a habit with you, you have caused me to have a lack of trust in you now, and that trust must be built back up Rin. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded profusely and looked up with watery eyes to her adoptive father. He looked down at her and smiled softly. And slowly Kagome watched him place a gentle kiss upon her forehead and Rin held against him tighter. The image was heartwarming and Kagome could feel her own eyes begin to pool with water. Rin quickly pulled away and smiled down at him from her now standing position. She looked over to Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome."

Kagome smiled back and Rin quickly walked to the door,

"And where do you think your going?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm going home, and you can call me when I get there." She smiled and walked down the stairs.

As the door shut and Rin's car started Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome scooted over to him and laid her head against his chest. He began absently stroking Kagomes hair.

"Did I do right? To let her go?" He asked out of the blue.

"Sesshoumaru, she is older, but she is still young. And you did well as her father figure."

"When she was younger I felt that way, but now that she's older I feel like her older brother instead." He said jokingly.

"Perhaps this is just a test for when you really do have your own children Sess?" Kagome said nonchalantly. Not really taking in what she said could mean to him.

But he did think about it, and the thought of her and himself having children someday together was not an unpleasant idea. He shook his head slightly. He really needed to stop thinking like that.

An hour later after Kagome and Sesshoumaru had went back to sleep, Kagome heard an alarm go off. She woke up only to find Sesshoumaru pressing on his cell phone.

"Sess, What are you doing?"

"Calling Rin, she should have arrived home by now." He answered casually as he placed the phone to his ear.

Kagome shook her head and fell back asleep.

"If she is to gain my trust then she will be home." He added as Kagome fell back into slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UPDATE! OMG, I just realized a HUGE mistake, one of great importance, and this is what happens when a writer places something with out really looking at it, and I have phxazkyote3507to thank for it! I never noticed the entire missing peice to the first chapter to the next part of Sesshoumaru's surprise when he finds Rin, > . No, Rin is not having sex with her boyfriend. She is about to get some drugs from the secret compartment in Inuyasha's room. I am so very sorry for all the confusion. How stupid of this Sintar > . Hope you all can forgive me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG It's actually finished, I tell you it's taken me forever to finish this chapter and I can't say that I'm very happy with it, but it had to be written. And just to warn you, from now on the story will be moving along much quicker, months will fly by instead of days, but the first two weeks were very important. I really wanted you to feel the characters and the development of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship.

Also I'm sorry it took me so long but life has been so incredibly crazy the last few months, tiring, exhausting, all those things that make you never want to do anything. So here it is, I can't promise anything soon, its basically when I have time. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and emails asking for an update, I really am sorry it took so long

Next chapter I will be placing everyone's names and answering reviewers questions. Thanks so much V

Sintar


End file.
